Your World, Your Doll
by Hermi23
Summary: Yaoi/Lemon LXLight/MattxMello: Light perdona la vida de L en el último momento. Éste huye y Kira se hace con el control del mundo entero. 6 años después, L, junto a Matt, Mello y Near buscan atentar contra Kira y Matarlo. ¿lo lograrán?
1. Chapter 1

" **Your World, your doll "**by: Bergdora.

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola a todos, sí lo se, tengo que acabar Christmas Note. Tengo que ponerme a ello en cuanto pueda, pero es que me dio tanta rabia que el capítulo íntegro me lo borraran… que escribirlo de nuevo, y ya sabéis lo largos que suelen ser mis caps… se me hace una odisea._

_De todas formas, espero que disfrutéis de mi nuevo fic. Es un LightxL, con una temática algo diferente a Christmas Note._

_Advertencias: - La obra pertenece a los señores: Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata._

- _Éste fic es YAOI y contendrá lemons. (bastante fuertes y posiblemente crudos)._

- _Acepto críticas constructivas y no destructivas._

_Creo que no se me olvida nada más.¡ Así que a disfrutar!_

**EPITAFIO**

Ambos yacían empapados de cabeza a pies. Sus miradas se buscaban, penetrando las intensas gotas de lluvia y las campanas se escuchaban a lo lejos.

El eco y la potencia de las mismas destilaban un final inmediato.

- Vayamos dentro, estamos chorreando- atajó Yagami Light, hizo una seña y el moreno de enormes ojeras lo acompañó.

Reposaron en las escaleras del edificio acompañados de un silencio mortal. Con las toallas, secaban las mojadas hebras de sus cabellos y el líquido celestial empapaba la prenda.

Tal vez unos ojos negros quisieran dejarse empapar por otro tipo de lluvia… una más espesa y potente, algo parecido a un llanto de bebé.

Se acercó al joven universitario que se secaba los pies en aquellos momentos. Lo observó.

Sí. Era hermoso, inteligente y desconcertante. Siempre lo había sabido.

La sangre que brotaba por sus venas y ventilaba en su corazón, se lo decía cada día: Ese demonio con piel de cordero iba a ser su cruz. Iba a matarlo.

-¿Qué haces, Ryuzaki?- abrió los ojos de par en par el otro hombre. No esperaba tal acción.

- Se dar buenos masajes, ¿quieres que te de uno, Light?- contestó el interpelado alzando una ceja morena.

El castaño lo escrutó simplemente, relajando las facciones.

- Si- contestó y las campanas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. En esos momentos, mi corazón bombeó con frenesí… el final estaba cerca.

…………………..

Cuando volvieron a la sala de investigaciones, el equipo en su perfección se encontraba allí.

-¡Ryuzaki!- Matsuda se giró hacia él, lo zarandeó sin entender.

-¿Qué está haciendo Watari? ¡Dice que va a probar el cuaderno!

Todos parecían excitados, la tensión supuraba en el ambiente. Lawliet se sentó en su Yagami se estremeció solo de pensarlo y apretó los puños. Iba a acabar… si Rem no actuaba, todo iba a acabar.

- Estáis en lo cierto- siseó el detective con la mirada fija en la pantalla- ¡Vamos a probar el cuaderno con un preso que esté destinado a pena de muerte en un plazo de 13 días!

- ¡Pero Ryuzaki! – Soichiro abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡No hay marcha atrás!

Entonces, el rasgo de un bolígrafo trazó un nombre en la Death Note, pasaron unos segundos y la voz del anciano, que hablaba al otro lado de la pantalla, se quebró.

El semblante de Lawliet ensombreció cuando aquella voz tan familiar comenzó a disiparse en el infinito, a perecer ante sus sentidos.

De repente, la nada… y unos datos borrados le dieron la información que necesitaba.

- ¡¿Dónde está el shinigami?!- exclamó Mogi con un mohín.

- ¡Mierda!- siseó Light, al cual le brillaba la mirada. Watari estaba muerto, solo era cuestión de segundos que Rem apareciera y... matara a L de una vez por todas.

- ¡Watari!- exclamó de nuevo Lawliet, la tensión apoderándose de sus miembros, se giró hacia el hijo de Soichiro.

Light estaba sonriendo, feliz, sus dientes blancos brillaban a la luz de la luna.

La carcajada resonó e hizo eco en la estancia y todos se giraron hacia el universitario. Pareciera que Soichiro acababa de ver al mismísimo diablo. Fijaba a su hijo en sus pupilas y el terror lo amenazaba.

- Light Yagami…- siseó L, levantándose de la silla. En cualquier momento le tocaría a él. En cualquier instante su corazón dejaría de bombear y moriría como un perro. Maldito asesino.

- ¿quieres salvarte, Elle Lawliet?- preguntó entonces el castaño.

La boca se le quedó seca por completo, y de entre las sombras apareció Rem, con el bolígrafo y la libreta en las manos. En una esquina de la oscura habitación, Ryuk reía a carcajada limpia.

- tú…- lo señaló con el dedo el protegido del hombre que acababa de morir.

- Elle Lawliet- gorjeó Rem, la cual empezaba a desintegrarse.

- ¿quieres ser el siguiente, Elle?- preguntó el castaño entonces. Emocionado ante la idea de que AL FIN sabía su nombre; su boca se torcía en una mueca terrorífica.

- ¡HIJO, NO PUEDE SER, TÚ ERES KIRA!- Se abalanzó contra su primogénito con los puños cerrados y las lágrimas vertiéndose por sus ojos.

- Mátalos a todos, menos a Elle, yo protegeré a Misa…para siempre- siseó el asesino de masas a aquel shinigami, que por momentos, se consumía en cenizas.

- Te odio, Yagami Light- y apuntó los nombres de los presentes allí que comenzaron a gritar ante tal atrocidad.

Light comenzó a gritar entonces. Cada puñetazo, cada patada que le estaban dando aquel grupo de hombres que tanto habían creído en él, le excitaban, le extasiaban… eran el sustento que necesitaba su aburrida alma.

La risa contigua de Ryuk, las cenizas de Rem, la cara de su padre desfigurada por la rabia, el dolor y la muerte; y a lo lejos, un detective que corría…

Segundos más tarde todo había terminado. Su nariz manchada de sangre y su ropa destartalada no importaban, tan solo aquellos cadáveres de seres ineptos e inservibles.

Agarró la Death Note que había utilizado Rem entonces.

- Así que Elle Lawliet, ¿eh? Jujuju- carcajeó, haciendo eco en las paredes- Te he vencido. Ahora, al fin, seré el dios del nuevo mundo.

La luz de la luna menguaba y se entrometía por los cristales del ventanal. Una mano jubilosa escribía en su libreta el nombre de Misa Amane con una velocidad prodigiosa y en las calles, solo y con el rostro desencajado por el pánico, un hombre con mente de chiquillo lloraba.

Light Yagami se asomó por la ventana y lo observó alejarse. Ya no llovía. Sus ojos se tornaron del color de la sangre; era su momento, y Ryuk estaba a su lado.

Aún no sabía el motivo exacto por el que había perdonado la vida de aquel detective grotesco, pero, ¿Qué importaba ahora? Ahora solo sería una sucia rata más en su condado celestial.

**Capítulo 1- Cambios.**

25 de noviembre de 2012, Tokio.

Una buhardilla. El color de las sombras se arremolinaba teja a teja, ladrillo a ladrillo del recóndito lugar. Algunos bichos buscaban sustento por el sucio suelo y la desvaída pata de la mesa podría ceder en cualquier momento.

La luz de un pequeño televisor dañaba a los ojos de cualquier televidente y el sonido del mismo se distorsionaba.

Un muchacho rubio que estaba sentado en un anticuado sofá; comía una tableta de chocolate y se peleaba con el electrodoméstico.

-¡Maldito cacharro viejo! – se levantó y le dio un golpecito al mismo. La imagen se estabilizó un poco.

A su lado izquierdo, se sentó un chico más joven que él. Tenía el cabello corto y de un color blanco inmaculado y se mostraba serio.

- ¿otra vez pelándote con el televisor?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- ¿acaso tenemos algo más que hacer?- se quejó el rubio e hizo una mueca de silencio- Escucha, ese cabrón a impuesto una nueva ley.

Una mujer menuda y pelirroja presentaba las noticias. Estaba pulidamente peinada y vestida, con traje chaqueta color oscuro y con un maquillaje muy natural.

- Ha cambiado tanto el mundo desde que él cogió el mando- susurró Near, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

Al lado derecho de Mello, que así se llamaba el joven rubio devorador de chocolate, una sombra oscura escuchaba con atención el televisor.

- ¡Sí! Hace décadas que no veo unas piernas esbeltas, ni un pecho firme- masculló Mello- Si las mujeres enseñan poco menos que el rostro, serían condenadas a putas o frescas y las sacrificarían.

La sombra oscura tembló ante aquellas palabras.

- Tsk, a ti no te gustan las mujeres, Mello- espetó Near.

- ¿Y qué? ¿eso no significa nada? Esa ley estúpida solo fomenta el machismo- se quejó de nuevo el muchacho, dando un bocado más a su tableta de chocolate.

- En fin… ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido ahora? – se preguntó el peliblanco.

Atendieron al televisor entonces. La misma presentadora señalaba unas gráficas escolares para el nuevo año.

- Nuestro señor, el gran dios Kira, ha proclamado que quiere un mundo de seres inteligentes y capacitados para la sociedad. "La mediocridad se verá pagada por la muerte y el esfuerzo con innumerables cargos de valor", por lo cual en la nueva doctrina la ley escolar se endurecerá.

Los tres hombres dieron un vuelco en el sofá.

- Los menores de 16 años que saquen menos de un 4 en sus notas, serán sacrificados y sus padres también; por permitir dicho fracaso escolar.

Mello dio un porrazo a la mesa, la pata de la misma cedió y se echó abajo.

-¡Mello!- recriminó Near. La cara del enfadado rubio no daba más de sí.

- Un monstruo…- siseó entonces la voz de la sombra oscura.

Mello y Near miraron a la par y separando el flequillo oscuro de su rostro, los ojos ojerosos de Elle Lawliet hicieron su aparición.

- Un monstruo, que pudiste destruir en tu momento Elle.- siseó Mello con amargura.

- ¡Mello!- rugió Near.

- Déjalo- pasó un brazo entre ambos jóvenes- él tiene razón, yo fracasé…en mi momento.

Elle Lawliet había cumplido los 30 años, pero no parecía más mayor. El brillante cabello oscuro barría su frente, sus ojos y estaba más delgado que antaño. Su largo cabello despeinado era recogido por una coleta. Además, tenía más ojeras y más profundas.

Picaron a la puerta entonces y los tres se sobresaltaron. Se hizo el silencio, la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo; volvieron a picar.

Elle se levantó.

-¡L, NO!- intentó detenerlo Near, asustado.

El moreno sonrió tristemente.

- no te preocupes… nada puede ser peor que ahora- y se aproximó con decisión a la puerta. Inspiró profundamente y abrió.

Se destensó de golpe en el mismo momento en que un joven alto y pelirrojo lo abrazó al entrar.

- ¡ELLE!- era Matt, un compañero de la Wammy´s house al que no veían hacía un año.

Mello y Near corrieron hacia ambos, uno cerrando la boca del chico de par en par y el otro cerrando con pestillo.

- ¡TONTO! ¡AQUÍ SOMOS NEAR, L Y MELLO! ¡QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE!- se sulfuró Mello. Near miraba por la ventana.

El recién llegado hizo una seña de entendimiento con ambos brazos y entonces lo soltaron.

- menudo recibimiento…- siseó alegremente.

- Si supieras la que podría caerte serías mas precavido- y lo invitaron a sentarse. Elle fue a buscar chocolate a "la cocina".

- ¿BK´s? – preguntó Matt, entendiendo.

- Exacto, están por todas partes- siseó arrastrando las sílabas el mayor de los cuatro; dio una tableta de chocolate a cada uno. Near la miró con fastidio.

- ¡Que cabrones!- escupió con asco el pelirrojo.

Se acomodaron en aquel concurrido sofá, apretados entre ellos y ante aquel televisor que estaba para el arrastre. El joven amigo de Mello y Near observó la miserable buhardilla.

- Veo que no conseguimos un lugar mejor para vivir…- siseó amargamente.

- Conformémonos con que estemos vivos.- atajó Lawliet, dando un bocado al chocolate. Ahora estaban echando un documental, en el cual dejaban claras las pautas a seguir para futuros estudiantes de primaria y secundaria baja.

Suspiraron de nuevo.

- Es una suerte L, que siguieras investigando a regañadientes a Kira justo después de que te dejará marchar con vida- le pasó una mano por el hombro Near.

- Huir, como un cobarde- le corrigió el moreno y sus ojos brillaron.

- Sabe tu nombre, podría haberte matado en cualquier momento- sonrió Matt.

- …Aún así, cuando supiste por lenguas extrañas que Kira pretendía matar a todo aquel que pudiera ser más inteligente que él, viniste a buscarnos.- Mello suspiró y lo miró con solemnidad- gracias.

El ex detective simplemente agachó la cabeza. Aún lo recordaba… fue hace apenas un año y medio en que, vagabundeando por el palacio de Kira, se enteró por un par de Bk´s que pretendían matar a todo superdotado del mundo.

Apretó los nudillos.

" _Cobarde… para que nadie tenga un intelecto similar al tuyo_".

Observó el informativo, derritiendo sus retinas con todos aquellos números, asignaturas y exámenes en los que el 3, el 2, el 1 y el 0 podrían ser sinónimos de muerte.

"_Hijo de puta"._

- Por cierto, Matt- la voz de Mello lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- ¿por qué has tardado tanto en volver?- le propinó una colleja- ¡Estábamos preocupados!

Matt jadeó, acariciándose la cabeza y carraspeando seguidamente, se dispuso a dar una explicación.

- Veréis, como sabéis, salí un día de cada día a investigar…

- Si- el ceño de Mello aún estaba fruncido.

- Y no tenía intenciones de tardar un año como he tardado en volver, en serio…

Los demás le miraron con una cara que dejaba leer "¿En serio?".

-¡De verdad chicos! ¡He tenido una oportunidad buenísima!

Los otros tres lo escucharon con atención; sus miradas cambiaron y un deje de emoción se entreveía en el asunto.

- la cuestión es que me he afiliado a la BK.

Se hizo el silencio, solo para ser roto para un chillido de Mello que podría haber tumbado el edificio.

- ¡Mello, déjalo explicarse!- siseó L, agarrando al rubio por los hombros, un brillo de esperanza surcando en ellos- sigue, Matt…

- Bien, faltaban vacantes en Nara, y entonces me dirigí allí y logré afiliarme.

- ¿pero cómo...?- Near tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Reconozco que no fue fácil, ya sabéis que cada jefe de región vigila sin premura cada persona que se afilia a la Brigada de Kira (BK); cualquiera podría ser un anti Kira infiltrado.

- Y supongo que tu carnet falso y tu documentación falsa estaba en línea desde la época de la Wammy´s House, ¿No?

- ¡Exacto!- comunicó Matt de muy buen humor.

L se estiró completamente en el sofá, sonriendo después de hacía mucho tiempo.

- Interesante.

- Puede ser…- siseó Mello- a fin de cuenta, todos esos tontos políticos y alcaldes no tienen la inteligencia de Kira, ¿verdad L?

- Exacto- le confirmó éste- Light Yagami es un superdotado en potencia, además de un asesino. Ahí se dobla su inteligencia.- explicó L, que recordaba vívidamente los recuerdos de su trayectoria en el caso Kira.

- Sigue explicando, Matt- lo animó Near, que recopilaba información a una velocidad prodigiosa.

- Durante todo este año he sido un infiltrado en la BK´s.- les explicó en voz muy bajita. Entonces desabrochó su anorak y dejó ver el uniforme color negro y plata de estos.

- ¡Guay!- sonrió Mello.

- Fascinante…- mordió su pulgar L- y dime, ¿te has enterado de muchas cosas?

- Puff… sobretodo las he tenido que vivir- y el pelirrojo ya no parecía tan alegre como al principio- son unos gorilas matones. Buscan las cosquillas cuando están aburridos solo para poder encerrar a cuantos más mejor.

Los otros tres chasquearon con la lengua.

- en serio, son lo peor, después esas personas pasan a disposición de los alcaldes, después a los jefes de región y seguidamente a los presidentes.

- … Todos partidarios de la doctrina de Kira, por supuesto- farfulló L.

- Desde hace seis años…- murmuró Near.

El pelirrojo se encendió un cigarrillo, dio una intensa calada y prosiguió explicando.

- Cada mes se ejecuta un congreso en la "sede central de Tokio Pro-Kira"; en ella están presentes todos los presidentes del mundo.- dio otra calada y se la pasó a Mello, que estaba tan tenso que fumó- en ella las listas de los "criminales" y sus delitos pasaran a manos de las principales manos derechas de Kira.

- Kiyomi Takada, su esposa, Mikami y el mismo Light- espetó el mayor.

- Si - prosiguió Matt- entonces se efectúan las ejecuciones en la misma cárcel.

- ¡Que asco!- Near estaba a punto de vomitar.

L observaba las paredes mohosas en las que se veía obligado a vivir. A fin de cuentas, ese destino había sido decidido por él mismo. Morir o vivir como un muerto en una dictadura sin final.

- Deleznable…

El informativo sobre el fracaso escolar finalizó y de nuevo empezaron las noticias televisivas. La misma presentadora recatada de hacía una hora, volvió a aparecer en prime- time con un titular en boca bastante jugoso.

- Queridos ciudadanos de todo Japón y del mundo entero, el heredero de nuestro gran señor Kira ha sido concebido.

Expresiones de sorpresa se escucharon por todo el vecindario. Seguramente, todo el mundo estaba viendo la televisión en aquellos momentos.

- ¿pero cómo…?- L se sentó al lado del televisor, mirando la pantalla como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. A la derecha de la presentadora y en cuadro más grande que la propia figura de ésta, apareció el rostro de Light.

Imperioso, grandioso, su cabello castaño y sedoso reflejaba hebras doradas y sus ojos rojizos brillaban solemnes. Sinceramente, y sin que sirviera de precedente, aquel demonio si tenía planta de Dios, aunque su corazón fuere un hervidero de serpientes venenosas…

El trocito de chocolate que aún perduraba en su mano, se derritió con el calor.

- La señora Takada, esposa de nuestro gran dios Kira, ha sido concebida y bendecida por su omnipresente esposo.- continuaba explicando la presentadora con un deje de ansiedad en la comisura de sus labios- Y nosotros, como ciudadanos, daremos la bienvenida a ese feto celestial como se merece.- reordenó sus papeles- El día 25 de diciembre, simbólico día para el mundo entero, nuestro señor Kira efectuará una conferencia en "la plaza de Kira". Tendremos más información próximamente.

Las noticias prosiguieron con una interminable lista de leyes absurdas que día a día Kira iba regentando. Mello comenzó a gritar algo parecido a "_No bastaba con uno, que encima quiere heredero"_, Near resoplaba mandándolo callar y L... L… meditaba con el pulgar metido en la boca.

"Un _heredero, un heredero_…- sus ojos se entrecerraban lentamente- _¡Un heredero_!"

- ¡UN HEREDERO!- espetó Lawliet en voz alta, y los otros tres le prestaron atención.

- ¿si y qué?- siseó Mello con el ceño fruncido.

Una risa divertida surcó de los labios marfileños; había estado tan claro desde un principio, si el mundo entero se hubiera rebelado no estarían viviendo aquella dictadura. Eso era, una rebelión, una muestra de que podría ser un dios pero, Light Yagami sigue siendo un…

- …mortal- siseó con júbilo el moreno. Matt, Mello y Near se acercaron a él, ya que parecía haber entrado en trance.- somos estúpidos, soy un estúpido… ¿por qué no me he dado cuenta antes?

Near, que figuraba sus intenciones, relajó el semblante.

- por que eres una buena persona y el matar no entra dentro de tus prioridades, L.- siseó.

- Si…- siseó Lawliet- hasta ahora no, pero queriendo tener un heredero, Light Yagami nos da a entender que sufre temor a morir; que no es un verdadero Dios, nunca lo ha sido.

- ¡Eso ya lo sabía desde el principio!- carraspeó Mello.

- Pero el terror puede más que el intelecto- siseó Matt- además, la gente no sabe perfectamente si Kira es humano o no. Solo lo sabemos nosotros.

L caminó paso a paso, apagó el televisor, recordando…recordando a aquel Light Yagami que le tomó el pelo hasta al final. Aquel Light Yagami que provocó su huida ante el temor de morir junto a Soichiro, Matsuda y compañía… un Light Yagami que SI tenía un punto débil: No es un Dios, No es un shinigami, solo un humano más inteligente que el mundo entero y que se creía el sucedáneo de un inmortal.

- Aunque no nos guste esto, tenemos que atentar contra él y…- sus ojos negros refulgieron en la penumbra- MATARLE.

**Continuará…**

**N/a**: _Hola, espero que no os hayáis liado mucho con la trama. Los Bk´s serían como una policía local, más o menos, solo que son unos tocanarices. Siempre he querido saber como sería Death Note si Light hubiera sido el dios del nuevo mundo, aunque con L vivo, por supuesto. ¡Pues aquí está mi versión ¡ Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones._

_Un besito, nos vemos en el capítulo 2._

**Bergdora- Hermi21.**


	2. Planificación

**Capítulo 2. **Planificación**:**

"La Plaza central Kira" era redonda completamente. El color blanco inmaculado bañaba cada losa del suelo; en medio de la misma, una enorme estatua de plata se alzaba solemne.

La figura de Light era famosa en el mundo entero. Tanto era así, que en cada plaza central de provincia de los distintos países, una estatua de plata decoraba el importante lugar.

Día a día y con auténtica devoción, e incluso fanatismo, los ciudadanos se arrodillaban temerosos para clamar por sus vidas bajos los pies relucientes. A lo lejos, y subordinado por un kilométrico jardín, el palacio de Kira se alzaba imponente.

Light Yagami, tras entregar el segregante cadáver de su padre a Sachiko y Sayu, informó al mundo entero que el era el dios del nuevo mundo. Movió todo lazo político japonés hasta conquistarlo por completo, siguiendo del estadounidense y así…tras las grandes potencias mundiales bajo su yugo, el mundo entero se arrodilló ante él.

Fue entonces, cuando mandó construir su palacio en el centro de Tokio. En él vivía desde entonces; un palacio de oro y plata, que brillaba como un rayo de sol en pleno día de verano. El susodicho podía apreciarse en la lejanía desde cualquier punto de Tokyo y además, era la sede central de la dictadura del Dios Kira.

Los presidentes de cada país se reunían allí una vez al mes, recibían órdenes, entregaban las notificaciones pertinentes de aquellos que debían ser ejecutados y aplicaban cada nueva ley que Kira ordenaba añadir a su doctrina.

Era perfecto, espectacular y grandioso… y allí estaba él, paseando por los jardines repletos de cerezos, arrastrando una túnica color marfil.

Su cabello volaba al viento y sus ojos castaño rojizos se regocijaban con orgullo mientras contemplaba todo aquello que le pertenecía: Japón y el mundo entero.

Ryuk se había quedado junto a él. El shinigami vivía como un rey más; manzanas a diario y diversión por doquier. ¡Bendito el día en que dejó caer su Death Note!

Pero Light no vivía solo en tal enorme palacio. Kiyomi Takada, compañera de la universidad se convirtió en su mujer y una de sus manos derechas en cuanto hubo matado a Misa Amane.

Takada era bella, culta, disciplinada y obediente; y lo que era mejor, ferviente creedora de sus propósitos.

La morena estaba sentada en un banco de cristal frente a una fuente habitada por ocas. Sonreía feliz tras enterarse de la buena nueva: estaba embarazada.

- Mi señor- siseó la mujer cuando la cálida mano de su Dios se apoyó en su mentón- soy muy feliz de llevar en mi útero a su heredero.

"_Ju_"

El hombre la besó delicadamente en el borde de los labios y ella se estremeció ante el contacto.

"- _Eso es, un heredero_- tragó saliva- _alguien que me substituya el día que no esté- _apretó los puños_- si pudiera ser inmortal como cualquier otro Dios…_"

Light se sentó al lado de ella, agarró sus manos con ternura.

- Si, Takada san- la sonrió con orgullo- tú eres la más indicada para llevar en tu vientre a mi vástago.

La morena lo abrazó con deleite, deseando poder traspasar la barrera que existía entre un Dios y una sierva; quería ser su mujer en pleno derecho, pero no podía.

Él se apartó un poco y ella agachó la cabeza, convencida de que era lo correcto: ella no podía tratarlo como un marido, solo era la herramienta de concepción de su Dios y ése era su camino a seguir.

- cof, cof- una tos familiar rompió el silencio súbitamente. Marido y esposa se giraron hacia la puerta principal.

Un hombre de cabello largo, ordenado y de un negro reluciente, se acercaba a ellos con una carpeta en mano. El aludido era apuesto, con gafas y se acercaba al castaño con semblante de adoración. Hizo un ademán de saludo ante Takada y se arrodilló ante Light.

- Mi señor- siseó compungido.

- Mikami- susurró el interpelado con la cabeza muy alta. La luz del sol reflejaba el dorado de sus hebras. Éste lo miró con adoración.

- Tenemos un caso difícil de sentenciar, mi señor- Mikami era el secretario y mano derecha de Kira. Toda persona que debía ser ejecutada pasaba por el dictamen del mismo y seguidamente de su señor.

Takada elevó una ceja.

- ¿un caso sin resolución? ¿de que se trata?- preguntó éste, cogió el vaso de agua que tenía Takada en mano y se lo bebió.

- California, 5 de Octubre- la voz de Mikami se volvió autómata y seria, mientras informaba a su señor- niño de cinco años que iba con su madre a un supermercado; el niño se llevó un paquete de golosinas que su madre no quiso comprarle, la alarma sonó y unos agentes de la Bk´s californiana los detuvieron.

- ¿Y?- puso cara de mal humor el castaño ante el silencio de su subordinado.

- Pues, mi señor, el hurto en menores de diez años no precisa de sentencia de muerte, al menos usted no ha cambiado ese decreto hasta la fecha.- informó lo más rápido posible para no agobiar a su tan adorado ser.

Light se puso en pie, de mal humor, paseó entre los jardines mientras que algunos pétalos de Sakura caían sobre su esbelto cuerpo.

- una madre que no educa a su hijo como es debido no merece vivir en mi mundo- siseó tranquilamente, las flores proseguían en su caída- no quiero rateros tan jóvenes y tampoco padres tan desvergonzados. ¡Aniquiladlos!- profesó con voz potente.

Mikami, a la velocidad de la luz, sacó su Death Note y apuntó los nombres de la familia americana en la lista de sentenciados de muerte.

Takada se puso en pie, abrazándolo.

- Cada vez este mundo va a mejor, ¡todo gracias a ti!- suspiró entusiasta.

- Si, tiene razón señor- se emocionó Mikami.

Light se separó del regazo de la mujer, adentrándose en el edificio el cual era su hogar hace años. Lujos, una cúpula de cristal, unas lámparas enormes de araña de plata, pinturas europeas, escultura barroca, todo… todo lo digno de él.

- avisad a los medios que la edad para la condena de muerte en menores se reduce a los tres años de nacimiento- siseó mientras se aproximaba a un enorme comedor. Se sentó en una butaca renacentista con joyas incrustadas.

Mikami y Takada salieron de la estancia a la vez, agarrando teléfonos móviles y dejando a Kira solo en su letargo de paz.

……………………………….

Le escocían los ojos. Había sollozado por la rabia, por la impotencia de saber que todo aquello era por su culpa.

"- _Si tan solo lo hubiese detenido en su momento, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que las pistas lo conducían a él_".

Elle Lawliet comía sopa aguada cada dos días, a duras penas comía sus anhelados dulces y mucho menos podía salir a la calle. Su vida era peor que un infierno.

Era de noche y aún no había acabado de cenar. Near se había dormido en el sofá y en un rincón del comedor había unas mantas gruesas en las que dormían.

"- _En el suelo, como cerdos_."

Escuchó la voz emocionada de Mello en el pequeño cuarto de baño, estaba junto a Matt y distinguió el sonido de dos cuerpos chocar contra sí. Luego se hizo el silencio y sus respiraciones se tornaron tortuosas: se estaban besando.

L sonrió.

"- _Verdaderamente, Mello y Matt se han echado de menos éste año_".

Recordó los primeros meses después de la muerte de Watari y el cuartel de investigaciones. Japón poco a poco fue reducido a una dictadura cruel y detestable; Light obtenía día a día más poder.

Nunca volvió a verlo frente a frente, ni él tampoco lo vislumbró nunca, pero nunca se cansó de seguir sus pasos.

Cada victoria de Kira fue para él como una puñalada trapera directamente concebida en su corazón; entonces recordaba aquella noche de lluvia.

Se estremeció.

- debería estar muerto…- y apretó su cuchara con una fuerza espeluznante.

Puso el televisor para distraerse de tal pensamiento y tampoco lo alivió. La televisión no existía, solo las leyes de Kira.

Hizo Zapping tratando de encontrar algo interesante, pero lo único que encontró fue: un programa que te enseñaba a ser tan guapo como "nuestro" dios, las fantasías de unas chicas adolescentes que quizás murieran en el próximo mes por su atrevimiento y noticias escabrosas de los próximos condenados a muerte.

Estampó el mando contra la mesa con tal fuerza que Near se despertó.

- ¿Elle?-siseó con los ojuelos cansados.

No contestó al momento, pues sufría convulsiones.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación el peliblanco, incorporándose en el sofá.

- Estoy bien- suspiró mintiendo el moreno.

Near lo abrazó por la espalda, el sonido de los besos de Matt y Mello hacían eco en el lavabo.

- No hago nada bien…- siseó balbuceante el hombre de ojeras oscuras.

Near lo escuchó atento, lo abrazó con más fuerza y jadeó cansado.

- hiciste algo muy bueno- se acurrucó en su yugo, con una sonrisa tierna-salvarnos.

- …

- Si tú no hubieras venido a buscarnos a la Wammy´s House nos habrían asesinado, L- siseó Near, orgulloso de su mentor.

- Si, ya…

- Es cierto- atajó éste- solo nosotros cuatro nos acercamos o superamos a Kira en inteligencia y él lo sabía.

- Por eso ahora estáis siendo buscados- rechinó los dientes. Mello y Matt, curiosos, salieron a escuchar al mayor.- ¡Por mi culpa!- golpeó el sofá con ira.

Mello se sentó junto a ellos y pasó una mano por el hombro de L.

- No te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos, somos supervivientes- rió mientras buscaba una tableta de chocolate en su bolsillo.

- Si- prosiguió Matt- he estado un año junto a los Bk´s y no se han dado ni cuenta.

- ¡Que bobos!- rió Mello entre dientes.

- Lo que no entiendo…- espetó Near, arremolinando un mechón en su dedo- es ¿por que Kira no ha matado a L?, ya que sabe su nombre y también sabe que él nos advirtió para que huyéramos…

Los otros dos quedaron en silencio mirándose entre si, tal vez formulándose la misma pregunta.

El pulgar de Lawliet podría haber sangrado ante el contacto de sus fieros dientes.

- Ni idea Near, no tengo ni idea…

- ¡Tenemos que planear como acabar con él!- intentó de animar Mello- así que fuera esas caras largas, el reinado de ese mamón acabará pronto.

- ¡Si!- apuntó Matt.

Mello se puso frente a L, agarrándolo de los hombros y aproximando su rostro al de él.

- dime, ¿no te gustaría que tu rostro fuera el último que viera antes de morir?

El sonido de las campanas se escucharon a lo lejos.

……………………………………..

25 de diciembre de 2012,

Plaza central de Kira, junto al palacio japonés.

Matt se había vestido muy temprano aquella mañana. El plan que habían elaborado tan minuciosamente tenía que dar resultado.

La brigada de Kira estaba en marcha a primera hora de la mañana, vigilarían mientras el equipo de limpieza, sonido y preparación ultimaban los preparativos del evento.

Cadenas de televisión y radio de todas las partes del mundo se encontraban allí y tan solo eran las 06:00 AM.

Elle se había vestido acorde el plan trazado por Matt. El joven pelirrojo era quien poseía toda la información de primera mano y no iba a andarse con chiquitas.

Agarró el plano del lugar y seguidamente el itinerario del acto.

- a las ocho de la mañana todo estará colocado, a las nueve empezarán a entrar los espectadores y a las diez…- leía quedamente mientras esperaban en el coche.

- A las diez las presentaciones- recalcó Mello.

- ¿de verdad tendremos que vestirnos de esta manera?- apuntó Near.

Así era. Excepto Matt, que iba de oficial, Elle, Near y Mello irían vestidos de peluches gigantes.

Near y Mello se habían sentido un poco estúpidos, pero participar en una obra de teatro que tan minuciosamente se había preparado para el "gran dios Kira" era la mayor manera de subir al escenario.

El pelirrojo se sentó con ellos en el coche antes de salir de una vez dirección la plaza.

- que quede bien claro, antes de que Kira de la noticia oficial, el instituto cultural de Japón ha organizado una obra de teatro dedicada al heredero…

- una historia ridícula…- cercioró L.

- Si, lo es- apuntó Matt.

- Una obra en la que tendremos que ir de cerdito, patito y osito- rió Mello, el cual se había tomado con humor toda la estratagema.- ¡menudos ineptos!, ya podrían buscar mejor argumento que la de una docena de animales bendiciendo y arrodillándose ante el recién nacido.

- En occidente hoy es el día que nace Jesucristo, supongo que será una especie de interpretación dedicada a dicha festividad.- siseó Near.

- Aunque muy mal echo- apuntó L, miró el reloj y luego a Matt de nuevo- bien, tú saldrás aquí y nosotros conduciremos hasta la entrada sur de la plaza, ¿no?

- Exacto- el pelirrojo se puso bien la boina plata y negra.

- Tenemos la documentación falsa de los tres actores que hacen de osito, patito y cerdito…- rascó su oreja- ¿te has cerciorado de que no aparecerán?- cuestionó.

- Si- guiñó un ojo- les puse un gas somnífero en sus casas, pobres…

Entonces L sacó de una cremallera oculta del disfraz un rifle enorme.

- supongo que todos lo tenemos- miró a los otros dos, que señalaron sus armas.

- Bien- asintió Matt.

Salió del coche.

- estaré haciendo vigilancia en los camerinos de los actores, así seré yo quien os deje pasar.- siseó.

- ¡que envidia!- Mello hizo un puchero.

- ¡Pero si eres un cerdito muy mono!- le abrazó con cariño. Near y L miraron al techo, tanta pasión en el ambiente cortaba como un cuchillo.

- Te queda muy bien el uniforme…- y lo besó en los labios.

No dijo nada más, su expresión se volvió seria y firme y partió a paso ligero dirección la puerta.

L condujo entonces dirección la entrada sur.

- "Ya queda poco, Light Yagami, llega tu hora…"-ojos negros refulgían tras una máscara.

……………………

Los vítores se escuchan a kilómetros a la redonda, helicópteros extranjeros con cámaras de televisión se preparaban para sentenciar el momento y la plaza se encontraba llena.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y la población, exasperada, clamaba por la bendición de un Dios que iba a anunciar la concepción de su heredero.

Light Yagami estaba a punto de traspasar los cerezos y subir al palco que le habían preparado especialmente.

La gran estatua de plata brillaba en medio de la plaza, un escenario enorme yacía debajo del palco y cuando él apareció sintió creer que el mundo había gritado a su vez.

- "Todos los países del mundo me están mirando en estos momentos, perfecto- orgulloso, con un traje chaqueta negro y una sonrisa vanidosa el aire besó su rostro, Takada, agarrada a su brazo lo apretó con orgullo- mi mundo"

- ¡Kira, Kira!- las aclamaciones no dejaron de cesar, todos se arrodillaron ante él y él se sentó en su trono de piedras preciosas. Takada se sentó a su izquierda y a su derecha: Mikami, que iba detrás de él.

Una tropa especial de la BK se instaló en fila horizontal detrás de los tres, rifles en alto.

Un presentador de televisión Kinoshita subió al escenario. Sebastián Bach sonó a lo lejos, inundando la plaza con su exquisita melodía.

- Estamos en la plaza central Kira, Tokio- informó el presentador- soy Hiroshi Makimura y ahora, a las 10:00 PM empieza el especial que durante tantos días hemos estado esperando. Donde, nuestro señor- las cámaras enfocaron el rostro de Light- dará una excelente noticia al mundo entero.

Vítores de alegría.

Matt se encontraba en aquellos momentos junto a la BK japonesa debajo del escenario. Al menos unos cincuenta agentes se encontraban cerca de la palestra. Se percató de que uno de sus compañeros había detenido a un joven adolescente que había empujado a una señora mayor para poder ver mejor.

- "_Pobre desgraciado_"- pensó al saber de su futura desgracia. Observó que Light Yagami, Kira, no contestaba a la llamada de sus súbditos.

Observó seguidamente al grupo de actores que esperaban junto a la escalera del escenario: Ositos, pollos, vacas, caballos… todo tipo de animales, y entre ellos, un oso panda, un cerdo rosa y un pato amarillo esperaban para atacar.

Él, Matt, respondería ante la señal. Esperaría a que ellos atacaran para él atacar.

**Flash Back.**

En el mohoso armario había media bolsa de bollos con pepitas de chocolate. L cogió uno y lo engulló con avidez. Hacía dos meses que no probaba dulce alguno.

Matt estaba sentado con los dedos masajeando sus sienes, Mello lo abrazaba, Near jugaba con un puzzle.

- … entonces- tragó lo que pudo- cuando acabe la obra y nosotros apuntemos a Kira, tú te escaparás de la brigada, darás la vuelta e intentarás atacar por detrás.

- Eso haré- siseó Matt.

L lamió sus dedos impregnados de chocolate.

- Solo esperemos que ninguno de nosotros acabe muerto- agarró otro susodicho de la bolsa medio vacía- aunque nada puede ser peor de lo que es ahora.

**Fin flash back.**

El corazón del pelirrojo bombeaba a 100 por hora.

- "Así debe ser, y aunque muriésemos, le daremos a entender al mundo entero, que Kira, sigue siendo un mortal"- asintió con la cabeza, la lluvia de aplausos le dio a entender que la función estaba a punto de comenzar.

Así era.

Montaron en menos de cinco minutos un pequeño pesebre; un niño de unos diez años, una niña y un muñeco se sentaron en un tumulto de paja y entonces los animales subieron al escenario.

Vítores. Cuatro corazones bombeaban sangre frenéticamente.

En el palco central, Takada agarró la mano de Light emocionada.

- OH señor, se supone que ese es el nacimiento de nuestro heredero- sonrió encantada- ¿no es maravilloso?

Light, que sonreía con una mueca, asintió con la cabeza.

- Precioso- contestó irónicamente.

La obra dio comienzo entonces. El grupo de animales empezaron a bailar delante de los padres y el bebé, arrodillándose a su paso. Cada uno de ellos dejaba un regalo fruto de su propia cosecha y los villancicos occidentales no cesaron en los diez minutos de interpretación.

Un niño que hacia de narrador, que estaba al borde del escenario carraspeó entonces.

- Y así fue, como el heredero de nuestro gran mundo se presentó a los animales y toda persona y ser vivo del mismo, estarán bajo su yugo, por siempre- se inclinó y volvieron los aplausos, más fuertes que nunca.

Light carraspeó.

- "_Menuda gilipollez, si me entero quien ha ideado esta mierda desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra_- se puso en pie, había llegado su momento- _por el momento he de quedar bien"._

Se hizo el silencio. Los niños actores y los animales se arrodillaron en el escenario, el sol brillaba con fuerza y le acercaron un micro a Light.

- Ciudadanos- siseó el dictador- estamos aquí el día de hoy por un asunto de gran importancia: Mi sucesor.

Se escuchó el profundo murmullo del público y cuatro pares de ojos, esperaban para poder atacar.

- Llevo seis años de mandato, y aún así la violencia sigue sin erradicarse del todo. Estaréis al corriente de un nuevo paquete de medidas contra tales comportamientos.- prosiguió- mi mandato será largo, puesto que soy el Dios del nuevo mundo; pero como Dios, me he preocupado de que mi saga prosiga por los tiempos.

Señaló a Takada, que se puso en pie y caminó hacia él.

- Kiyomi Takada, mi diosa, nuestra diosa- aplausos- lleva en su útero mi semilla implantada. De esa semilla nacerá el nuevo Dios, a quien tendréis que obedecer, cuando yo decida marcharme…- bajó un tono de su voz- a mi propio cielo.

L, que estaba aún arrodillado dentro de su enorme disfraz de oso, contemplaba tensamente cada palabra emitida por aquellos labios calculadores.

- "_Tanto tiempo sin tenerte en frente, Light kun, tu labia ha aumentado y también tu soberbia_- temblaba ligeramente, buscando con cuidado su rifle bajo la ropa, miró a ambos lados, Mello y Near asintieron- _si quieres irte a tu cielo, será mejor… ¡QUE SEA AHORA!_

Se puso en pie entonces, a una velocidad inigualable sacó su rifle bajo el disfraz y disparó contra Light. La bala chocó en el techo y cayó una losa al suelo.

- ¡Larga vida al Dios!- y todo se rebeló.

Mello y Near siguieron sus instrucciones, y dispararon contra Light y Takada. El castaño se ocultó con sus manos y la mujer empezó a gritar.

A la velocidad de la luz, la BK especial estaba disparando contra él, el resto de actores corriendo, la BK del público subió al escenario y el público gritaba.

Las cámaras no perdían detalle. L, Mello y Near se protegían tras el pesebre.

Matt aprovechó para cumplir con su cometido, corriendo dirección la parte posterior del palco y apartando al gentío que corría histérico.

L, sin embargo, gritaba a cada nuevo tiro.

- ¡LO HABÉIS ESCUCHADO BIEN, TODOS!- mató a dos BK a la vez- ¡KIRA ES MORTAL!- lo disparaban a conciencia, mientras él se protegía con la madera del pesebre- ¡LIGHT YAGAMI ERA UN ESTUDIANTE NORMAL CON DEMASIADAS ÍNSULAS DE PODER! ¡PODEMOS MATARLO, NO ES NINGÚN DIOS!

Pero la gente, aunque escuchaba, corría desesperada. Podía apreciarse a Mikami, libreta en mano, deseoso de poder ver sus caras y escribir sus nombres en la Death Note.

Por desgracia, Light y Takada, estaban completamente protegidos. Su mirada, aunque escondida, se encontró con la de Light.

El castaño lucía un rostro desencajado, histérico, la ira consumiéndolo…atando cabos seguramente y preguntándose ¿Quién diantre era?

- "_No puede ser…-_ sus ojos brillaron entonces más de lo normal. El dorado rojizo de sus ojos tornándose rojo sangre- _¿TÚ?"._

Sintió un golpe seco en su espalda, alguien gritaba y caía al suelo desangrado. Cuando Light miró hacia atrás, podían ver a sus agentes agarrando a un joven pelirrojo que no conocía, aunque iba vestido de BK.

Era Matt, que había disparado contra Light, pero un agente se había interpuesto en su camino.

- ¡CABRÓN!- Mikami perdió la compostura, agarró el bolígrafo y tardó un par de segundos en escribir su nombre en la Death Note.

El rostro del pelirrojo temblaba, resignado y temeroso ante su muerte.

- Enseñadlo al público- tibuteó Light, al cual se le había ocurrido una gran idea- que sus amigos, por que esos- miró al cerdo, pato y oso- son sus amigos, lo vean morir.

Los BK lo empujaron hacia la muchedumbre, Matt comenzó a sentir el corazón desbordarse, incinerarse, arrancarse de sus propias arterias.

Mikami sonrió entonces, comprendiendo y el resto de BK´s bajaron al escenario corriendo.

Light se aproximó a Matt, le tiró del pelo y rió con júbilo.

- Mirad todos- espetó- ésta escoria es uno de esos y se ha atrevido a luchar contra su Dios, morirá en diez segundos- gritos- nueve, ocho…

Mello bajó el arma, salió corriendo entonces gritando: _¡MATT!_

L intentó detenerlo, pero no pudo. Observó el rostro de Kira, extasiado por su triunfo y entonces comprendió que era una trampa.

En pocos segundos, Mello había sido capturado por una docena de BK que estaban quitándole la careta de pollo en aquel momento.

Su cabello rubio osciló en el viento, lloraba, mientras gritaba hacia su pareja.

- ¡MATT!- intentaba alcanzarlo, pero no podía.

Matt cerró los ojos entonces, también llorando, solo pudo leerse un corto "_te quiero"_ y calló de bruces sobre el suelo.

-¡MATT! ¡MATT! ¡JODER, MATT!- intentó librarse para correr hacia él, Light comenzó a reír con estrépito y Mikami estaba a punto de escribir el nombre de Mello. Sin embargo, el castaño le hizo detenerse con un gesto de su mano.

- Espera, creo que esto aún no ha acabado- siseó y su mirada se centró en el oso panda, que había quedado inmóvil tras el pesebre.

L se dirigió a Near, que convulsionaba y le dijo.

- No se si Mello y yo vamos a morir, pero al menos tú debes salvarte…- siseó.

- ¡L!- espetó Near.

- No bajes el rifle, dispárales a diestro y siniestro y coge el coche que está en la puerta sur, aún puedes salvarte.

- Pero…

- No han matado aún a Mello, eso significa algo- tragó saliva- Light trama algo y tengo una corazonada.

- …

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, entonces L empujó a Near para que huyera, él dejó caer el arma y levantó las manos.

Las cámaras aéreas le grababan. Mikami empuñó el bolígrafo entonces.

- "_Sí, quítate la máscara, vamos…-_ una excitación antigua, que hacía años que no se dejaba ver en aquellos ojos asesinos volvían a apreciarse. – _se que eres tú"_

La brigada de Kira lo tiró al suelo entonces, pasándole un pie sobre la espalda y arrancándole casi la máscara de oso panda.

Una cabellera morena salió a la luz, también una piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos negros bañados con ojeras oscuras se encontraron con los ojos rojos sedientos de sangre.

- Light Yagami- siseó entonces el ex detective- mátame si tienes huevos- rugió.

Pero Light no contestó, Mikami esperaba su orden pero esta no llegó. Solo una carcajada asesina que podría espantar a toda la humanidad.

**Continuará.**

**N/a:** Hola a todos, aquí el cap dos. Ahora empieza lo interesante. ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Matarán a L y Mello? ¿Podrá escapar Near? xD espero vuestros reviews con halagos o tomatazos ^^.

Doy las gracias a:

**Andrómeda No sainto**, **Beteperei** y **Vegen Inesawa**. Gracias por los reviews, y si alguien más lee el fic le animo a que me deje un comentario. ^^ Sirven para mejorar y además hacen mucha ilusión.

Besos,

**Bergdora- Hermi21.**


	3. Jaula

**Capítulo 3**- Jaula:

Tronó en el lugar su carcajada sucia, repleta del éxtasis que corría por sus venas. Calló entonces, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"Allí estaba él, el detective que tantas veces estuvo a punto de mandarle al patíbulo. Aquel extravagante en el que en el último momento, perdonó la vida. Nunca supo por qué, lo que si sabía, era que si él no formaba parte de aquel mundo la diversión podría irse al traste.

Sabía que volvería, que algún día se presentaría ante él; y justo había planificado matarle, a él, a quien le salvó la vida y lo dejó huir como un perro.

Si quería jugar, jugarían y él se divertiría, ahora que era Dios y nadie, solo él, podría hacerle frente."

- Señor- Mikami lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿debo ejecutarlos? ¡El otro chico ha huido y no he visto su rostro!- el hombre se sentía frustrado.

- No, Mikami- miró a L con lascivia- no voy a matarlos, no por el momento.

Los dientes apretados de Lawliet amenazaban con herir sus pálidos labios.

- Lleváoslos a los calabozos de palacio- siseó el castaño a la brigada- Takada, marchémonos- agarró a su mujer por el brazo.

- Si- siseó ella, aún consternada por el atentado.

- ¿y el otro?- escupió Mikami, que no podía creerse que su señor no mandara matar a esos estúpidos desertores de la ley.

- Buscadle y encerrarle.- atajó.

Light desapareció por detrás del palco y Mello y L fueron arrestados, taparon sus ojos y boca con una venda y los llevaron a patadas dirección a palacio.

Por el camino, los murmullos sonaban incrédulos, espantados e incluso curiosos.

- "_Light… ¿Cuánta de la gente que está hoy aquí y del mundo entero, se planteará desde este momento como matarte?"_

………………………

Minutos más tarde, ambos cayeron sobre un suelo de piedra mojada. Destaparon su boca y ojos y los BK empezaron a darles patadas por todo el cuerpo.

Reían, los insultaban, L pudo apreciar como le daban una patada en el trasero a Mello, que lloraba.

- ¿Ha muerto tu maricona?- le preguntaba uno de ellos, mofándose- ¿ahora a quien le vas a dar por culo? ¿o es que te daban a ti? Jajajaja.

Mello se puso en pie con furia e intentó pegarles, pero ellos lo empujaron contra la pared y se dio con una baldosa en la cabeza.

El rubio se desmayó, el moreno observaba pensativo, planificando que poder hacer.

Miró cada punto de la pequeña celda, y apreció en un ángulo del techo una diminuta cámara.

"_- Encima ese cabrón nos grabará…"_

- Tú, ojeroso- le dieron una patada en la nariz, sangró a borbotones- encárgate de dar por culo a tu compañero, que se ha quedado sin churri, jajajaja.

- Si- otro de ellos, más musculoso, lo agarró del cabello- aunque tú ya tienes tus añitos, no eres un adolescente por lo que veo.

Lawliet escupió y éste le asestó en el estómago.

- Rezaré para que Kira sama os mate de una vez, mamones…- buscaron entre sus ropas de animalito, buscando armas o cualquier objeto peligroso o que les sirviera de ayuda a escapar- ¡que os den!

Cerraron la verja y el moreno asestó un puntapié a los hierros; adolorido, humillado, le habían vuelto a ganar.

Desistió de su empeño en moler los barrotes a golpes y se sentó en el suelo, intentando ayudar a Mello.

- lo siento Mello, se que en estos momentos quisieras morirte de verdad…- la cabeza rubia de Mello borboteaba gotas de sangre- nunca comprenderé el amor, pero al verte sufrir así… lo mejor será morir sin conocerlo.

Y se pasó las manos por la cabeza, deseando que Mello se compusiera del golpe y que Near pudiera huir sin ser asesinado o capturado.

………………………….

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par y Mikami entró en él como un tornado.

Takada tomaba un té que le habían traído las criadas y Light meditaba pensativo, sentado ante un plato de maki con salmón y caviar.

- El otro ha logrado escapar- siseó con furia- ¡pero lo atraparemos!

- Eso espero- siseó el hombre, que jugaba con sus palillos de plata sobre cada pedazo de pescado.

Mikami hizo una reverencia.

- El mundo entero se ha puesto en marcha, lo mataremos- prometió fervientemente.

El castaño dejó a un lado su plato.

- lo quiero vivo- dijo escuetamente- no muerto.

El moreno no entendía nada. Primero no había matado a los dos terroristas que habían sido atrapados y después esto.

- pero…- pensaba replicar cuando el jefe de BK´S de Tokio irrumpió en la estancia.

- Mi señor- hizo un ademán con el brazo- los prisioneros están en sus celdas.

- Perfecto- atajó Light- quiero verles por las cámaras- ordenó.

Entonces, una gran televisión plasma surcó de una rendija del techo y aparecieron varias imágenes de la celda.

Light sonrió al ver a un Lawliet llenó de morados en la cara y con la nariz sangrando. Su compañero, Mello, cobraba el conocimiento en aquellos momentos.

- Mihael Kheel y Elle Lawliet- leyó en voz baja Mikami- así se llaman los terroristas- rugió, con la esperanza de que su señor le permitiera matarlos.

- Se perfectamente como se llama…él- siseó Light, aun prendado de la lamentable imagen del hombre de profundas ojeras. "_Con lo que llegó a ser en su momento este desgraciado… el gran detective L"._

Takada se acercó a su marido.

- ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó impresionada.

- Si- siseó Light- es un viejo amigo, al que permití vivir-sonrió-jujuju.

Mikami, Takada y el jefe de los BK´s observaban al castaño, éste echaba un poco de sake en su vaso y lo bebía de un golpe.

- Atrapad al otro de todas formas- lamió sus labios Light- y a estos dos, de momento dejadlos sangrar un poco más…

En la imagen, L escupía un poco de sangre y Mello rozaba su cráneo, sangraba un poco.

-… después, yo me encargaré de hablar cara a cara con Elle Lawliet, jujuju, jajaja- y volvió a reír con estrépito, ante la estupefacción del resto.- y sobretodo- miró a Mikami y al jefe de los BK-que ha nadie se le ocurra matarlo- y su voz se tornó hosca- quien se atreva a tocarlo, LO MATARÉ.

Su palabra era ley, e incluso Mikami, que se veía el más reacio a dejar vivo a los dos terroristas, palideció ante el mandato de su Dios.

…………………..

Mello estaba bien, al menos físicamente. Su cabeza había dejado de sangrar, pero en cambio su alma necesitaba una transfusión urgente.

La vista se le nublaba ante los pensamientos, ante la imagen de un Matt que posiblemente ahora fuera pasto de perros sarnosos. Y estaba Near, que no lo habían capturado, pero era cuestión de tiempo.

Agarró su cabeza con las dos manos, apretó la mandíbula, quiso gritar pero L lo impidió abrazándolo.

- ¡Joder, joder, todo ha salido mal!- se exasperó. Lloró como nunca había llorado e incluso los ojos le dolían por tal esfuerzo.

El moreno no se encontraba para lanzar cohetes. Su orgullo había sido tocado y hundido por segunda vez, estaba apaleado, en una celda inhóspita, con un amigo muerto… pero para Mello era peor, mucho peor: su amor no existía.

Un nudo apresó su garganta, le gustaría preguntarse: ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se siente al saber que lo que más amas es ceniza? ¿Qué se siente al ser ceniza junto a él? ¿Duele? ¿Abrasa? ¿Acaso desea él también morir…? Lo miró, lamentablemente sus lágrimas le daban la razón.

- Mello…

- ¡Que nos mate de una vez!- rugió el rubio.

- Mello, tú no eres así- siseó el hombre de las ojeras.- eres valiente.

- …- quedó callado-¿de que me sirve ser valiente? Él ya no está y es cuestión de segundos de que nuestros corazones se detengan.

Se lo quedó mirando, pensando, toda aquella situación debía tener alguna clase de explicación.

- No es normal que sigamos vivos, deberíamos haber muerto desde el momento en que Mikami leyera nuestros nombres.

- ¿y por que no lo ha hecho?- atajó el rubio.

El interpelado observó la pequeña cámara que seguramente lo estaba grabando.

- No lo sé, supongo que por el mismo motivo por el que no me mató a mí hace seis años.- espetó.

Mello se puso en pie, se bajó los pantalones ante la estupefacción de su compañero y empezó a orinar dirección a la cámara.

- ¡Me meo en ti Light Yagami! ¡Me meo y me cago en ti! ¡Ojalá te rajen el cuello aunque por ello tenga que morir toda la humanidad! ¡MAMÓN!- L lo detuvo.- ¡Déjame!

- No pierdas los estribos…- abrió los ojos de par en par el mayor.

- ¡ME SUDA LA POLLA!- Continuó este, poniéndose en posición de querer hacer algo más que orinar.

- ¡Mello!

Ambos compañeros comenzaron a discutir, y en ese momento, desde una habitación en penumbra, un hombre de cabellos castaños observaba la televisión.

Light Yagami sonreía, excitado ante la idea de volver a ver a L de nuevo.

Allí, en una celda, como estuvo él antaño; a su merced, sabedor de poder acabar con su vida como cuando una persona pisotea un huevo.

Vulnerable, y eso le gustaba.

Agarró el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

- Señora Kinoshita, suba a mis aposentos ahora mismo, tengo un encargo importante para usted.

…………………………..

Pasaron las horas y se había echo de noche. Mello se había quedado dormido por los nervios y la tensión; L le acariciaba el cabello.

En la penumbra y alumbrado por la luz de la luna parecía más blanco que de costumbre. Aún así se encontraba triste, y ya no era humillación el sentimiento que predominaba en él.

- Si tan solo pudiera vivir, como una persona normal- dejó el cabello del más pequeño en reposo- anhelar algo tan simple como el amor puro que sentía Mello por Matt…

Sonrió.

- Es curioso como todo eclosiona cuando pierdes a un ser querido- mordió su pulgar- ni el más inteligente de los hombres podría entender ese significado.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la verja se abrió lentamente.

Dos BK´s aparecieron entre la oscuridad y sin decir nada, lo agarraron de ambas manos levantándolo del suelo.

- ¿pero que…?-quiso cuestionar el preso, resistiéndose al agarre.

- Son órdenes, andando- atajó el superior de ambos- ¡Rápido!

Mello despertaba en aquellos momentos, y lo único que pudo sisear era un… "_¿Qué hacéis?"_, pero no pudo terminar la frase: L había desaparecido de la celda.

…………………………..

Subieron una escalinata de mármol. Hacía un buen rato que el olor putrefacto del calabozo había desaparecido, ahora olía a perfume y a comida.

Subió escaleras y más escaleras, y L no pudo más que maravillarse ante tanto arte en tan elegante sitio.

Se detuvieron ante una gran puerta de roble, de la que apareció una mujer de mediana edad que esperaba con disposición a ejecutar órdenes.

- hemos traído al prisionero señora Kinoshita- graznó uno de ellos y soltó a Lawliet. Quedaron allí, esperando que el moreno quisiera escapar o hiciera algún movimiento.

- Muy bien- lo mujer sonreía gentilmente- ahora me encargo yo de él, gracias- hizo una reverencia ella.

- Nosotros estaremos con el resto haciendo el turno, si este gusano intentara escapar…- hizo un gesto agresivo y ambos desaparecieron.

Lawliet enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

- ¿quiere pasar a la habitación, señor Lawliet?- preguntó ella con cortesía.

L no entendía nada. ¿Quién estaba en esa habitación? ¿Para qué lo habían traído? ¿Iría a ver a Light? ¿Qué pasaría con Mello?

- Por que no- decidió ser precavido, espero a que la mujer abriera la puerta y ambos se adentraron en la estancia.

El olor a cerezo era potente y la luz impregnaba cada ápice de la habitación. Las cortinas eran de un suave color rosa y las paredes de un color vainilla cremoso. Estaba elegantemente amueblado y decorado.

La cama era enorme, y su enorme edredón plateado adivinaba su contenido: Plumaje de alta calidad.

También disponía de televisor de plasma y aparato de música.

- ¿y esto?- aún no salía de su asombro.

La mujer estaba detrás de él.

- Nuestro señor, el poderoso Kira, ha dispuesto de esta habitación para usted- declaró ella.

Las facciones del ex detective se ofuscaron al instante.

-¿cómo dice? ¿Para mí? ¿Light…?- un torrente de preguntas.

La mujer parecía nerviosa ante la mención del nombre "Light", se secó un poco el sudor.

- Sí, nuestro señor quiere que se asee, coma y espere en ésta habitación para poder entablar una conversación con usted.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, dejando visible dos fisuras peligrosas bajo su ceño fruncido.

- Hablar conmigo…- chasqueó con la lengua, asqueado, aunque nervioso a la vez.

- Si- ella se acercó a la puerta, quería marcharse cuanto antes- yo ya he predispuesto todo para la mayor comodidad, ahora tendrá que esperar.- hizo otra reverencia- buenas noches.

Salió veloz y cerró la puerta con llave. El moreno se acercó entonces a la susodicha e intentó abrir.

- "_Imposible_- carraspeó- _disponen de una buena seguridad_".

Se acercó a las ventanas, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en un séptimo piso; también estaban cerradas.

- perfecto- ironizó- estoy atrapado, pero en una cárcel de lujo- se sentó en una silla que estaba frente a un tocador.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y abrió los cajones. Allí había de todo: un botiquín, cremas e incluso maquillaje.

Decidió investigar más por la estancia, así que prosiguió por el comedor. Encendió la televisión de plasma, y suspiró con alivio al comprobar que aún no habían atrapado a Near.

Luego se acercó a un armario ropero, lo abrió y contempló la cantidad de ropa que había allí.

- alucinante, encima estaré como un rey- sonrió haciendo una mueca- ¿Qué más habrá por aquí?.

Entró en una habitación contigua y sus ojos brillaron del gusto al ver una pequeña cocina y una enorme nevera.

La abrió de golpe, llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado y casi se cae al suelo por la impresión.

Estaba llena de dulces, total y completamente llena de dulces. La cantidad exacta para comer durante un mes.

No pudo aguantar; y sin comprobar siquiera que la comida estuviera envenenada, devoró un enorme pastel de chocolate con las mismas manos.

Relamió las uñas y los dedos, metió la cabeza en el bizcocho impregnando su rostro del dulce chocolate negro. Aquello era el paraíso, un orgasmo en toda regla.

Cuando se hubo comido todo el pastel cerró la nevera, se percató de que parecía un cerdo de lo sucio y magullado que se encontraba y buscó una ducha por el resto de la estancia.

Efectivamente, había una bañera, enorme por cierto, un lavabo y un espejo; todos de lujo.

El moreno se metió en la bañera tras quitarse la ropa y dejarla en el suelo, estaba adolorido.

Llenó la bañera con él dentro y jadeó cuando el agua caliente quemó en su piel. Se sintió culpable, le gustaría que Mello y Near pudieran disfrutar de ese baño. Agarró un bote de jabón, olor a fresa y lo echó en la bañera.

Investigó por los cajoncitos de al lado donde había champú, gel, sales y bolitas efervescentes.

Echó un par en la bañera, cerró el grifo y se relajó entonces.

Fue entonces cuando lo asaltaron los pensamientos.

"_¿Qué se propone Light Yagami? ¿Por qué tantas atenciones? ¿Acaso quiere darme unos minutos de placer antes de matarme?"_

Se removió entre el tumulto de perfumada espuma.

"_Me frustra el no saberlo_- limpió las heridas suavemente, el chocolate de su rostro había desaparecido- _aunque tengo la sensación, que pronto lo sabré_".

Miró el techo entonces.

"- ¿_Me preguntó si aquí también tendrá cámaras de seguridad?"_ Y se sonrojó un poco, tan solo por unos segundos. A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué más daba? Eran hombres y para colmo, él también lo espió en su casa en su momento: lo vio comer, dormir, masturbarse, incluso ducharse…

Tragó saliva.

"_Pareciera como si todo lo que le hice a él al intentar atraparle, fuera a pasarme ahora a mí."_

Pasaron unos minutos y salió de la bañera empapando el suelo. Cogió una toalla enorme y tapó su cuerpo con ella.

Cuando salió del baño, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y abrió la nevera de nuevo.

- pastelitos, esta vez os devoraré con cucharilla, no temáis- escogió un par de natillas, una docena de pasteles de repostería y un chocolate a la taza.- Mm de momento me conformo con vosotros- se relamió.

Agarró una bandeja y se dirigió de nuevo al comedor, la televisión estaba encendida, su cabello negro chorreaba agua y en el centro de la sala, una figura anónima hacía acto de presencia.

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la bandeja. Allí estaba. El demonio, su demonio particular. El desgraciado que había acabado con su vida: Light Yagami.

Se hizo el silencio entonces; ambos de pie en medio de la estancia.

"- _Tenías que entrar ahora, miserable_".- meditó, dejando la bandeja de dulces en la mesita auxiliar.

Light lucía como la última vez que lo vio, pero diferente. Sus galas eran apropiadas a su nuevo estatus, su cabello se mantenía igual de peinado y perfecto y sus ojos brillaban con expectante superioridad.

Lo miraba y él lo miraba a él. Ninguno de los dos había hablado todavía, pero con la mirada se decían todo aquello que los labios no emitían.

- Buenas noches, Elle Lawliet- siseó entonces Light, sonriente, comenzando al fin la tan ansiada conversación- son muchos años los que han pasado.

- Light Yagami- carraspeó L- si que han pasado años.

Light se sentó entonces en una silla, cruzó las piernas y lo observó. Parecía divertido ante el espectáculo de ver a un L medio desnudo, mojado completamente y con una bandeja a rebosar de dulces.

- Has cambiado muy poco, L, sigues tan temerario como siempre- observó la bandeja- y sigues fervientemente alimentándote a base de glucosa. Morirás de diabetes- susurró con ironía.

- Podrías apuntarlo en tu Death Note- el moreno proseguía estando de pie- sería divertido ¿no?- emitió una mueca burlona- Elle Lawliet asesinado por atragantarse con una rosquilla, ¿Qué te parece?

- Divertidísimo- aplaudió el castaño- aunque no te dejé vivo para que murieras de una forma tan ridícula.- y su voz se tornó sería.

El ambiente se tensó.

- Tú me dirás por que lo hiciste entonces- entrecerró los ojos este.

- Para humillarte- jadeó Light-¿para qué si no? El mundo no sería divertido si tú hubieras muerto a la primera de cambio.

- …- el mayor entrecerró los puños con ira.

- Sabía que algún día harías algo, algo contra mí…- se puso en pie- algo que me divirtiera- exhaló un suspiro, mientras intentaba agarrarle el mentón. Ambos tenían la misma estatura.

Lawliet lo apartó de un manotazo, sus ojos negros brillando por la ira.

- hemos estado a punto de matarte, ¿acaso lo ves divertido?- abrió mucho las aletas de la nariz al nombrar la palabra "_matarte_".

- Para nada, pero sigo vivo, ¿no?- rió un poco- los dioses están de mi parte, saben quien es el que tiene razón y quien no.

- El pueblo dudará-atajó el moreno, mientras observaba como Light cogía la taza de chocolate caliente, daba un sorbo, y dejaba la misma con repugnancia.

Alzó una ceja con solemnidad.

-¿tú crees? Nadie es tan valiente como para enfrentarse a mi mandato- volvió a acercarse a él.

- Después del día de hoy habrá un antes y un después en tu dictadura, te lo puedo asegurar- siseó el moreno, un deje de odio impregnando su voz.

Light quedó frente a él, algo pálido, la duda asaltándole y frente a su rostro el de L, subestimándole.

- Sigues igual de chulo, engreído y temerario.- jadeó Light- casi mueres por ello, déjame recordarte- atajó.

- Y yo te respondo lo que te dije en el escenario esta misma mañana- y aproximó su rostro al de él- MÁTAME SI TIENES HUEVOS.- chirrió los dientes.

Quedaron en silencio por segunda vez, taladrándose con la mirada, y rompiendo la tensión del momento con una nueva risa lunática.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

- ¿Es que ahora aparte de ser "un dios" eres también un loco?- inquirió.

- Mi querido Elle, Ryuga, Ryuzaki- pasaba su manos sobre sus labios para no reír- de lo de que el mundo cambiará a partir de ahora, ya lo veremos; y sobre lo de matarte…déjame que te diga una cosa.

- ¿qué?- esperó escuchar el moreno.

- ….

Light no contestó, pero sin embargo lo agarró con fuerza de los débiles y blancos brazos y lo atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo.

- ¿PERO QUE COÑO HA…?- intentó chillar el interpelado, Light le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Estás más débil que hace seis años, ¿Qué no te has alimentado bien?- se mofó- prosigamos- apretó más fuerte en sus brazos, dejando nuevos morados en la nívea dermis-¿para qué matarte cuando puedo jugar contigo?- y lo estampó contra la cama.

La toalla que lo envolvía se deslizó un poco dejando a la luz parte de sus piernas y el pubis. Lawliet no tardó en taparse, aunque los ojos de Light se perdían en cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, lunático?- cuestionó con un arranque de ira.

- Quiere decir, que a partir de ahora, vas a ser mi muñeca- siseó este, acercándose a la cama- serás "mi puta".

N/a: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Espero que el fic os guste más cada capítulo y me dejéis vuestros comentarios.**

**Os agradezco los reviews a: **Andrómeda no Sainto,nebyura, Vegen Inesegawa y beteperei, **por vuestro apoyo.**

**Y a todos aquellos que lo hayan leído, gracias, ¡Mil gracias y haber si os animáis a reviewar!.**

Bergdora-hermi21.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- **Chantaje:

Sacando fuerza de cada una de sus células, se puso en pie. La toalla calló y quedó desnudo ante él. Alzó una ceja con diversión.

"¿_Pero que clase de ofensa es ésta? ¿Se cree que por qué el mundo se ha vuelto idiota y le lamen los pies, voy a caer yo también?"_

- ¿Tu puta?- cuestionó, casi se carcajea por el acudido.

- Eso mismo- asintió Light, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia barriendo sus labios.

- Pfft- espetó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos- si querías una puta, ¿Por qué mataste a Misa Amane? Se le daba bastante bien- atajó.

- Demasiado inepta- siseó él, sus ojos se perdían en los genitales ajenos. L empezó a incomodarse.

- También tienes a tu mujer, e incluso a Teru Mikami- prosiguió y empezó a taparse de nuevo con la toalla, haciéndose un fuerte nudo- estoy seguro de que se vestiría de colegiala si tú se lo pidieras. Incluso se podría un tanga, plantéatelo.

El castaño se acercó lentamente a él, maldiciendo con la mirada a aquella toalla blanca que había ocultado la intimidad de su preso.

- Ninguno de ellos me satisface, a mí, solo me excitas tú- prosiguió, e intentó agarrarlo de la cintura para estamparlo contra su cuerpo.

L le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago, y Light calló contra la pared profiriendo un ruido sordo.

- ¡SOY UN HOMBRE, GILIPOLLAS! ¡Parece mentira que te pongas duro al mirar a otro tío!- escupió rabioso, hacía tiempo que no perdía así los estribos.

- "_Su puta… ¿Qué se ha pensado? Soy años mayor que él, no soy un cualquiera. Yo fui el gran detective L y este es un asesino con demasiados pajaritos en la cabeza."_

Hizo un corte de manga.

- Mátame si quieres, pero a mí no me tocas; antes te mato yo.- atajó, y sus palabras sonaron frías y venenosas.

El agredido se puso en pie, fascinado ante el ataque repentino de aquel hombre delgado y de complexión débil. Rió.

- No tienes ni la mitad de fuerza de la que tenías antaño- colocó bien su cabello despeinado- pero lo que si haces es gritar con facilidad, has perdido tu apatía y tu frialdad. ¿instinto de supervivencia tal vez?

- Contigo, uno debería hacer un pacto con el diablo- siseó crudamente.

Light se repuso, sacudió su larga túnica y no desistió en acercarse a él de nuevo, que se dispuso a atacar por segunda vez.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me toques- rugió el moreno- te mataré si es necesario- pero Light no le hacía caso.

- Y yo te digo que serás mi esclavo y mi puta, cueste lo que cueste.

Y estalló la pelea. Ambos comenzaron a pelearse como en un pasado habían echo varias veces. Pierna contra pierna y puño contra puño. Al estar en toalla, el mayor llevaba las de perder, además de que sus heridas se acrecentaban con cada golpe furioso que Light le otorgaba.

La violenta disputa se pausó cuando Light pudo inmovilizarlo encima de la cama; agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza y oliendo su cuello y clavículas con deleite.

- hueles muy bien- silbó encantado, arrastrando la nariz y los labios por aquella piel tiritante y pálida.

- ¡No me…!- intentó gritarle el moreno, pero una mano en su boca le impidió hablar.

- Elle, vamos a hacer un trato- espetó el castaño tosiendo un poco- estoy seguro que no vas a defraudarme.

- ….- el otro no podía contestar, aún aprisionado por la mano ajena.

- Como por las buenas no vamos a conseguir nada, solo lograría violarte y seguramente acabarías hiriéndome en el paso- carraspeó- vamos a tratar este tema de otra manera- soltó sus labios hinchados.

La mirada fugaz y ensombrecida no se hizo esperar.

- ¿el qué?- preguntó éste, intentando soltarse del agarre a duras penas.

- Pues tú te quedarás aquí, en palacio, conmigo y en esta habitación tan lujosa. Serás mi sirviente, esclavo, puta- sonrió- llámalo como quieras.

- ¡Serás…!- levantó un puño

Pasó un dedo por su boca e intentó morderle.

- A cambio yo no mataré a Mihaeel Keel- un brillo dorado apareció en sus irises carmesíes- ni al otro muchacho, cuando sea atrapado.

La garganta de Elle se resecó, todo su cuerpo quedó estático sobre la cama. Light, al percatarse se levantó, planchando las arrugas de la ropa con sus manos.

- Creo que es un buen trato, vivirás bien dentro de lo que cabe, no morirás- agarró el mando y la televisión plasma mostró la imagen de Mello, que estaba sentado contra la pared- y él no morirá tampoco.

Convulsiones involuntarias se empezaron a adueñar del cuerpo desnudo que yacía sobre las sábanas de plumas.

- "_No, esto no puede estar pasándome. No…"_

- ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Light entonces. Tuvo que esperar varios segundos para encontrarse con la mirada oscura del ex detective.

- ¿Qué pasaría si aún así me niego?- carraspeó, la garganta reseca y las cuerdas vocales pidiendo ayuda dentro de su cuerpo.

El aspirante a Dios frunció el ceño entonces, meditativo.

- En ese caso, tu amigo morirá y te violaré; aunque tenga que traer a una docena de BK´s para que te sujeten el cuerpo… y posiblemente- hacía como si pensara- te mataré después.- y ya no quedaba ni un atisbo de risa, ni de burla en sus labios carnosos. Su mirada helada lo penetraba intensamente.

Lawliet no supo que decir, no habían palabras posibles para salir de ese enredo.

"- _Morir, no me importaría morir, si así el sufrimiento acabara, pero… ¡No quiero que él me venza! Tampoco quiero que mueran ni Mello ni Near, no por mi culpa"_

- ¿Has de pensar una respuesta? Me parece bien- siseaba Light, el cual se acercaba a la puerta- te doy toda la noche para que lo pienses y volveré al alba para conocer tu decisión- atajó.

- …

- Esperaré con impaciencia - su vista descendió hacia sus piernas desnudas.

No dijo nada más, cerró con un portazo y lo único que pudo escucharse fue el sonido de la docena de llaves y el sistema de seguridad instalándose en el umbral.

El treintañero se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, hundido. Las lágrimas impotentes bañaron sus ojos y la imagen de Matt, Mello y Near se aposentó en su mente.

También la de Light Yagami; seis años atrás… que aunque sospechoso, había una parte de él que le agradaba y que incluso anhelaba su amistad.

Por último abrazó su cuerpo, tenía frío, y echó de menos a Watari: aquel ángel protector que ni en vacas flacas podría salvarle.

…………………………………………

Le dolían los ojos, las pupilas se le habían irritado ante la polvareda y el abrirlos desencadenaba una dura batalla física.

Se escuchaban voces en la oscuridad, timbres de voz que cada vez estaban más próximos a él. Se percató de que no podía moverse y que le dolía mucho el brazo izquierdo.

Con una fuerza inmensurable sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzó a abrir un ojuelo oscuro para encontrarse con penumbra y una luz cercana.

¿Aquello sería una seña de la muerte que trataba de abarcarlo y llevarlo hacia su yugo? Si así fuera, esa niña de ojos oscuros y piel blanca sería un ángel, una salvadora que había venido a buscarle… De nuevo un pinchazo en el brazo y algo húmedo que manchaba su piel.

- ¡Papá, ha despertado!- la niña, que tenía una preciosa vocecita de ángel exclamó en voz alta; a los pocos segundos un hombre y una mujer se acercaron a él.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, observó a ambas lados, arriba y al frente, estaba en una casa; o eso creía.

- Ya has despertado, menos mal- el hombre era un desconocido cuarentón, pero tenía un rostro amable y no se vio turbado ante su presencia.

- Si, sangrabas mucho- la mujer, que seguramente sería su esposa, se acercó a mí; tenía una venda en sus manos y la enroscó en mi brazo.

Fue entonces cuando recordó un poco. Balas asesinas que intentaban darle caza, gritos y oscuridad mientras corría bajo un disfraz de cerdito rosa. L y Mello, que se habían quedado en la plaza, Matt había muerto…sangre, una bala que penetraba en el albino brazo y abrasaba la piel, la carne y el hueso. Dolor.

Intentó tocarse el brazo por instinto, pero el hombre no se lo permitió.

- estás débil jovencito- le explicó con sonrisa amable- debes descansar y cuidarte.

No entendía nada, ¿Qué hacía allí? Si había logrado escapar de los BK´s y ese hombre lo había encontrado, ¿por qué no lo había entregado?

Se fijó en cada detalle de la pequeña buhardilla donde vivía aquella familia. Nada del otro mundo, un par de camas un sofá destartalado… como el lugar donde ellos vivían. Parecía justo un lugar donde vivía una persona con tendencias anti Kira.

- ¿Usted…?- preguntó Near en un susurro- ¿no piensa entregarme? Es peligroso que me quede aquí, si nos descubren morirán.

La niña se abrazó a su madre un poco asustada, pero la mujer se limitó en acunarla con una expresión dulce. El padre no cambió su expresión en ningún momento.

- Lo se- siseó- pero, me parece tan loable lo que tú y tus compañeros habéis hecho hoy...- se rascó la cabeza, el brillo de las lágrimas perlaba en sus irises castañas.

- Algo que deberíamos haber echo todos los japoneses hace años- espetó la mujer, muy segura de si misma.

- ¿mamá, vamos a morir?- preguntó la niña entonces, tendría siete años aproximadamente.

El padre la cogió en brazos y la abrazó contra sí, la niña sonrió ante el contacto fraternal.

- No, Sayako, no temas, este chico es un héroe- señaló a Near, que se sonrojó- gracias a él muchas personas van a abrir los ojos y quien sabe, tal vez…

- …muchos recobren la valentía- siseó la madre, el brillo de la esperanza surcando en su rostro.

Near hizo intento de levantarse, se había puesto nervioso; según L y los demás, había personas que estaban en contra de la doctrina de Kira, otra que aunque lo estuviera se callaba por miedo y sus alegados, los cuales han tenido que besar la estúpida estatua de plata de la plaza para poder sobrevivir. Cobarde, pero entendible. ¿Qué había más valioso que la propia vida?

- ¿y cómo me salvó?- preguntó entonces el peliblanco, culpable por estar en aquel lugar y que pudieran descubrirles de un momento a otro.

El hombre soltó a Sayuko, se encendió un cigarro y se sentó en una silla frente al herido.

- Te encontré por casualidad. Al haber tanto revuelo por la conferencia y el atentado, los trabajadores comunes como yo hemos tenido que hacer guardia frente a las obras y pozos.

- ¿pozos?- inquirió Near.

- Si, Japón está en obras- siseó el hombre- debes saber seguramente que Kira quiere reorganizar la ciudad a su gusto. Pues bien, yo me encargo de ir tapando los pozos y socavones que puedan encontrarse en la ciudad. Hay muchos.

- Demasiados…- la mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

- Caíste en uno cuando te perseguían, en uno de los que se encuentran en el parque Tashitmoto.

Near hizo memoria. Corría por un lugar verde lleno de árboles, le habían disparado en el brazo y estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿entonces caí en un pozo?- inquirió alzando una albina ceja.

- Si- afirmó el hombre- y yo, que estaba vigilando por la zona te escuché al caer- dio una bocanada de humo- estaba escuchando la radio y me enteré de lo que pasaba, entonces- se puso muy serio- al verte a ti me percaté de quien eras, y sentí un extraño impulso, quería protegerte para que en un futuro pudieras volver a atacar y hacer justicia- apagó el cigarrillo.

La mente de Near se encontraba nublada; no solo por el dolor cegador de la herida sangrante, sino por la emoción. La exquisita emoción de que aún podrían vencer: Mello, L, Matt y él vencerían.

La mujer se acercó a la cama, agarrándolo de las manitas y sacándolo de su ensoñación.

- somos muchos los que hemos sufrido muchacho- y notó como le temblaba el labio inferior- muchos los que hemos perdido familia, amigos y libertad.

- También somos muchos los que queremos cambios- siseó el hombre- necesitábamos una seña para poder entrar en acción…

- Y vosotros cuatro nos la habéis dado- la mujer abrazó a su hija- muchos queremos para nuestros hijos un mundo mejor, con paz de verdad y sin temer a la muerte por manos de Kira.

- Yo…- Near no sabía que decir, nunca se le había dado bien tratar con la sociedad y menos con desconocidos- no se que decir…

El hombre se dirigió a la nevera, sacó un vaso de leche y se lo ofreció a Near, la mujer se levantó para buscar algo para comer.

- de momento no tienes que decir nada, solo recuperarte y pensar- le dio para que bebiera- el resto llegará por si solo, por cierto, mi nombre es Michuru Sakuragi, ésta es mi mujer Tsubasa y mi hija Sayuko.

Sayuko sonrió, su madre le había mandado llevarle al invitado una bandeja con arroz hervido y maki de atún.

- quédate, por favor- la sonrisa de la niña era tan dulce, que no podría resistirse. Además, él no había huido para nada, L confiaba en él y él no iba a defraudarlo. Apretó el bol del arroz visionando el rostro de Kira.

- Mi nombre es Near.

………………………………….

Había caminado hacia su propia habitación; lugar que no compartía con Takada, puesto que no dormían en un mismo lecho.

Cada noche y en silencio se acostaba allí, en una cama de auténtico plumaje de oca, con el incienso de iglesia edulcorando la habitación y la música clásica deleitando su oído.

Se relajaba, podía pensar con más claridad y en aquellas horas de la noche, a solas, se masturbaba frenéticamente, saciando lo insaciable.

La carne era débil y él, como buen Dios, se frustraba por ello. ¿Pero qué tenía de malo caer sobre el pecado carnal? Dioses griegos y romanos de gran renombre cayeron constantemente, bañando con su semilla el mundo. El no sería menos.

En su oscuridad, junto a su Death Note, llevaba a cabo las purgas de mayor importancia del mundo. Una a una, lentamente, masturbando su miembro a la par de cada pincelada de pluma negra, disfrutando de sus dos mayores placeres. La purga existencial y la purga de sus hormonas infestas por el sedentarismo.

Sonrió entonces; había llegado a él.

Desnudo, lo había visto desnudo, como un pedazo de carne en un plato de plata esperando a ser devorado.

Sería difícil, si, tendría que recurrir al chantaje, a la violencia, pero cuando se comiera ese ansiado bouquet de un solo bocado, el mundo tendría más sentido del que tenía ahora y sería más suyo que nunca.

Siempre le había gustado, ser superior a los demás y enfrentarse con duros obstáculos. Nunca lo vio perdido, no a L. Sabía que un día volvería, volvería para enfrentarlo… sorprendiéndole, incluso haciéndole pasar miedo por unos pocos segundos…No importaba como, pues el placer que sentiría en días venideros opacaría todo átomo de inciertitud y temor.

Un leve repique en la puerta lo turbó y malhumoró. Soltó su Death Note dejándola encima de la mesa y extrajo sus dígitos de la redondez de su glande sonrojado.

- Adelante- escupió con voz crispada.

Mikami abrió la puerta, hizo una reverencia en la misma y saludó cortésmente.

- Mi señor…- siseó con adoración, sin poder finalizar la frase por su larga lista de adjetivos divinos.

- Pasa- arrugó la nariz Light, aún así, para Mikami era hermoso.

El hombre se levantó de su casi arrodillamiento, sacudió sus prendas y adelantó media docena de pasos. Light estaba estirado en la cama, se lo veía tan sensual que el mismo moreno se sofocó.

- Señor, lamento informarle de que el cuarto terrorista no ha sido localizado. Fue herido en un brazo, pero desapareció en el bosque. Estamos investigando por tierra, aire y mar. Y sobretodo, por los parques cercanos, guaridas y socavones.

- Perfecto- atajó Light bostezando. Lo que menos le apetecía era ponerse a hablar y más de una insignificancia como el hombre vestido de cerdito. Su máxima prioridad era L. Observó la lenta aguja de reloj, ¿Cuándo llegaría el alba?

Mikami carraspeó, poco apropiado en él; el castaño se giró hacia él.

- ¿algo más?- alzó una ceja con molestia- necesito descansar y recobrar fuerzas.

- Si me permite señor- el ex fiscal rozaba sus dedos con las puntas- ¿le ocurre algo? ¿Lo veo preocupado?

Entonces Light se levantó de la cama. Pasó por encima de su torneado cuerpo una bata plateada que ocultaba su pijama marfil y sus abultados pantalones; caminó entonces hacia Mikami.

- ¿debería ocurrirme algo, indeseable?- lo agarró por la nuca, blandiéndolo, haciéndolo mirar el suelo.

- Mi señor, tened compasión de mí- tembló Mikami- yo solo quiero lo mejor para vos, si puedo hacer algo para contentarlo tras un día tan duro, yo…

Tibuteaba, aquella rata complaciente tibuteaba y temblaba ante él. Iluso de mierda, cualquier día lo mataré por perro pulgoso y a Takada también- pensó en su mujer- otra estúpida,si no la necesitara para procrear a mi heredero…

"Él" era el único que valía la pena. Él único lo suficientemente inteligente, él único que antaño lo puso de los nervios, el que había tenido los suficientes huevos como para llegar armado a un escenario con miles de personas solo para matarlo…él, ojeras oscuras y orbes enormes…Elle, ELLE LAWLIET.

Su erección creció en el pantalón hasta llegar a puntos insospechados, aquello sorprendió tanto al propio Light que agarró la cabeza de Mikami, estampándola contra el sediento bulto.

- Si quieres ayudarme en algo, cómeme la polla Mikami, y más te vale que sepas lamer tan bien como hablas.

Su semen salpicó tras un potente orgasmo; Mikami disfrutó ante el placer de beber los fluidos divinos de su Dios. El maldito alba sería juzgado si no hacía acto de aparición en cuarenta segundos.

40, 39, 38….

…………………………………..

Un océano de desperdicios lo rodeaba. Acabando una última tartaleta de trufa, Elle Lawliet mordía su pulgar con frenesí.

Tenía el televisor encendido, el mando a distancia en una mano y mientras con la otra engullía grandes cantidades de pastelillos.

Había engullido durante toda la noche la mitad de la nevera y por primera vez en su vida podía decirse que estaba lleno. Con ansiedad observaba por la ventana, el sol comenzaría a surcar en el horizonte en pocos minutos, tal vez en segundos…

Las noticias de la mañana estaban a punto de comenzar y durante toda la madrugada, un programa en directo se dedicaba a buscar por todo Tokio al terrorista fugitivo.

Una imagen del Near disfrazado salía en prime time, mientras que de vez en cuando y un poco más pequeño informaban del terrorista purgado (Matt) y los dos presos, que aún no habían sido sacrificados por tal temible acto contra su divinidad.

- tsk- lanzó contra el suelo un pedacito de chocolatina rellena de caramelo, asqueado completamente- mierda…- no sabía que hacer.

Recordó la imagen de Mello en el plasma, ¿acaso debería dejarlo morir para poder él salvarse? ¡Eso sería una gilipollez y una cobardía, NO PODÍA! ¿Pero era mucho más loable inclinarse ante Light sin oponerse a su disposición?

Un helor repentino traspasó por sus entrañas y el moreno agarró su vientre con fuerza. El recuerdo de unos ojos carmesíes vislumbrando su cuerpo de hombre, lo turbaba.

Por que hasta la fecha Light Yagami siempre había estado con mujeres ¿no? Está casado, va a tener un hijo y cabe recordar que hace seis años era todo un don Juan, inclusive compraba revistas pornográficas.

De nuevo recordó aquella mirada, aquellas palabras sucias dignas de un obseso "mi esclavo, mi puta", sus acercamientos, la manera de tocarlo...nunca lo había tocado así, jamás lo hizo antaño. Era como si él…

-… como si sintiera alguna especie de atracción sexual hacia mi persona- su dedo viajaba por cada rincón de su boca- en que enredo te metes, L- se recriminó.

Se levantó entonces, recogió toda la basura que había dejado en el suelo y la llevó a la papelera.

- "_Si te niegas no tendré más remedio que violarte a sabiendas de que yo también acabaré herido, y tal vez, luego acabe matándote…"._

- Me niego a pensar que esté tan necesitado- se sentó en su habitual forma en el borde de la cama- a fin de cuentas, tengo mi propia teoría sobre este cambio tan radical en su sexualidad- comenzó a recolectar pesquisas el solo.- ¡Si, por supuesto! Es un modo de venganza y humillación. ¿Qué puede ser peor para un varón que otro varón copule con él? Y si de paso le añadimos que ambos varones tienen un nivel de inteligencia similar y una competencia brutal desde que se conocieron…

Se puso en pie, dando vueltas por la habitación, dedo en labio y desanudando el nerviosismo de su estómago.

- Hacer el mal es más fácil que hacer el bien- concluyó, chasqueó con la lengua- y me tiene cogido por los huevos- se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, mirando el elegante techo.- no me queda otra…- un pequeño y anaranjado rayo de sol empezó a filtrase tras el cortinaje, la penumbra se esclareció y L tragó saliva.

"He _perdido_."

No tardó en ocurrir. No tardó ni cinco minutos en aparecer por la habitación como un rayo cuando alcanza la copa de un árbol. Como si hubiera estado toda la noche tras su puerta esperando la invasión del sol, Light Yagami, apareció ante él.

Galante, sonriente, la vanidad pintada en sus facciones astutas… sus ojos más carmesíes que de costumbres, como la mirada de un demente después de ver morir a su víctima. Death note en una mano, bolígrafo en la otra.

L alzó su rostro impasible, ocultando todo atisbo de nervio, enmascarándose con la apatía, ladrando internamente.

- Y dime, L… ¿mato o no mato a Mihael Kheel?- preguntó con falsa inocencia, aireando el oscuro cuaderno y reflejado por segundos por un sol cada vez más candente.

- No lo matarás- espetó Lawliet entonces, elevó el rostro lo más alto que pudo y luchó por no llorar…pues su orgullo había muerto debido a un ataque cardíaco.

La risa de Light no se hizo esperar. Una risa superior a la de aquel día en que mató a Watari y al resto de detectives, una carcajada más sonora que las campanas repiqueteantes.

Y él se derretía, esperando una burla, la mofa eterna de su propia alma abatida. Todos sus logros, esperanzas e ilusiones habían sido enterradas bajo una estatua en la que se escribía Kira y él estaba a lo lejos, intentando tocar la piedra con la mano.

Acabó de reír entonces, dejó su cuaderno sobre la mesa y con una sonrisa post carcajada caminó hacia él, agarrándolo del largo cabello moreno.

- Perfecto, ahora eres mío- y se adueñó de su rostro con la brutalidad de una zarpada, atrapó sus labios finos con los sonrientes suyos y penetró su lengua hacia la oscuridad…hasta atravesar un marchito corazón.

**Continuará.**

**N/a:** ¡LIGHT YAGAMI, CABRÓN INSACIABLE, MARICA DEL CULO! Ya me he quedado bien ¬¬, pero es que este fic tiene que ser así por narices. En fin, espero que os haya gustado y por favor… ¡DEJEN UN REVIEW CHIQUITÍN! Que si no una pierde la inspiración al creerse no leída por nadie U_U. Y eso que este fic tenía tiempo que quería hacerlo, desde que planee Christmas Note para ser exactos.

Por cierto, hoy actualizo junto al cap 4, el cap 11 de: Christmas Note. ¡Espero que os guste!

En fin, gracias a las cuatro personas que me siguen capítulo a capítulo: Vegen, Andrómeda, Nebyura y Cleo.

También se lo agradezco a aquellos anónimos que me leen, aunque no dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias y animaos a comentar algo sobre el fic!

Besos,

**Bergdora.**


	5. roce

Capítulo 5**- Roce**:

Miel. El bastardo de ojos negros sabía a miel y a chocolate con leche. Penetró su lengua con fuerza hasta llegar a lo más recóndito de su garganta. Un quejido. Sonrió dentro del beso, poseer aquella boca dulce y que se negaba al acto endureciendo la mandíbula, lo estaba aproximando al éxtasis.

Estiró de su melena alborotada; el prisionero se encorvó cual felino y su cavidad bucal quedó perfectamente a su merced.

Intentó apretar los labios de nuevo, detenerlo con la dureza de su mandíbula; impotente estiró un brazo y con la palma de la mano cruzó su faz en dos.

El moreno cayó de bruces en el duro suelo.

- ¡Abre la boca de una vez!- maldició.

Éste se levantó a duras penas, rígido, consumido por la impotencia de no poder detenerlo. No pudo hacerlo antaño, no lo iba a conseguir de manera milagrosa ni aunque su sistema nervioso central trabajara a la velocidad de la luz.

- No quiero que me beses- lo taladró con odio, tal vez mostrando su repugnancia el violador de bocas ajenas desistiera de su empeño de compartir sus fluidos con él.

Kira sufrió un espasmo curioso, carcajeándose frente a él continuamente.

- ¿Crees que me importa lo que tú quieras? – alzó una ceja con diversión- a partir de ahora eres mi esclavo, y si no…- sacó su libreta y empezó a escribir.

Ante aquella acción, Lawliet corrió hacia él, se la arrebató de las manos rozando la histeria y casi se detiene su corazón de golpe cuando encontró escrito el nombre de Mello: "Mihael".

- Hijo de…- arrastró las sílabas con la mirada oscura entrecerrada.

- Solo tengo que escribir el apellido- le arrebató el cuaderno con brusquedad, observándolo cual tesoro más valioso sobre la faz de la tierra… Y lo era, vamos que si lo era aquel cuaderno letal - así que se buenecito, si es que sabes lo que te conviene.

Guardó el cuaderno en su túnica y se dirigió hacia él. Observó aquella faz inmersa en el pecado del odio; lo excitó sobremanera, rozó su mentón y sus mejillas con deleite y acercó sus labios a los suyos.

- quiero que participes en todo aquello que te pida- ordenó fríamente.

- Podrías ordenarme otro tipo de cosas, Light Yagami – opinó el detective, intentando usar su labia aunque fuera en aquellos momentos críticos- patearme, usarme para lavar tus calzoncillos o hacerte masajes en los pies. ¿Pero besarme? Me huele mucho el aliento, tengo alguna muela picada, eso seguro… además que soy un hombre.- intentó no sonar implorante, pero si había alguna posibilidad de hacer desistir a Light de su idea de "posesión", tenía que intentarlo al menos.

El castaño sonrió levemente, adivinando sus intenciones.

- ¿Crees que me pondría a tono verte con mis calzoncillos en la mano?, no me hagas reír.- atrajo la cabeza hacia si, lamiendo la comisura de los labios enrojecidos- a mí me gustaría más follarte aquí mismo, a sabiendas del asco que te daría.

- …

- No me mires así- respondió ante la mirada asesina del mayor- ahora abre la boca, quiero llegar a lo más hondo de ti.

Dicho y hecho, no pudo negarse. Abrió los labios un poco, cerró los ojos para no fijarse en aquello que no quería vislumbrar; segundos más tarde volvieron a invadirlo. La lengua fuerte, poderosa y segura de Light Yagami vagando por su intimidad sin remordimiento alguno y sin mostrar intenciones de detenerse.

Sus manos hábiles, que a tantas había desnudado antaño, recorrían su atuendo… buscando un contacto con su fría carne.

"- _Si no me hubiera chantajeado de esta manera, ahora mismo podría pelear por mi dignidad. Lo mataría, vamos que si lo mataría_…- estaba tan encendido, tan furioso, su apatía vagaba por los suelos cual roedor y de su templanza apenas sabía nada desde hacía 6 años. Cuando él era importante, orgulloso y más inteligente que nunca. Ahora, solo era escoria atrapada por un ente más deleznable que él…"

Un deje de repugnancia le provocó una arcada que Yagami no notó. Una mano apretó sus nalgas y las masajeó ligeramente.

_¡UNA IDEA!_

L lo separó con brusquedad. El sucedáneo de Dios lo miró dubitativo, esperando "_un por qué"_ de aquella retirada repentina.

- ¿qué pasa? ¿Te pone nervioso que te toquen por esa zona?- siseó agridulce.

El ex detective limpió con su propia manga los restos de saliva que supuraban de su boca violada, se alejó de él y cogió el mando de la pantalla plasma. Buscó el canal adecuado hasta que se encontró con la imagen de Mello. Dormía en el suelo, muerto de frío.

- Si vamos a hacer un trato yo también tengo cosas que demandar- siseó, lanzando el mando sobre la cama- ¿no crees?

Light se cruzó de brazos, por un instante L pensó que iba a estallar y no le iba a permitir que le exigiera nada. Segundos fue la duración del tenso silencio, pues seguidamente, el castaño sonrió y le dijo:

- Me parece bien, así será todo mucho más divertido- y observó la pantalla- ¿qué deseas?

"- _Light… ¿estás tan seguro de que todo te va a salir bien, que incluso me vas a permitir el poner objeciones? ¿Hasta que punto llega tú soberbia? Y si aceptas mis pautas, ¿Cuáles serán las tuyas? "_

El moreno carraspeó, sentándose de su peculiar manera encima de la cama.

- primero de todo: Mello- atajó- está herido, esta siendo tratado como un animal. Me niego a que pase hambre o frío; por que si Mello muriera por causas naturales, ¡Nuestro trato no serviría de nada en absoluto! ¡No permitiré que lo dejes morir a la intemperie!- le gritó, señalándole con un dedo.

- Muy agudo, típico en ti- afirmó Light asintiendo con la cabeza- está bien. Aquí mi respuesta: Mello seguirá encerrado en una celda, pero le ofreceremos cama, comida y aseo diariamente. Además de que podrás verlo siempre que quieras, para atestiguar que sigue con vida. ¿satisfecho?- inquirió con una sonrisa.

L lo observó, sus ojos negros entrecerrados buscando algún cabo suelto o trampa que pudiera tramar aquel endiablado ser.

- Si, verlo- espetó.

- ¿verlo?- alzó una ceja Light.

- Si- el moreno mordió su pulgar- nada me confirme que las imágenes que me ofrezcas puedan estar modificas; quiero verlo en persona cada dos días, aunque tenga que ser en el momento en que él duerma. Necesito cerciorarme de que no me engañas.

La expresión del hijo de Soichiro se endureció. Tal vez ya no le hiciera tanta gracia que las pesquisas de L fueran tan exactas.

- Muy bien- afirmó seriamente- no se te pasa ni una, ¿eh Elle Lawliet?

- Nunca me has inspirado confianza, Light Yagami- una brisa helada, tan helada que podía cortar se avecinó sobre ellos- ni hace seis años y mucho menos ahora.

Ambas inteligencias que no querían ser mutiladas por la de su oponente. El orgullo y la humillación en juego, una ficha de tablero que anhelaba poder cantar "Jaque mate".

- ¿Algo más que añadir?- hizo un atisbo de reverencia el castaño.

- Si- afirmó el hombre de enormes ojeras- Near. Quiero que detengas la búsqueda de Near, quiero que lo dejes vivir en paz.

Sonrió, entrecerró los ojos y abrió ligeramente las aletas de la nariz.

- ¿quién me dice a mí, que ese tal Near no vuelva a intentar atentar contra mí?- escupió venenosamente.

- Creía que un Dios extremadamente poderoso como tú no tenía miedo a nada, ni al pueblo… ni a un pobre chiquillo que seguramente esté escondido…

- Te estás pasando con tantas exigencias, L.

- Solo pido lo justo por lo justo. Si tengo que dejar que perfores mi cuerpo a tu voluntad, creo que tengo derecho a exigirte un poco.

La frase "perforar mi cuerpo" hizo efecto en seguida. Light caminó hacia él, besó su mano con delicadeza y el moreno se apartó entre asqueado y sorprendido.

- Tus deseos serán órdenes para mí, mi adorado enemigo- y su rostro embelleció sobremanera, hasta llegar a los límites de la divinidad- solo pondré una objeción, si tú amigo Near intenta atentar contra mí, lo mataré. ¿Está claro?

- Cristalino.

- Bien, entonces…sellado queda el pacto- lo besó en los labios. Un beso corto, sin profundidad, pero revelador.

Se puso en pie entonces, mirándolo por encima de él. Rebosante de orgullo.

- Ahora eres mío. Repítelo- sus dientes chirriaron.

"_Autómata, tengo que comportarme como un asqueroso autómata, solo así será menos humillante."._

- Soy tuyo- siseó en voz baja y lúgubremente.

- A partir de este momento- y levantó su rostro con un dedo depositado en su mentón- no me volverás a llamar Light Yagami, sino: mi señor o Kira.

- Kira- y aquella palabra sonó más como un insulto que como un nombre.

- Mi señor Kira- apretó un poco por detrás su nuca.

- Mi señor Kira.- repitió Lawliet, destilando veneno.

- Bien.

Paseó por la habitación, dando vueltas; empezó a reírse solo, lunáticamente, mientras paseaba por cada rincón de la habitación.

Encima de la cama, y aún sentado de su tan peculiar manera, las lágrimas en los ojos comenzaban a aflorar.

Aún podía recordar su pasado…no fue un pasado feliz, pero tenía un pasado y era completamente suyo.

No tenía padres, tampoco parientes, pero un anciano con mirada noble lo llevó una noche de Mayo a la Wammy´s house y su vida cambió por completo.

Desarrolló su inteligencia de la mayor manera posible, estirándola como un chicle que nunca podría quebrarse. Lo hizo un hombre de provecho, importante, admirado en el mundo entero.

Y él fue feliz, por que no estaba solo y por que podía disfrutar haciendo aquello que más le gustaba: encontrar la libertad para las víctimas y hacer llegar el peso de la justicia a los desalmados.

Todo cambió cuando llegó él…

Miró a Light. Ese bastardo con cara de niño bueno…un jovencito de 17 años que había sido investigado por Raye Penber y que vigiló día y noche por una cámara de vigilancia.

Sospechó de aquella perfecta perfección, de aquel hijo modelo que no dejó escapar ningún error referente a su genocidio.

Y fracasó en su intento de atraparlo. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? ¿Acaso comenzó a verlo como a un amigo y se relajó? No lo sabía, solo podía recordar su mirada enloquecida, a su padre y compañeros muertos en el suelo y a él, corriendo, como un niño…un cobarde, un mal nacido cobarde.

- "_Tal vez este sea mi castigo_- tragó saliva- _pero es que me duele tanto el verme derrotado. Quiero llorar, pero mi orgullo no me deja… ¡Que se me sequen los ojos! "_

Sin darse cuenta, Light se encontraba de nuevo frente a él.

- Te ha crecido mucho el cabello durante estos años, Ryuzaki.- lo llamó por su antiguo nombre falso.

El moreno alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

- ¿Ryuzaki?- inquirió.

- Si- afirmó Light- ¿sabes que?, me haría mucha gracia tenerte a mi lado de la misma manera que te tuve en aquella época…- rozaba cada una de sus hebras morenas sensualmente- Tu llamándote Ryuzaki, con tu estrafalaria camisa blanca y vaqueros roídos… y tu cabello- se acercó a la mesita y cogió las tijeras- claramente, más cortos.

Lo agarró del pelo con fuerza, casi levantándolo del lecho.

- ¡¿PERO QUE HA…?!

No le dio tiempo a gritar. En un "rash", Light cortó su melena a ras de los hombros, tal como la tenía en aquellos tiempos antaño.

El cabello negro, que había sido cinco dedos más largos, cayó flotando en el aire mansamente reposando encima de la cama…los brazos del ex detective temblaban, buscando un rostro al cual golpear.

- y también el flequillo- un nuevo corte- así está mejor.- y su cabello cubrió parte de la sábana.

- ¿esto… era necesario?- tartamudeó el moreno, sin saber que hacer para no desobedecer a aquel ser horrible al que tenía que mostrar "adoración".

- Si, y ahora mismo mandaré que te traigan la ropa que utilizabas.

Agarró el teléfono móvil que tenía en el bolsillo y realizó una llamada.

- Señora Kinoshita, si, tráigame el paquete número 22 del almacén- siseó educadamente- ahora.- colgó.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su prisionero.

- quiero que te vistas así siempre- siseó con suavidad- así siempre perdurará la sensación de "deja vu" entre nosotros. .

El moreno frunció el ceño, hizo una mueca y espetó.

- entonces yo tendría que llamarte Yagami kun o Light kun también, ¿no?- siseó mordaz.

Un puñetazo inesperado rompió varios capilares de su nariz. La sangre caía roja y a chorros sobre la manta.

- No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre- gritó enloquecido- ¡éste es mi juego, éste es mi mundo y tú, eres "mi muñeca"!

Caminó hacia él, L intentaba detener la hemorragia con sus manos y Light apartó las manos. Observó con adoración su nariz bañada en sangre y la lamió.

El interpelado quiso vomitar.

- Déjame que sea yo quien te desvista- sonó como una demanda, pero bien sabía L que era un mandato.

No tuvo más remedio que dejar que aquellas manos lo desprendieran de su camisa a gran velocidad. Sintió frío cuando su abdomen saludó a la brisa.

Light sonrió. Se dirigió hacia sus pantalones.

Los extrajo con especial lentitud después de bajar la cremallera, observando cada centímetro de carne, a sus muslos torneados y blancos, casi no tenía vello en ellos.

Su mirada se entornó en sus calzoncillos color azul marino, bóxer anchos, que no aprisionaban a sus genitales. Él castaño alzó una ceja.

- eres hermoso- su voz sonó ahogada, deseosa.

"- _Para ti siempre he sido un bicho raro _- quiso decir él, pero se calló_- no me tomes el pelo_.".

- Anoche pude ver parte de tu intimidad- siseó, sus dígitos se acercaron a rozar el bulto durmiente que descansaba bajo aquella prenda de tela.

El moreno giró la cara hacia un lado, no quería mirarlo.

- me da muchísima curiosidad ver como es, durmiendo y despierto- jadeó- ¿me permites que lo compruebe?

Todo aquello era un juego. Un juego cruel y despiadado del que se suponía tenía total libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con él. Pero Light Yagami siempre había sido un hombre precavido, jugador, sabedor de sus victorias… Quería hacerlo desesperar de las peores maneras.

Sería demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido follarle sin más. El punto de la cuestión era ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Bajó sus calzoncillos y exhaló un jadeo de asombro. Podía sentir el cálido aliento perturbador directo de su boca.

Rozó sus ingles con los dedos, su pubis, jugando con cada vello y con la dermis erizada por el contacto.

- tsk- chasqueó el moreno, todavía sin mirar. Si pudiera haberse visto, seguramente estaría rojo como un tomate. Las relaciones sexuales nunca habían sido su fuerte, más que nada por que siempre había dedicado su vida al trabajo y sus ojeras en testigo de ello. Casi ni dormía por su trabajo, ¿cómo iba a ser un crack en el sexo entonces? Menuda vergüenza la suya.

- estás bien dotado- expresó el castaño su contento- ¿Me pregunto a cuantas se la habrás metido?- rió un poco, entonces tocó la base de su miembro sin pudor alguno.

Elle sufrió un espasmo.

- uys, vaya- se puso en pie, pero sin dejar de tocar el pene de su compañero- estás como un tomate- y lo obligó a mirarle a la cara- ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no me contestas?

- Mis intimidades me pertenecen- rugió el mayor.

- Ahora no, eres mío, y contigo en el pack entran tus pensamientos y tus memorias.- apretó más sus genitales, de arriba hacía abajo, comenzando un suave movimiento de vaivén.

Las hormonas de éste despertaron un poco, y aunque la situación fuera desagradable, las feromonas continuaban siendo feromonas. Hacia años que nadie lo tocaba en ese lugar.

Light se sintió satisfecho cuando el tembloroso ex detective se endureció en su mano.

- Se te ha puesto dura- lo besó en la frente- así me gusta.- lo masturbó de arriba hacia abajo.

Un gemido luchaba por arrancarse de su garganta; estaba sintiendo placer, bastante…pero no podía ponérselo tan fácil. Él era una persona racional, no un semental.

- quiero que gimas y te corras en mi mano- siseó en su oído, y apresuró el frenético ritmo- venga, muestra tu debilidad.¡Quieres gemir como una puta! ¡Vamos!

Pero este apretaba los labios, con mucha fuerza, soportando el torbellino orgásmico que se avecinaba sobre él. ¡No le daría el gusto, no se lo daría, no, NOOOO!

El espasmo fue potente, un "clack" rompió sus esquemas, el placer recorrió cada átomo de su cuerpo y notó como segregaba el blanco fluido.

Cayó encima de la cama, cansado y frenético. Se había corrido.

- Jajajaja- escuchó la risa endiablada de Light, su semen en la mano, apretándolo con fuerza. Lo había humillado de nuevo.

No pudo soportarlo más, no podía…estaba tan débil y tan sumido en su mundo que, lloró. Delante de él, y con el eco de sus risas matándolo por dentro; pero lloró.

La puerta se abrió entonces, el continuaba llorando cual niño pequeño, desnudo sobre una cama de plumaje auténtico.

Escuchó como Light lanzaba improperios y caminaba hacia la puerta. La voz de la mujer que acababa de llegar le resultaba familiar: era la mujer que ayer lo trajo a aquella habitación: aquella cárcel de oro que sería su tumba.

El castaño se acercó a él entonces, sus lagrimas menguaron un poco, "¡_No más, basta de llantos indeseados!",_ un seco beso en su coronilla calmó su sollozo.

- volveré esta noche, no te preocupes mi querido Ryuzaki, Mello será atendido inmediatamente.

No dijo nada más, sus pasos se alejaron en la lejanía y él, sucumbió a los brazos de morfeo: Éste sería el único que no lo mataría a disgustos.

……………………….

Takada san repartía dos tazas humeantes de té. Éste era negro, caliente y amargo; tal como le gustaba a Light.

Sentados en su jardín exótico y verde, ambos desayunaban té con pastas. El atentado les sonaba tan lejanos y eran tan felices…aunque cada uno a su manera.

La mujer acariciaba su aún plano vientre, como si tocándolo su primogénito fuera a nacer antes. Sonreía, orgullosa de ser la madre del nuevo heredero de su mundo ideal.

Observó a su marido, con adoración, enrojeciendo como la primera vez… El mundo ideal de Kira, y ella, era la persona más importante del mundo para él.

Valía la pena morir a su lado, o incluso perecer por él…aunque fuera a manos de un depravado terrorista.

Soltó su taza por un momento, pasó la blanca mano aterciopelada por el cutis de su atractivo esposo.

- Mi señor- siseaba dulce, deleitándose de la suavidad de aquella piel tan perfecta- ¿qué ha sido de los prisioneros? Serán juzgados pronto, ¿verdad?

Light arrastró la mano de su esposa, la olió y besó delicadamente. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto.

- De momento sabes que no, quiero hacerles perecer lentamente…que sufran- y sorbió un poco más del té.

- Tienes razón, morir sin más sería un castigo insignificante- mi amor.- agarró la mano del hombre de 23 años, la besó lentamente, impregnándose de su olor y su sabor.- Mi señor…

- ¿Si?- cuestionó Light.

- ¿Has utilizado un perfume nuevo?- preguntó oliendo la mano, el aroma agridulce se extendía por su piel.

El castaño sonrió lúgubremente, recordando los fluidos de su presa escondida. Takada no sabía que él había ido a ver a L, ni que volvería, cada día y a la hora que quisiera.

- Si, un perfume europeo de primerísimo calidad- recalcó la palabra europeo- ¿te gusta su olor?

- Me encanta- afirmó Takada, oliendo su mano una y otra vez.

- Entonces tendré que ponérmelo más veces, Kiyomi.- apuró la bebida humeante, limpió sus labios con la servilleta y se levantó.

Los pájaros piaban sobre las ramas de los cerezos, los árboles de hoja perenne se mostraban frescos y verdes.

- Tengo algo importante que hacer- explicó a su mujer pausadamente- no me esperes en gran parte del día.

- No te preocupes, mi amor.- se puso en pie, inclinándose levemente ante él.

Light alisó su túnica, caminó hacia el edificio y desapareció entre el follaje.

- "No tengo nada de lo que preocuparme, petarda. Te mataré en cuanto des a luz y dejarás de darme problemas con tus estúpidas ocurrencias de mujer…"

…………………………….

Mikami lo esperaba frente a la escalera que daba paso a las celdas comunes. Junto a él, rígidos como estatuas, esperaban dos oficiales BK´s, sables en mano.

Cuando el dios del nuevo mundo hizo su aparición, los tres se arrodillaron en el suelo. El castaño alzó una ceja, carraspeó y ordenó:

- Tenemos un prisionero al que tenemos que atender, así que, por un momento, desconectemos las cámaras.

Mikami salió de la estancia, veloz como un torbellino, dirigiéndose hacia Light con una docena de inclinaciones.

- Vosotros dos- no mencionó sus nombres a pesar de tener sendas placas frente a sus narices- vais a portaros muyyyy bien con nuestro invitado.- sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- ¿Cuál de los dos?- preguntó el mayor de los dos, lucía un enorme bigote negro y facciones arrugadas.

- El rubio que orina dirección a las cámaras- contestó Light, simplemente.

Los dos BK se miraron ansiosos, crujieron los nudillos de sus dedos y apretaron los puños.

- Encargaos de que no orine ni defeque en un mes- silbó el castaño- después de eso, proporcionarle comida y aseo.

- Si, mi señor.

- Pero antes de todo esto…yo hablaré con él.- y avanzó hacia la puerta, abrió la misma y se dirigió hacia la celda en donde Mello debía estar.

Ambos BK´s fueron tras de él escoltándolo, sables en mano y rígidos como estatuas de mármol. Ambos esperaron en la puerta, mientras, Light entró en la pequeña ratonera.

Mello estaba estirado en el suelo. Un pequeño charco de sangre bañaba la piedra mohosa, sus ojos saltones se abrieron veloces ante encontrar al diablo en persona frente a él…

Furioso intentó lanzarse contra el hombre, cuando dos sables apuntaron hacia su pecho.

- ¡Atrás hijo de puta!- gritaba uno de los oficiales, con unas ganas de disparar infinitas.

Light hizo un movimiento de negación, cosa que enfurecieron más a los hombres, que no entendían nada.

- Mihael Kheel- hizo una pequeña reverencia Kira- es un placer conocerte, supongo que sabes quien soy… ¡Ah si! ¿cómo no lo vas a saber? ¡Si has intentado matarme!- ironizó.

Mello entrecerró los ojos, los dientes firmemente apretados, deseoso de atacar a Light y ahorcarlo si fuera posible con sus propias manos.

- Asesino, hijo de puta, asesino…- silbaba con gran odio. Un BK le dio un puñetazo en la cara, éste cayó al suelo de nuevo.

- ¿¡LO MATAMOS SEÑOR, LO MATAMOS?!- preguntó el mayor de Los BK, apuntando su sabe en el bajo vientre del joven inglés.

- No- siseó Kira, sin inmutarse- yo solo quiero hablar con Mello. ¿Por qué L Lawliet te llama así verdad?- inquirió, una ceja se alzó elegantemente.

El rubio tembló ligeramente. Una sensación oscura penetrando dentro de él…

- ¿qué pasa con L? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo has metido?

Entonces, Light sacó de su túnica una fotografía… en ella se encontraba el detective; los cabellos morenos cortados encima de la cama, la nariz bañada en sangre y desnudo completamente.

Era el último instante que Light había pasado en la habitación con él.

-¡¿Pero que le has hecho?!- dio un puñetazo en el suelo, trató de ponerse en pie. El BK más joven lo inmovilizó desde atrás, apuntando con la punta del arma en su sien.

- Nos hemos, digamos…entendido bien- sonrió lunáticamente, disfrutando de la expresión de terror de su preso- pero aún sigue vivo.

- ¿¡Sigue vivo?!- preguntó dando gritos, Light guardó la fotografía en su túnica.

Se acercó al rubio, agarrándolo con fiereza por su mentón.

- Sigue vivo, y de momento no pienso matarlo, tampoco acabaré contigo… solo quiero escarmentarte por haber intentado matarme- y su sonrisa desapareció por completo, le escupió en la cara- gusano, no puedo matarte, pero…si te voy a castigar. Y solo voy a advertirte una cosa- levantó un dedo- a partir de ahora disfrutarás de tu vida aquí encerrado, no hablarás con nadie de lo que te va…a ocurrir ahora- observó a sus fieles BK´s, estos reían contentos.

Mello empezó a temblar, el mal augurio extendiéndose por minutos sobre su persona.

- Si hablas una sola palabra de esto, mataremos a L y luego a ti, Mihael- saco su Death Note de su bolsillo, su nombre estaba apuntando.

El rubio exclamó un quejido.

- Solo tengo que escribir tu apellido, es fácil…demasiado, el matar para nosotros no tiene dificultad alguna- Mikami había aparecido en aquel momento, esperaba en la puerta- ¿lo entiendes verdad?

El chico se limitó en quedar en silencio, estático, agarrado aún por dos pares de manos fuertes y dos armas apuntando su cuerpo.

Light se puso en pie, caminó dirección a su mano derecha, asintió a los BK´s y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Segundos más tarde, unas risas agudas hicieron temblar al magullado joven, dos pares de manos bajaban sus pantalones y entonces, su cordura desapareció por completo… y solo el rostro de Matt, era distinguible en aquella insoportable oscuridad.

………………………..

Agazapado contra la pared centró su atención en el techo. Blanco, marmóreo…entrecerró los ojos con apatía. Estaba muy cansado, se había vestido hacía apenas unos minutos y ahora se encontraba en la cama, tapado con una gruesa manta.

Encendió el televisor entonces, asqueado de permanecer en aquel lugar, se dispuso a mirar las noticias.

Habían sido detenidas dos docenas de personas en el mundo entero. Al parecer, Los BK´s se habían vestido de incógnito y paseaban por las calles buscando información sobre los atentados. Habían detenido a aquellas personas al verlas hablar sobre el atentado…personas que estaban felices y animaban a los terroristas: ósea, a ellos.

- Ya sabía yo que había personas que aún tenían esperanza…- mordió su pulgar lentamente.- lástima que los vayan a asesinar.

Se puso en pie dirección a la cocina, su bajo vientre se encontraba hinchado por las fuertes sacudidas que le habían sido otorgadas; su corazón bombeaba frenético recordando la humillación vivida y comenzaba a estar hambriento.

Buscó en la nevera cualquier alimento que lo satisficiera, unas natillas de chocolate fueron las elegidas para realzar su ánimo.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, apoyado en una almohada y sentado de su peculiar manera. Abrió el envase y el olor a chocolate lo puso de buen humor. Lamió el papel gimiendo, y un gustirrinín extraño comparó el dulce con el intenso orgasmo que había vivido anteriormente.

Dejó caer la cuchara. ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello? Por que era natural, claramente. Aunque fuera quien era, seguía siendo humano, sus hormonas no estaban muertas y su virilidad tampoco…tan solo una mano experta lo había echo surcar los cielos.

"- _¿Cuándo volverá_?"- miró por la ventana con el rabillo del ojo, estaba atardeciendo.

- Conociendo la depravado que es, es capaz de venir de madrugada a molestarme- se sacudió un poco- Por que, él se veía deseoso de intimar conmigo.- tragó saliva- ¡No se para que me molesto en pensar, si me tiene cogido por los huevos!- y engulló la natilla con avidez.

Afinó el oído cuando el sonido de pasos se acercó a la habitación. Una llave, el tintineo de la misma… y la multitud de cerraduras que se abrían a su paso.

Sintió ganas de vomitar, de levantarse y esperarle en la puerta para darle una patada en la cara. Sin embargo no podía arriesgarse, un paso en falso y Mello moriría sin contemplación alguna.

Light apareció en la habitación segundos más tarde. Vestido de chaqueta, repeinado, parecía aquel chico de 17 años que acabó por burlar a todo el cuartel. Yagami Light, el despiadado "dios" que dictaba su parecer al mundo entero.

- Buenas tardes, supongo que habrás descansado un poco- siseó tranquilamente, llevaba en su mano una especie de bandeja tapada con papel de color añil.

- No sabes cuanto…- espetó éste, con la mirada clavada en el recién llegado- como veo, has cumplido tu promesa- desistió en pronunciar su nombre siquiera, prefería no nombrarle antes que llamarle Kira.

El castaño sonrió, destapó la bandejita que acabó por ser un suculento pastel de chocolate y nata y se sentó en la silla.

Hizo un gesto con el dedo para que el moreno se sentara a su lado.

Éste frunció el ceño, no obstante obedeció…el olor del chocolate llamándolo a lo lejos. Se sentó en frente de Light.

- es un regalo para ti, puedes comértelo- atajó el joven de veintitrés años.

L miró el pastel como si fuera una bomba que estuviera a punto de explotarle en la cara. Con desconfianza, rozó con la punta del dedo la nata que sobresalía del mismo.

El joven alzó una ceja.

- No está envenenado Ryuzaky, y la nata…es nata.- sintió el impulso de carcajearse.

El ex detective lamió su dedo sin miramientos, la droga que suponía en él la glucosa podría tratarse como su punto débil.

- por si acaso…

- Cómetelo, lo estás deseando.- atajó el castaño separando el flequillo de su cara con un movimiento.

L no se lo pensó más. "¿_Qué más da que esté envenenado? sería peor que la nata, no fuera nata…glups"_. Cogió un enorme trozo con las manos mismas y devoró en un santiamén, como si hiciera días que no probara bocado.

- Que bestia...- ronroneaba Light satisfecho, mientras observaba como su "esclavo" relamía los dedos manchados de chocolate- te voy a decir una cosa, Ryuzaki…

Éste no le contestó. Había cosas más importantes que hacer, como disfrutar del multi orgásmico sabor de aquel pastel: de pastelería selecta, eso seguro.

- …Para mí, tú eres como ese pastel- atajó sombriamente.

Lawliet se detuvo entonces, un pedazo de bizcocho en mano y las comisuras de los labios manchadas de color marrón oscuro.

- … para mí, el no tirarte contra la cama ahora mismo, sería igual de difícil como a ti no permitirte devorar ese pastel.

Tragó, pero el alimento no bajaba por su esófago, se encontraba paralizado y sus cuerdas vocales repiqueteaban ansiosas.

- Te deseo, te deseo mucho…- con un sensual movimiento, limpió los restos del dulce de aquellas comisuras divinas. Las lamió. El ardor en su cuerpo se encendía como una llama, una poderosa y abrasante llama…

**Continuará…**

_**N/a: Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado mucho ^^. Mil gracias a aquellas que siempre me leen y me dejan review ^^ podéis agregarme a: my_honey_, ¡Estaré encantada de poder charlar un rato! ^^.**_

_**Por cierto, justo a este capítulo 5 subo a la par el siguiente capítulo de "La Rebelión de los ukes": fic humorístico que no os podéis perder y el cual, junto a una gran compañera (Nolita), pensamos hacer fanzine: ( .com/Bergdora_Nolita) y EL FINAL DE CHRISTMAS NOTE.**_

_**¡No os lo perdáis! ¡Espero vuestros REVIEWS!.**_

_**BERGDORA.**_


	6. Vómito

Capítulo 6- **Vómito**:

A duras penas su pesado cuerpo pudo retirarse hacia el cuarto de baño. Cayó sobre el lavabo, abrazándose a ambos lados del mismo. Una nueva arcada, la bilis agria, aceitosa y con un deje dulzón producto del chocolate, estaba a punto de ascender por su esófago.

Un nuevo sonido gutural, su estómago se contrajo, y el mejunje ascendió directo a su cavidad bucal. No pudo separar las hebras oscuras que rozaban sus labios, todo salió disparado como una bala de cañón.

- ¡Blerghhhhh!.

Pedazos de chocolate heterogéneos que bailaban al son de la bilis, dulce y amargo, manchaban su boca y flotaban en la superficie marmórea. Palabras, actos y amagos de asesinato frustrados por una libreta que lo ahorcaba con sus propias hojas…

Todo a la mierda, todo espeso y entremezclado, como aquel vómito infecto.

Se sacudió violentamente, esperando una nueva descarga…

**Flash Back.**

Lawliet se detuvo entonces, un pedazo de bizcocho en mano y las comisuras de los labios manchadas de color marrón oscuro.

- … para mí el no tirarte contra a la cama ahora mismo, sería igual de difícil como a ti no permitirte devorar ese pastel.

Tragó, pero el alimento no bajaba por su esófago, se encontraba paralizado y sus cuerdas vocales repiqueteaban ansiosas.

- Te deseo, te deseo mucho…- con un sensual movimiento, limpió los restos del dulce de aquellas comisuras divinas. Las lamió. El ardor en su cuerpo se encendía como una llama, una poderosa y abrasante llama…

Una llama que acabó por prenderlo en cuerpo y alma, incinerando todo ser u objeto que pasará por su camino. Aplastó los restos del dulce con un puño, se abalanzó contra su presa como si éste fuera de mantequilla.

Entrelazando sus brazos con su propia espalda lo inmovilizó para su sorpresa. El moreno sucumbió al inminente ataque, cerró los ojos apresuradamente…tan solo se encontró con otro beso cargado de pasión y que amargaba sus propias pupilas gustativas.

¿Por qué un sabor tan amargo después de comer el mejor de los dulces? La comida se agrió en lo más profundo de su estómago.

Light parecía satisfecho, puesto que no prosiguió en su ataque, ni tampoco en desnudarlo de la manera en que un ganadero arranca las plumas a un pollo de corral: Indefenso a su suerte.

No obstante, con unas esposas que cuidadosamente guardaba en su bolsillo, lo amarró a los barrotes sobresalientes de la cama. Satisfecho, se puso en pie frente a él, contemplando su imperioso acto.

Lawliet alzó una ceja dubitativamente.

- ¿Un nuevo jueguecito?- inquirió apesumbrado, suspiró, ¡Que se fuera ya, por dios!

Apartó una de las sillas de la mesa central para sentarse frente a "su jueguete", cruzado de piernas y sonriente totalmente.

- Pues sí, ¿cómo lo has adivinado?- carraspeó un poco, arregló de nuevo su cabello castaño.

Definitivamente, este tío es el propio Narcisso echo hombre. Presuntuoso, creído y para más INRI: Por desgracia, guapísimo.

- Supongo que recordarás…por qué tú, no olvidas, L, todo lo que me hiciste pasar cuando querías atraparme- jugueteaba con el talón de su caro zapato de piel- Te presentaste ante mí como si nada, me pusiste en evidencia ante el cuartel de investigaciones en centenares de ocasiones, capturaste a Misa y con ella, yo mismo entré en el pack de sospechosos…

Se puso en pie, acercándose a él, agarró su fino cutis pálido con sus propias manos.

- Me tuviste encerrado durante semanas, siendo vigilado por ti…tuve que prescindir de mi Death Note y recuerdos por tu culpa…

- OH, vaya, cuantos recuerdos- siseó el ojinegro- ¿es por eso que ahora intentas vengarte de esta burda manera?

Le pegó un bofetón, fuerte, sonoro, marcó su mejilla nívea hasta hacerla enrojecer.

- ¡ME HICISTE SUDAR DEMASIADO LA GOTA GORDA!- exclamó, la vena de la sien palpitándolo con frenesí, sus ojos marrón carmesí saliendo de sus propias cuencas.

El ex detective giró su rostro hacia un lado, perdiendo el contacto visual, le ardía la cara a consecuencia del fuerte golpe.

- ¿Aún siendo un Dios consigues ponerte de los nervios cuando hablas conmigo?

Nuevo golpe, esta vez en la otra mejilla. El mayor jadeó adolorido.

- Voy a hacerte pagar una a una- posó su dedo corazón frente a sus ojos, le temblaba un poco- todas tus humillaciones, todos los dolores de cabeza que me has dado.

El detective enfurecía con cada palabra que taladraban sus oídos. No tenía dignidad, claro, que no… ese ser se había dedicado a robársela con cada movimiento, pero sí podía ponerlo de los nervios, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

- Eres muy vengativo Yagami kun, demasiado…- gorjeó serenamente- además, estos últimos días me habías dado a entender que te excitaba sexualmente que yo fuera el único que pudiera medirse ante ti.

Un puñetazo en el estómago hizo que el mismo se contrajera al momento. La gran cantidad de comida ingerida en las últimas horas se removió, un sabor amargo comenzó a pasearse por su esófago.

- Me excitaba y me excita enfrentarme a ti, y el tenerte ahora a mi merced… ¡Lo que no me gusta es que tu osadía quede impune ante mi presencia!- volvió a pegarle directamente en la boca del estómago. La carne del detective estaba dura, pegada directamente a los huesos y los órganos…se retorció como un gato.- ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme así!

Se subió encima de la cama, le pegó una patada tan fuerte que casi lo lanza al suelo. El moreno apretaba su estómago lo máximo que podía, ya que con sus propias manos no podía proteger la zona.

Aún así, no se rindió, no verbalmente. ¡No sucumbiría ante él!

- Es verdad, tú has matado a toda tu familia…eres un asesino, por eso no mereces que te llame Yagami- sudaba por el esfuerzo que ejercía mantenerse sereno, por la comisura de sus labios un hilo de saliva bañada en fluidos estomacales luchaban por salir a la superficie. Maldecía el momento en que se había comido un pastel de chocolate en su totalidad.

El golpe fue duro, sordo…casi cayó inconsciente sobre la dureza de las losas del suelo. Podría jurar que el mareo fue notorio y vio una luz al final del camino de su ofuscada mente.

Recuperó la conciencia a los ¿diez segundos? Tal vez minutos… se encontraba de nuevo encima de la cama.

Light lo observaba, más tranquilo, de brazos cruzados, esperando que él recuperara la conciencia.

Negaba con la cabeza.

- Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, querido… pórtate bien, a este paso acabaré por matarte accidentalmente.

Las ganas de vomitar nacieron en él, aguantó las fuertes arcadas.

- Yo sólo quiero pasarlo bien junto a ti- volvió a sentarse en la silla que había colocado hacía un rato, él de nuevo estaba atado encima de la cama- ¡Quiero charlar contigo, conocer más cosas sobre ti!

El detective no contestó, se limitó a mirar al inframundo con las pupilas perdidas.

"- _Como si te interesara lo más mínimo…-_ carraspeó para si mismo."

- Veamos, vamos a jugar a algo muy divertido- su rostro denotaba tanto cinismo, tanta falsedad que su fatiga se incrementó- ¿cuántos años tienes? Siempre me he muerto por saberlo.

"- _Muérete entonces, capullo_".

- Me enternece tanta curiosidad por su parte, mi señor asesino de masas del mundo con ínsulas de Dios- jadeó este- de segunda categoría, claro- ironizó, el mal humor creciendo en él.

No le pegó esta vez, simplemente buscó en su chaqueta, extrajo la Death Note, le enseñó el nombre Mihael escrito y fue suficiente para ambos.

El moreno carraspeó, agarrando al vuelo la amenaza.

- Paso los treinta…- se limitó a decir, siseante, sombríamente y de mala gana.

- Vaaaayaaaa- asentía con la cabeza el hijo del fallecido Soichiro, satisfecho- Pensaba que serías un par de años mayor que yo, fíjate por donde te conservas perfectamente.

- …- sin palabras.

- Bien, segunda preguntas, con ella ganarás un premio de una docena de pastelillos de nata.

"- ¿_Se está quedando conmigo_?".

- ¿Cual es tu relación con la Wammy´s House y con Watari san? – asintió, burlón, maquinando el mismo sus propias respuestas- siempre me he divertido pensando en que aparte de tu mayordomo tal vez fuera tu esclavo sexual.

Rió a carcajada limpia.

Reprimió un nuevo impulso de atacarle con uñas y dientes, era estúpido por su parte pensarlo.

- A diferencia de ti, mi relación con Watari fue estrictamente fraternal- contestó amenazante- nunca osaría abusar y manipular a un ser querido tal como has hecho tú en innumerables ocasiones, Kira.- la palabra Kira sonó aplastante, hinchada en veneno.

El castaño endureció el semblante, aún así, no contestó agresivamente a la nueva osadía de aquel moreno de enormes orbes oscuras. Sonrió por una fracción de segundo…

"- _Es justo este carácter rebelde el que lo hace sumamente interesante, apetecible, follable… follable_- rozó disimuladamente su propio pantalón- _quiero follarle lo antes posible."._

-¿qué me dices entonces de la Wammy´s?- insistió en su anterior pregunta.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, ofendido.

- ¿te refieres al orfanato de niños huérfanos con coeficiente intelectual más alto a la media? ¿Niños huérfanos que mandaste a matar por pánico a que pudieran enfrentarse a ti?- abrió ligeramente las aletas de la nariz, indignado sobremanera al imaginar a esos pobres desgraciados…manos en el pecho, contrayéndose ante el dolor tan grande que suponía que les arrancaran el corazón de tal manera.

La arcada se incrementó, subió por su esófago, rozó su garganta y tragó de nuevo, amargándose por el sabor.

- ¿Entonces es verdad que tú y esos terroristas que iban contigo pertenecíais a dicho orfanato?

- Si- se limitó a rugir, taladrándolo con la mirada.

- Muy interesante…- rozó su piel cubierta de nuevos hematomas, fruto de su ira, acariciándolo- mi inteligente Ryuzaki se crió en un hogar para huérfanos, que adorable- lo besó en la frente, burlándose dentro de su falsa actitud.- pero ya no estás solo…me tienes a mí.

Intentó besarlo de nuevo, pero él moreno cerró sus labios con fuerza, marcando su mandíbula a ras de la carne hinchada de su cavidad bucal.

El castaño alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A los superdotados no os enseñaban a besar en el orfanato? ¿Se trata de vuestra asignatura pendiente?- hundió su nariz y sus labios en el cuello marmóreo, que temblaba ante el contacto repulsivo que aquel ente le otorgaba- ¿O en el fondo sois unos pecaminosos que follabáis por las esquinas los unos con los otros?- reía, mordía, jugueteaba con la piel que cubría la pulsante carótida- dime…L, cuéntame cada uno de tus escarceos sexuales para ponérmela más dura de lo que ya la tengo.

Postró su dureza sobre el muslo delgado, apretó, esperó su reacción…el moreno bajo de él suspiraba incoherencias y pequeños insultos.

- ¿A cuantos se la comías? – volvió a preguntarle, la mirada enrojecida por el deseo y la lascivia. Apretó su rostro contra el de él, que le enseñaba los dientes- ¿o te la comían a ti?- acarició su pecho sudado bajo la camiseta blanca, huesudo pero marcado, arrastrando sus dígitos a su paso…- ¿eras el amo del corral al igual que en tus tiempos de gloria L?- metió un dedo en su ombligo, penetrándolo lentamente, dando vueltas una y otra vez dentro de la pequeña cavidad- dime…- su aliento golpeó su boca como una llama- cuéntame, quiero saber sobre ti, sobre tu vida en el orfanato, sobre tu vida laboral como los tres mejores detectives del planeta…todo…¡TODO!

Arrebato. Su cuerpo no pudo responder ante el arrebato, aquella llama humana que lo prendía todo y aquella sensación que corroía por la sangre que alzaba su miembro. No podía con ello, no quería ni podía, quería correrse ante él y mancharlo con su lascivia, con aquella semilla que marcaría como suyo a su presa.

Retiró sus pantalones, mientras que el detective se negaba. Golpeaba sus rodillas intentando inmovilizarlas…L se sacudió envuelto en el pánico de saber que lo estaban desnudando por la fuerza.,

- "_Ya está. El resto será rápido, tendremos sexo, vomitaré en su puta y aristocrática cara y todo habrá acabado."_

Light luchaba contra aquel vaquero desgastado, arrastrando el plumaje de las mantas a su paso y revolviendo el lecho con cada movimiento. Un par de largas piernas lo impendían pasar, jugó con sus puños el encontrar la cara ajena y enrojecerla con un puñetazo, tal vez lo rompería la nariz al paso…

- ¿Qué pasa, L? ¡No estás acostumbrado a esto, ¿No?! Eras tú quien te follabas a los jefes de estado, a los policías, a los miembros de FBI, ¡ERAS EL GALLO DE CORRAL, EL AMO DEL MUNDO! – apretó las uñas en el muslo desnudo de su rival, haciéndolo sangrar con el arañazo propinado.

- ¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- le gritó, le escupió en la cara, y en su descuido, propinó una fuerte patada en los genitales ajenos.

Light palideció ante el golpe, se arqueó como un animal y cayó al suelo rígido. Fue el momento entonces, en el que Lawliet intentó por todas las maneras desatarse de aquellas esposas que marcaban su piel.

Mas fue imposible, y su sacrilegio se vería "recompensado" de la peor de las maneras. Segundos después de dicho golpe, con el rostro ensombrecido por el dolor vivido…el hombre ascendió lentamente por las sábanas, gateando, fijando el rojo sangre de sus pupilas en aquella oscuridad brillante por las lágrimas.

Una libreta en la mano, un bolígrafo en la otra, comenzó a escribir… K-H-E-E…

-¡NOOOO!- bramó entonces el protegido de Watari, brincando ante la espeluznante visión de la manera de asesinar de Kira.

Sonrió de nuevo, perfilando sus atractivos labios con la sombra de la mofa.

- Una letra, Lawliet- le recordó- una puta y miserable letra, y tu amiguito morderá el polvo. ¿eres consciente de lo que te digo?

El detective se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no le preocupaba llorar, ahora ya no…no ahora cuando sus sentimientos brotaban a flor de piel y temían por la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Si lo entiendes, abre la boca- jadeó roncamente- vas a curar el lugar que has dañado con tus pies roñosos.

Bajó su cremallera entonces, mostró su exuberante dureza. Se posicionó frente a su boca, arqueó una ceja.

- y ahora come, antes que me arrepienta de hacerte otra cosa…

El caliente trozo de carne rozó sus labios, la fatiga incrementándose ante el olor del miembro ajeno, segregante de líquido pre seminal que rociaba por sus labios esperando llegar a lo más hondo de su garganta.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Volvió a vomitar, y juró que el chocolate y la bilis contenían el sabor amargo del semen y de su propia sangre. Tal vez alguna herida o úlcera se hubiera formado en su estómago.

Alicaído, se dejó llevar por la somnolencia y la apatía, absorto en su propio mundo.

En el marco de la puerta, apoyado en ella, y observando a través de la minúscula rendija: Light Yagami sonreía, satisfecho por su hazaña.

Se marchó entonces cuidadosamente de la habitación, observó su caro reloj de muñeca: era día 27 de Diciembre.

"- _Tal vez las campanas de fin de año, auguren algo más que muerte y desazón."_

………………………

Dos noches de luna llena habían transcurrido, y él: Near, se había levantado de la cama al fin.

Las heridas escocían bajo la carne y una docena de calambrazos le obligaban a meditar sobre el fatídico día del atentado.

Caminó por la casucha lenta y pausadamente, observando cada rincón. Algunos marcos de fotos antiguos iluminaban la alcoba que tristemente perecía en la sombra. Solamente aquellas tres sonrisas y el cariño que se brindaban merecían la pena en aquellos momentos; había que luchar.

Michuru Sakuragi había partido dirección al trabajo como cada mañana; por otra parte, su mujer: Tsubasa, jugaba con su hija en la habitación contigua al comedor.

Near se aproximó tímidamente, arrastrando el pesado y adolorido cuerpo al compás. Se encontró con la triste mirada de una madre que temía por el futuro de su hija…

Pudo escuchar el rugido de sus tripas, el hambre azotándolo y la ansiedad llamando a su puerta.

- "L_, Mello, Matt_…"

Los ojos oscuros de la mujer se posaron sobre los suyos, le sonrió y le ayudó a entrar en la pequeña alcoba.

- Near, buenos días, pasa, pasa…debes tener hambre- lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla, Sayuko rió un poquito ante su presencia- hija, ¿por qué no compartes con nuestro invitado un poco de tu sopa de miso?

La niña asintió con una sonrisita y le pasó el cuenco al peliblanco. Éste apuró el cuenco en un santiamén, satisfaciendo al vacío estómago de su tortura.

- Muchas gracias- siseó el joven, relamiéndose los restos y sintiéndose egoísta al solo pensar que le apetecería beber más.

La dama observó sus extremidades vendadas, partió hacia el cajón para buscar un nuevo juego de gasas y vendas y se acercó a la silla donde el se sentaba.

- Tienes buen aspecto, aún así te añadiré un nuevo vendaje al anterior- recitó tranquilamente, su cabello oscuro cayendo como dos cortinas a a través del rostro.

- No es necesa…- se sonrojó el peliblanco. No pudo acabar de rechistar, la mujer ya estaba atendiéndolo.

Dolía en el pecho, ver como se preocupaban por él… saber que su antigua familia, aquellos niños de La Wammy´s habían perecido por culpa de aquel asesino sin escrúpulos. El cuerpo de Matt cayendo al suelo, el grito de Mello, la mirada derrotada de L… aquellos recuerdos golpeaban como garrotes de hierro, que sacudían sobre su cráneo y lo partían en dos.

Y aquella sensación nefasta proseguía segundo a segundo, como una aguja de reloj…

Se tensó considerablemente.

- Hace media unos reporteros han salido en las noticias de primera hora- anunció la mujer siseante…Sayuko lamía los restos del miso del cuenco- Han hablado del atentado.- informó.

El chico elevó el semblante, esperando recibir la máxima información posible.

- Siguen encarcelados, y no piensan soltarles. Es muy extraño que Kira no los mate, ¿no te parece?- quiso saber su opinión, mientras, acababa de enrollar la venda inmaculada.

- Algo se traerá entre manos…- se apresuró en contestar el menor de los superdotados huérfanos.

Tsubasa parecía preocupada.

- ¿Y si están esperando a qué tu vuelvas a buscarlos o a atacar a palacio?- inquirió con voz entrecortada.

Near negó con la cabeza.

- No lo creo.- se limitó a contestar. El remolino de pesquisas avecinándose por cada neurona libre de dolor que se encontraran por su camino.

"- _Según todo lo que L no explicó sobre el caso Kira: Light Yagami siempre fue un modélico estudiante. Atractivo, persuasivo, con una inteligencia solo equiparable a la suya…_- arremolinaba uno de sus rizados mechones blancos en su dedo- _entonces, ¿qué gana teniendo a L encerrado? ¿Y a Mello? ¿Tendrá algo que ver que la misma razón por la que en su día no lo mató junto al cuartel?- estiró de su cabello, casi arrancándose el mechón._

Sayuko dejó el cuenco a un lado, agarrando una pequeña muñeca de trapo…El juguete era viejo y parecía desgastado.

Near alargó una mano, esperando a que la niña le dejara observar su preciada muñeca. Observó aquellos ojuelos negros hechos por botoncitos.

- Una muñeca….

Tsubasa y Sayuko lo observaron sin entender. Los ojos del muchacho de cabello blanco se abrieron de par en par.

- "_Quiere jugar con él, vengarse de él, hacérselo pasar mal para luego ensartar su golpe de gracia. Así es Kira, así es Light Yagami: un perro asesino que aplasta todo ser como si de juguetes se tratasen."_

- ¿Near, estás bien?- había palidecido tanto, que Tsubasa se acercó a él con ánimos de zarandearlos un poco. El sonido de la llave cruzar la cerradura los sacó de sus inminentes pensamientos.

Michuru Sakuragi, el marido y padre de Tsubasa y Sayuko, apareció tras la puerta y no venía solo.

Seis hombres los acompañaban. Hombres que pasaban los treinta años, rociados por la suciedad y el cansancio que aquella vida los deparaba, y al parecer: nerviosos. Miraban de un lado a otro.

- Nadie nos ha visto- dejó entrar a cada uno, seguidamente, entró él y cerró con llave- cariño, baja las persianas.

La mujer se apresuró a obedecer. Los hombres se sentaron en el sofá en posición india, todos se fijaban en Near.

Michuru se aposentó de rodillas delante de su invitado, el brillo de sus ojos denotaba la rebeldía y la desazón en su estado puro.

- Near, somos muchos… más de los que crees. – observó a sus compañeros- y aunque estemos escondidos como ratas, poco a poco iremos saliendo de este agujero- lo agarró de las manos- y acabaremos con ese impostor que se hace llamar Dios cuando es un simple mortal.

- …un mortal como nosotros- siseó el más mayor de los recién llegados, estaba completamente calvo,

Asintieron un par de ellos, todos miraban a Near con adoración.

- si, aunque muramos por intentar acabar con él, siempre habrá una posibilidad de que el muera en el acto- jadeó ansioso, el más joven de la trouppe.

- ¡Pero debemos saber como mata! Dicen los rumores que los sacrificios se ejercen con una libreta…- un japonés con tez oscura suspiró.

Tsubasa, la mujer de Michuru, trajo te a la mesa. Se sentó seguidamente, participando en la conversación.

- Aunque acabáramos con Kira, ¿quién nos dice que Teru Mikami, su mujer Kiyomi Takada o cualquier Bk de rango superior no disponga del mismo poder?- inquirió ella.

- ¡Cariño, tenemos que intentarlo, por eso estamos aquí! – sus compañeros asentían- ¡QUEREMOS LA VERDADERA LIBERTAD PARA EL MUNDO! ¡MUCHOS PENSARÁN IGUAL, NUESTRO DEBER ES PONERNOS EN CONTACTO CON ELLOS!

- Sin que los BK´s se den cuenta.- carraspeó un treintañero con mechas rubias decorándole el flequillo.

Las ocho personas presentes clavaron la mirada en Near. El peliblanco lucía impasible, le pasó la muñeca de trapo a su dueña. La niña no perdía detalle.

- ¿De verdad estáis dispuestos a morir por pelear contra Kira?

……………………………..

Eran las 21:00 horas, ni un minuto más y ni uno menos. Teru Mikami había acabado por aquel día su jornada laboral. Serie, impecable, inmaculado cómo el solo guardó el gran rascacielos de papeles en su correspondiente archivo.

Alisó pulcramente su atuendo oscuro y se puso en pie, desapareciendo de aquella sala enorme y clásica en la que trabaja día a día.

Todos los minutos de su vida eran dedicados a él: a Kira, a su adorado Dios. Cabe decir que a Mikami no le importaba, es más, ayudar a su adorado ser le producía una sensación similar al orgasmo: cálida, húmeda y reconfortable.

Estaba al mando de todo. Manejaba los hilos de toda la BK mundial, sobornado, chantajeando, buscando como un loco personal el cual poder purgar… Era su trabajo y no podía fallar las expectativas de su dios: El debía estar orgulloso de él.

Dictaminaba cada una de las reglas que confeccionaban la pulida doctrina, mandaba instrucciones a todo ser superior que representara cada región, y dedicaba su más hosca sonrisa a cada cámara de televisión…

El tenía el poder, Kira se lo había otorgado, él…tenía…el poder…

Poder. Sus ojos carmesí brillaron entre la penumbra. Salió lentamente de la sala, dirección a su propia alcoba.

Caminó por los pasillos lenta y pausadamente, recorriendo la suave alfombra color rojo, su sombra se perfilaba en cada cuadro que residía en la pared.

Esbeltas figuras de mármol, hermosos cuadros de décadas pasadas, piezas de museo fruto de los presentes que todo el mundo otorgaba a su Dios.

"_Mi dios_…".

Penetró en su propia habitación como un gato: sigiloso y prudente. Encendió la luz, y la lámpara dorada iluminó la estancia.

Sonrió entonces. Dejando su propia chaqueta en el perchero más cercano y arrastrándose por los suelos se arrodilló ante… "él".

Un enorme cuadro tamaño real de Light Yagami.

Bordado en piedras preciosas y oro de primera ley, brillante, tanto como la faz divina y el cuerpo atlético que surcaba todo el tapiz.

- Mi señor…- se arrodilló ante él, hizo una docena de reverencias. Lloró un poco. Lloró de la emoción, de estar arrodillado por semejante tesoro.

Ascendió el brazo tembloroso hasta rozar el tapiz. Estaba caliente, cómo si destilara vida a través de la pintura. Su estómago se contrajo silbando maravillas.

Lamió el borde con su segregante lengua, esparció la saliva con deleite mientras ascendía por las piernas y el abdomen moldeado.

Aquel cuadro lo había comprado a un famoso pintor europeo que fue contratado por la señora Takada. El mismo cuadro residía en el centro del comedor principal de palacio; y él, a escondidas y pagando el sueldo de años por él, obtuvo una copia idéntica.

¿Qué pensaría su señor si descubriera su perfecta anatomía en la alcoba de un fiel siervo?

Se devanó los sesos, más el pecado no le importaba en absoluto. Sólo él tenía derecho a lamerlo cada noche, a besar aquellos labios tentadores tras el tapiz… a hacerle el amor con la mirada y masturbarse a gusto.

Él, que había entregado su vida en servirle y combatir el mal de aquel putrefacto mundo. ¡Sólo él tenía derecho a verter su semen por todas partes imaginando su rostro!

Reposó por un instante, abrazado al marco, sus ojos hundidos y brillantes observando el infinito. Tragó saliva pesadamente y veloz, buscó en un cajón cercano a su lecho.

Una foto de la elegante Takada sama, una foto nupcial, que residía en cada libro de historia moderna…la madre del heredero.

Rugió con ira y clavó la foto en la pared con una estaca que guardaba en el cajón. Otra foto más que depurar, tendría que buscar una nueva copia en breve…

La desgarró con toda la ira que reprimía su abdomen, mirada enloquecida, la saliva rociando levemente por sus carrillos…

- ¡Zorra de mierda! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A SER LA MADRE DEL HEREDERO!- azotó la pared, dañándose los nudillos en el acto, se golpeó la cabeza al momento, derramando sangre y provocándose dolor.

Aún así, no dejo de desafiar a la fotografía. La imagen de Takada se veía condenada a residir entre arañazos y cortes sangrantes.

- ¡Maldigo a la naturaleza por no haberme echo nacer mujer! ¡Sólo así hubiera sido yo y no tú, ¿ME OYES ZORRA?, quién hubiera dado a luz al heredero? ¡SÓLO YO!

Se descargó. Se dejó caer pesadamente contra el suelo y su abdomen comenzó a inspirar el aire fresco, subiendo y bajando a su vez pesadamente.

Observando el techo, sin admitir su locura, su derrota no podía estipularse… ¡No era justo! Y él…amaba la justicia.

Rió entonces, desencajando su rostro. Rió barbaries y escupía en el acto.

- Mi señor no la ama, la utiliza en propio beneficio para después quedarse sólo con el heredero…en cambio, conmigo…¡Es diferente!- claro que sí, sólo él ocupaba gran parte de la mente de su señor. Gateó de nuevo hacia el cuadro, besando los pies a su paso- Yo falé su miembro y bebí su semilla, estoy impregnado de él, ésa fue su declaración.

La ilusión nacía en el sudoroso pecho, la mente demente bramaba incoherencias, relatándose su propia idea neurona a neurona.

- Sus miradas, su confianza en mí…- cerró los puños excitado- ¡Eran señales divinas! ¡Él me ama y yo lo amo a él!- las convulsiones predominaban, su cuerpo entero se asemejaba a una enorme gelatina- ¡Y yo lo esperaré, y no tendré que esperar más que nueve meses para ver mi sueño cumplido!

Arrancó el puñal de la pared, escupió a la fotografía de la mujer de Yagami y ensartó una puñalada justo en el rostro de ésta.

- ¡Y entonces, no habrá ninguna estúpida mujer que se meta en mi camino!

Y en sus pensamientos, Teru Mikami, juró ver como una gota de sangre caía lentamente a ras del cuchillo, cayendo sobre la fotografía e impregnando el pulido suelo.

**Continuará.**

_N/a: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, aunque sea un poco "dark". Si, Mikami está como una puta cabra Xd. Ya tenía ganas de escribir un poco más sobre Mikami y su locura ^^._

_Yo también tengo un póster de Kira sama enfrente de mi cama. Y me mast… ¡EJEM! Xddd Era broma. Y lo miró y babeo cada noche mientras observo ese pecho tan…tan… orgásmico ^^. Dejémoslo ahí. También tengo uno de L, junto a una montaña de helado y…Aveces me planteo yo sola cuando me voy a dormir: ¿L chan con un helado o Yagami kun con su torso bien formado? Me quedo con L y Light en una cama y los dos cubiertos de chocolate ^^ si, creo que eso será lo que elija._

_Me he pasado del tema, veamos: Muchas gracias por los reviews, contesto a los que me dejáis opción a reply en fanfiction. A los de amoryaoi, os contesto a todos, jaja._

_Pronto escribiré el extra de Christmas Note y ¡Ah! También subo el siguiente capítulo de la rebelión._

_Espero que os guste mucho,_

_Besos._

**Bergdora.**

Pd: ¡REVIEWSSSS, TOMATAZOS Y CRÍTICAS AL MANDO!

Pd 2: Podéis pasar por el metroflog: Bergdora_Nolita.


	7. Dilatando

Capítulo 7- **Dilatar:**

El constante dolor de sienes lo mantenía abducido en la más oscura soledad. Electrizantes, repiqueteantes, la dichosa venita se ofendía si no era consciente de su presencia.

Escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada, buscando el cobijo perfecto para su malestar general.

Toda una noche vomitando y recreando la deleznable escena, una y otra vez, agudamente… y cada vez que la repulsiva visión hacía partícipe en su mente, sentía como los fluidos ajenos se arrastraban viscosamente por su garganta.

La mirada pedante color carmesí asentía con cada trago, y su falo se escurría a su vez como una flor marchita.

Mordió el almohadón con los dientes, como si éste tuviera la culpa de todo; podría haberle arrancado el caro plumaje si no hubiera sido por una puerta que se abría lentamente tras de él.

"- ¿_Otra vez él? ¿Tan temprano y ya tiene ganas de jugar?-_ una sacudida, el corazón bombeó frenéticamente, se agazapó si más podía entre las sábanas.

No eran los famosos pasos de Light. Aquellos lentos, tortuosos, parecidos a los de un felino que buscaban la mejor manera para atacar a su presa; eran otros.

Y él era una presa fácil, para su desgracia. Un hombre acabado personal y profesionalmente, encerrado las 24 horas del día entre aquellas cuatro paredes y preso de un ataque de ansiedad. El miedo a lo inimaginable, a aquello que no podía prever ni constatar con sus propias manos:

Los pensamientos de Light y las subidas y bajadas de su libido. ¿Cuánto tiempo cabía esperar más para que llegara aquel momento? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

Aún no llegaba a concebir la idea de que pudiera dormir tan tranquilamente. Al menos, aquella persona que había entrado en la habitación no era Light, la suave voz de mujer hizo eco en la estancia.

- Señor Lawliet- siseó la mujer, temerosa por despertarle- buenos días, soy la señora Kinoshita.

"_- ¿Buenos días? Será para usted, que tiene lecho caliente y no vive con "una pistola" apuntándola en las gónadas"_

No contestó. La mujer hacia aspavientos con las manos, se secaba el sudor. Carraspeó.

- No quiero molestarte, pero vengo para volver a llenar su nevera.- no dijo nada más, la escuchó andar a sus anchas por la habitación, transportando cosas de un lado a otro.

L comenzó a salir lentamente de su letargo. Asomó la cabeza bajo la almohada como un animalillo asustado y ofreciendo la magnitud de sus ojos al mundo: en tal caso, la habitación.

La mujer barrió un poco, ausente, distante. La observó por un momento…no parecía verdaderamente feliz.

Tragó saliva, mientras se incorporaba encima de la cama. Cruzaron miradas, ella sonrió.

- Buenos días, señor- sonrió ésta.

El moreno lucía con el cabello claramente desordenado, ojuelos hundidos fruto del mal sueño y con el estómago claramente revuelto.

- ¿Por qué me trata de señor?- preguntó entonces, tan siquiera contestó al saludo matinal.

Ella se aferró al palo de la escoba, abrió un poco los labios, tartamudeó y sonrió de nuevo. Extraña manera de comportarse para una persona feliz y orgullosa de vivir en el mundo de Kira: "el mundo ideal de Kira".

- El señor me lo ordenó así. Soy su asistenta personal, todo lo que necesite puede pedírmelo a mí- hizo una reverencia, escoba en mano.

- ¿El "Gran Kira"- se recochineó un poco- permite que un esclavo tenga asistenta personal? Que lujo.

Se formó una tensa atmósfera entre ellos. No le contestó a la pregunta, tampoco a la provocación que ésta aguardaba.

- Le he traído un suculento festín a base de dulces- le explicó ella, caminó hacia la cocina, y en una bandeja le trajo un café y unos pastelillos- aunque en mi modesta opinión, usted no sigue una dieta muy…equilibrada- atajó.

Lawliet elevó una ceja.

- Pues para mí es la mejor del mundo, no me apetece comer nada más- siseó, aún le dolía el estómago, pero no le hizo feo a aquel desayuno tan apetecible.

Comió, casi devoró. La ansiedad hacía mella en cada bocado que daba a la masa rellena de nata; no masticaba, tragaba sin más.

La señora Kinoshita observaba alicaída la escena, la nata caía a borbotones sobre la cama y en contadas ocasiones el semblante apático del joven mostraba algún que otro signo de dolor.

- Vivo aquí hace dos años- explicó la mujer, aunque nadie le había preguntado- y comprendo todo lo que está pasando.

Exhaló un suspiro, el ex detective dejó de lado el pastillo mientras escrutaba a la mujer ante él.

- ¿De veras?- inquirió gravemente.

Asintió quedamente, el brillo de la angustia brillando en aquellos pozos blancos, las irises desnudas cubiertas de un tinte castaño oscuro. Lo miró.

- Él me contrató aquí en palacio meses después de purgar a toda mi familia- temblaba, sus extremidades no iban a aguantar más, aquella mujer no permanecería en pie ni un segundo…

La agarró entonces, evitando su caída. La apoyó en una silla cercana, agarrando la bandeja misma y aireándola.

- ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?- le preguntó ansioso, fijándose más de cerca en aquella cara madura surcada en prematuras arrugas. Aquella mujer estaba sufriendo, mucho, tanto que podía percibir su dolor rozándola con sus dedos.

- Mi marido y mis dos hijos estaban en contra de su doctrina- tartamudeó- ellos eran universitarios, mi marido profesor catedrático…era una gran eminencia- tosió un poco- fueron grandes revolucionarios, trabajaron en la sombra, pero… ¡Los BK´s dieron con ellos en una de sus reuniones!

Fría, cada vez estaba más fría. ¿Acaso aquella mujer estaba enferma y no estaba recibiendo un trato adecuado? ¿Tenía que servir aún en su estado? Por supuesto, la ley de Kira.

Apretó los dientes.

- Los purgaron el mismo día, y fue el mismo Kira quien escribió sus nombres en su libreta- lloró amargamente, sus cálidas lágrimas escurriéndose sobre la carne- no pude hacer nada, simplemente suplicar y arrodillarme.

**FLASH BACK.**

A los pies de palacio, la mujer de mediana edad abarcaba el suelo con el peso de sus brazos. Se contraía una y otra vez, como una muñeca… Varios Bk´s la observaban risueños, más de uno la insultó.

Teru Mikami se encontraba en el lado derecho de su amo, Light Yagami era iluminado por el Crepúsculo, los piares de los pájaros anunciando el final del día.

Lágrimas en los ojos de una madre de familia, suplicantes, cada una de esas lagrimillas pedían perdón por la ofensa realizada de los suyos.

Sus parientes yacían al otro lado del jardín, junto a centenas de universitarios japoneses. Todos iban a ser purgados en el nombre de Kira.

- ¡Por piedad! ¡Nos someteremos! ¡Les haré entender a mis hijos y a mi marido que su palabra es ley! ¡Pero, por favor…!- como una hoja, se quebraba como una débil hoja caduca- ¡…NO ME LOS QUITE!

Entonces un recuerdo… avasalló sin pedir permiso en la mente del nuevo Dios del mundo, oculto hacía años. Una fina capa de sombría maldad lo aguardaba a buen recaudo.

Sin embargo, los rostros de unos padres que yacían inertes en la tierra afloraron en él. Una mirada de terror, unas gafas rotas, los puños de su progenitor golpeaban sus mejillas, la sangre caía caliente y unos corazones se detenían.

Mikami sacó su Death Note, sus fríos ojos rojos observando a la mujer, leyéndola a su paso.

- Sus hijos son pecadores, señora- atajó Light Yagami, observó con autosuficiencia a la implorante mujer- su marido es un desertor cruel que merece ser juzgado de la peor manera. La carroña no ocupa lugar en mis expectativas de mundo ideal.

- ¡POR FAVOR!- rugió la mujer, la mandíbula desencajada, el rostro contraído- ¡SE LO RUEGO!- hirió sus rodillas con el escalón.

No existía hueco para la piedad, no era vocablo de su entendimiento. No en él, que había matado a su propia familia por no compartir sus mismos ideales. No lo tendría con una extraña, por muy madre, buena y desesperada que estuviera.

Jamás.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Se recompuso un poco totalmente avergonzada, apartando los brazos del preso al que tenía que proporcionar comida. Se limpió las lágrimas con una mano.

- Siento mucho mi atrevimiento, no debí decir nada- gorjeó.- será mejor que me vaya, tengo muchas cosas por hacer- y se puso en pie como si nada.

L se levantó, detrás de ella.

- ¿Light Yagami la contrató después de matar a su familia?- le preguntó entonces. Se mantenía estático mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Ella se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, agarrada al marco, asintió levemente.

- Teru Mikami le instó a matarme también, pero en cambio, Light Yagami me ofreció trabajar a su servicio durante el resto de mi vida, para así purgar los pecados que habían cometido la sangre de mi sangre.

No dijo nada más, salió por la puerta tal y como había entrado, pesadamente, como si una enorme cruz la hiriera en la espalda y le cortara la respiración.

Él la observó marchar entonces, el entendimiento abrasando en su interior, los pensamientos buscando un pequeño lugar dentro de su cabeza.

"- _Light Yagami_…"- tocó su pecho, aún brotaba la sangre en sus venas, sinónimo de que no estaba muerto, como aquella menuda mujer de tristes ojos llorosos.

En la infinidad de los pasillos, sin embargo, una madre lloraba, al ver como alguien que casi podría ser su hijo era presa de algo mucho peor que la misma muerte.

"- _Pobre muchacho, no sabe lo que le espera_…".

………………………………..

Una docena de escoltas lo acompañaban delante y detrás, a su izquierda y a su derecha, estaban por todos lados. Si alguien pudiera observarlo vía satélite, podría decir que Kira era un enorme haz de luz, rodeado de millares de puntitos negros.

Agarrado de su mano y luciendo un abrigo de pieles, se situaba Takada: orgullosa, altiva, disfrutando de su posición como madre del heredero y la hembra del dios más poderoso y letal de todos los tiempos.

A un lado y a pocos centímetros de Light se encontraba Mikami, manteniendo la compostura, destilando veneno en lo más hondo de su ser. Observaba a Takada con la sed de sangre obligándolo a apretar los dientes considerablemente…sin embargo, era mirar a su Dios y todo atisbo de odio desaparecía. Mirar a aquel monumento celeste era el motivo por el que la naturaleza le había otorgado el sentido de la visión al hombre.

Se dirigían por una desértica calle central de Tokio. Nadie podía ir de compras a la par que Kira, él necesitaba su propio espacio personal y el lujo de permitirse escoger cualquier prenda sin que un pobre intruso le robara la consumición propia.

Caminaba con un frac negro muy elegante, acentuando cada rasgo de su rostro y su potencial belleza. Entraron en una elegante boutique.

Los empleados de la misma estaban enterados de que aquel día su Dios vendría a realizar unas compras. Se arrodillaron ante su llegada.

- Muchas gracias por asistir a nuestra humilde tienda- el director de la misma saludó cortés, sus brazos casi rozaban los pies perfectamente calzados de Light.

Éste no contestó, se limitó a mirar el reloj, observó a su mujer y habló en tono alto y claro.

- Takada, tienes exactamente una hora para poder realizar tus compras en la planta de mujer- siseó escuetamente.

La morena asintió observando a las empleadas, que a la velocidad de la luz se acercaban a ella en corro, haciendo reverencias antes de guiar a la mujer.

- Compra toda la ropa necesaria para tus nueve meses de embarazo, también para fin de año y las respectivas festividades- ordenó, seguidamente se dirigió a Mikami.- Mikami, acompáñame a realizar mis propias compras.

- Si, mi señor- contestó éste. Ambos, junto a la mitad del grupo de BK´s que lo escoltaban se dirigieron a los diferentes expositores; Takada, caminó hacia el piso de arriba, la sección de mujer.

El castaño se probó diversos trajes, todos espectaculares y grandiosos como él. Oscuros, claros, túnicas… pero todos resaltaban su figura atlética, varonil y divina.

Mikami observaba desde fuera del vestidor como abrochaba una corbata de color negro. Se excitó mucho ante cada pase de su señor. Sus incoherencias le jugaban malas pasadas, viéndose dentro de ellas sodomizado por aquel ente celestial, que lo apresaba con su corbata oscura y lo penetraba frente al espejo del vestidor sin compasión alguna.

Y él, caballero y educado gemía cual perro, delirando pervertidas frases, y disfrutando del calor de aquella abrasadora virilidad taladrando su más oscura intimidad.

- Mikami- la voz melosa del hombre lo sacó de lleno de su fantasía. No pudo reprimir el hilo de saliva que amenazaba con caer por su boca. Se avergonzó un poco, guardando seguidamente la compostura.

- ¿¡Si, mi señor!?- se apresuró en contestar, erguido completamente.

Light se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido. Le disgustaba que otra persona se centrara en pensar en otra cosa, sobretodo si él le hablaba y tardaban en contestarle. Arqueó una ceja: A decir verdad, le molestaba incluso que las personas pensaran más de la cuenta.

- Necesito que te pruebes estos trajes que he dejado en el perchero- siseó galán el hombre de castañas hebras.

Un deje de felicidad inundó al fiscal, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Yo, mi señor?- inquirió, los ojos le brillaban por la ansiedad y la emoción.

El castaño asintió y Mikami no tardó un segundo en apropiarse del vestidor y comenzar a engalanarse.

Light esperaba fuera mientras su subordinado se vestía. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados, observando las delicadas prendas de elevado coste. La boutique era grande, luminosa, con grandes columnas blancas y una bóveda deslumbrante. Zapatos de piel, trajes de etiqueta y perfumes abundaban por doquier.

Se acercó a una vitrina en donde se exponían las novedades de Paco Rabanne: **One** **Million **olía exquisitamente bien, a madera e incienso, siempre con el toque dulzón del diseñador.

Recordó que su adorado ex detective desprendía un olor a glucosa pura. Pudo imaginarse entonces inhalando una dulce fragancia directamente sobre aquella dermis pálida y suave.

Sonrió. Agarró un tester de perfume cercano y fue olorando uno a uno. Se decantó por el segundo que probó**; Escada,** para hombre: dulce como la miel.

Mikami carraspeó tras de él, engalanado con un sublime traje chaqueta negro, con cinturón de cuero y camisa blanca. El hombre se acercó a su Dios con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿qué le parece mi señor?- cuestionó, ordenó su pulcro cabello oscuro y le dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas.

Pocas eran las veces que Mikami sonreía, pero ante Light todo era distinto. En aquellos momentos era una pobre y debilitada hoja que anhelaba que la mecieran con las manos.

El castaño rozó sus hombros, estudiándolo considerablemente. Le alborotó el cabello entonces, tiró sus gafas al suelo y le abrió los dos primeros botones de la inmaculada camisa.

Relamió sus labios y el fiscal, aturdido, se atragantó con su propia saliva.

- ¿Señor…?-

- Shhh- lo hizo callar Light, aún observándolo de arriba abajo, haciéndose su propia idea mental.- exquisito- atajó.

Una bocanada de aire, no… ¡DOS! ¡MILLONES!, el moreno podría haber sufrido un paro cardíaco similar a los que provocaba.

- ¿¡DE VERDAD?!- espetó, y por unos instantes estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre sus brazos. Besarlo, devorarlo tras la cortina del vestuario, salvajemente perfecto.

Pero su adorado y omnipresente ente no contestó a su provocación; estaba demasiado absorto en sus propias cavilaciones.

- Un poco más desgarbado, más delgado, con unas oscuras ojeras y simplemente…- luchó contra su raciocinio, masajeaba sus sienes- ¡No eres L!- y se enfadó consigo mismo por haber intentado imaginarse que aquel estúpido pudiera comparársele.

La garganta de Mikami se resecó entonces sin poder articular palabra.

- ¿L?- espetó el hombre temblando a consecuencia de la crisis de ansiedad que estaba a punto de padecer- ¿El preso…?- instó.

Yagami endureció las facciones. ¿Quién se creía ese gilipollas para cuestionarle? ¿Acaso se había imaginado que aquella ropa iba a ser para él? ¡Que estupidez! Sólo por haberle comido la polla… no debería ser tan lerdo. Lo mataría tarde o temprano.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que esto era un regalo para ti por tus "buenos servicios", Mikami?- abrió un poco las aletas de la nariz.

- ¡NO!- se apresuró en contestar éste, aunque no le creería .

La cara de autosuficiencia de Light lo dijo todo, caminó ante él con superioridad y subió una a una las escaleras para encontrarse de lleno con el apartado de ropa femenina.

- Quítate esa ropa Mikami, no quiero que la ensucies- no dijo nada más. Despareció tras aquellas escaleras. La "mano derecha" de Kira sufría en aquellos momentos una enorme fisura interna, su encéfalo se marchitaba, la ropa se arrugaba ante el tacto de su puño cerrado… su mente letal imaginaba el rostro de aquel desertor de enormes ojeras; aquel que había ocupado por unos instantes los pensamientos de su Dios: SU Dios.

………………………

Su cuerpo respondía ante las estimulaciones nerviosas de una manera increíble. El placer nunca había ocupado un puesto de singular importancia en su escala de valores, es más, rechazaba el contacto físico de manera natural.

¿Quizás se debiera a algún trauma del pasado? No lo sabía, sus treinta años de vida no sabían responder a dicha cuestión.

Era su vello erizado completamente el que le contestaba, el que permitía que las comisuras de sus labios se entreabrieran ante el contacto de un placer desconocido… unas manos calientes amasaban su piel y le gustaba. Las sensaciones recorrían cada ápice de su anatomía y sus genitales respondían ante el impulso.

La calidez de unos labios reposaron sobre su omoplato, entonces se percató de que no se trataba de un sueño erótico, ni de su imaginación, se contrajo y arqueó la espalda contra el intruso.

Sus enormes ojos se encontraron con los curiosos y divertidos de Light Yagami: Había vuelto.

- Ahora te la pasas durmiendo- espetó sonriente- a este paso, te vas a quedar sin ojeras… con el cariño que debes tenerles- ironizó burlón.

- Tanto como el que te tengo a ti- carraspeó el recién despierto hombre.- "_¿Se ha metido en mi cama por las buenas?"_

El castaño se acomodó, con un cojín bajo sus codos y observándole pasivamente. No parecía enfadado, tampoco con ganas de "juerga", ¿o sí…?

- ¿Has tenido un buen sueño?- le preguntó entonces con una ceja alzada. Observaba la raída camiseta blanca mutilada por una docena de manchas aceitosas.

- Desde luego- le contestó L, devolviéndole la sonrisa- he soñado que te partían el culo y me escapaba de aquí, ¿bonito verdad?- espetó.

- Precioso- ninguno de los dos se desprendió de aquella inagotable sonrisa sarcástica- lástima que sea tan fantástico.

Se levantó de la cama caminando hacia la mesa. Agarró una bolsa y extrajo de la misma el traje chaqueta que había comprado anteriormente en el corazón de Tokio. Se lo enseñó al moreno, que continuaba confinado en la cama.

- ¿Nuevo modelo?- arrugó la nariz éste, sin comprender el motivo por el que Light se comportara con él de una forma tan "natural", incluso familiar o amistosa.

- No es para mí- siseó éste, colocó la elegante prenda sobre las sábanas- sino para ti.- y lo señaló con un dedo.

Se hizo el silencio, silencio que fue cortado por una grave risotada por parte de Lawliet. Hacía días que no reía de esa manera y le supo a gloria bendita.

- ¿Para mí?- se señaló al pecho, una lágrima de risa cruzaba su mejilla- Cualquiera pensaría que pretendes seducirme en vez de torturarme, mi señor- puso énfasis en la palabra señor. Torció los labios con desprecio.

Junto al traje, depositó a un lado la cajita de perfume y también unos zapatos que había comprado en la boutique: todo para él.

- Quedan dos días para año nuevo, no me gustaría que una ex eminencia como tú luciera de esa manera en un día tan especial.- explicó simplemente- y estoy seguro de que ese traje, esos zapatos y ese perfume te convertirán en un verdadero ceniciento.

Aproximó el rostro al de su oponente, como si mirándolo tan de frente pudiera verlo completamente vestido de aquella guisa.

- ¿De qué me sirve ser Ceniciento si a las doce de la noche no puedo salir volando por la ventana?- le preguntó sobriamente el moreno de ojos oscuros. No mantuvo las distancias.

Un simple roce en su mejilla, unas palabras vacías pero tan llenas lo contestaron al instante.

- Volarás.- agarró su faz con sus largas falanges y lo incitó a probar sus labios- aún no me has dado un beso de buenos días- violó su boca una vez más, introduciendo su lengua y segregando saliva a su paso.

Lawliet no se quejó, no respondió el beso, pero tampoco hizo amago de apartarse de su capturador.

Se separaron entonces, Light observó su reloj de pulsera, se puso en pie entonces.

- No puedo quedarme más rato contigo- espetó, colocando bien su chaqueta marrón oscuro- una lástima.

"- _Una lástima, desde luego…anda y piérdete_- gruñó en su fuero interno éste".

- Takada me espera, tenemos una reunión urgente con varios presidentes de la BK internacional- le explicó tranquilamente- ya sabes, año nuevo, vida nueva…reglas nuevas.

- Asesinatos nuevos…- jugó con la ironía, mientras, poniéndose en pie, se dirigía hacia la nevera de la pequeña cocina.

Light rió un poco, mientras escuchaba como L rebuscaba en el congelador.

- Purgas necesarias, mi querido Ryuzaki- observó con deleite como el mayor se servía una enorme copa de helado- por cierto, la noche de fin de año, vendré a verte…me gustaría tomar una copa contigo después de cenar. – le informó.

El otro hombre alzó una ceja subjetivamente, apartó la cucharilla y la copa a un lado mientras observaba a aquella alimaña a los ojos, estudiándolo…

- ¿Conmigo?- inquirió- ¿Y tu mujer y los medios de comunicación? No pueden prescindir de Kira sama- realizó un amago de reverencia sarcástico.

- Tengo tiempo para todo, y muchos asuntos pendientes que resolver- siseó, entonces pudo apreciarlo, aquellos ojos rojizos que se envolvían en un aura de misterioso deseo. Comprendió entonces, cerró los labios, agonizó… el entendimiento opacando su mente y envolviéndola en un torbellino.

"_Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo…la galantería, la espera, quiere preparar el momento final_- se enfureció con el mismo- ¿_cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Es Kira. Él prepara el momento cúspide tal como lo hizo hace seis años, sólo que no me mató…pero si fue el final de mi vida: me arrancó la libertad y la existencia de un zarpazo. Ahora él…"_

Se estremeció.

Light se encontraba cerca de la puerta, las convulsiones de aquellas raquíticas extremidades reflejándose en el inframundo de sus rubíes tenebrosos. Arqueó los labios.

- Si quieres ver a tu querido Mihael, ordenaré a uno de mis subordinados para que te acompañen esta noche; cuando el duerma, por supuesto- le informó solemnemente.

- …

- Supongo que querrás verlo… y cerciorarte de que está vivo.

"_- Y marchito, y solo y deseando morirse de una manera tan irremediable como yo…Pero sin poder hacerlo, por que su orgullo no lo permite."_

- ¿Me mandarás también a la señora Kinoshita?- preguntó entonces el moreno, observando las juntas diminutas entre cada losa de frío mármol.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

- La señora Kinoshita es una pobre pecadora, tal como tú…la he observado en las grabaciones de seguridad de esta mañana.

L levantó la cabeza tan fuerte que podría haberse roto el cuello.

- No me fiaré más de ella, no volveré a mandarla a esta habitación y reforzaré la vigilancia en todo palacio- chasqueó la lengua- por si las moscas, supongo que tu deformación profesional lo entiende por completo.

Se marchó entonces, cuidando cada paso que daba para no hacer ruido. Se giró entonces antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de roble, entrecerró los ojos.

- Nos vemos en el prólogo de las campanadas de año nuevo, L.

Se marchó entonces, y su esencia a **One** **Million** de Paco Rabanne perduró en la habitación durante las siguientes horas, asfixiándolo.

………………………

Una humeante olla fue depositada encima de la larga mesa. El mantel de lino era de color hueso y la cubertería de plata hacía relucir la mesa.

El cocinero servía en los tres platos que reposaban frente a su comensal. Uno para Mikami, que se sentaba en el lado derecho de Light, otro para Takada, sentada a la izquierda y otro para Light: sentado en el centro y esperando pasivamente mientras colocaba correctamente su servilleta.

Reinaba el silencio en el gran comedor, tan solo se escuchaban el sonido de los cucharones a la hora de servir los alimentos.

Light cató la Vichysoisse el primero de todos, tras él, Takada y Mikami comenzaron a comer a la par.

La comida en la mesa era silenciosa, a veces tensa y sólo se permitía hablar para tratar algún que otro caso profesional.

- Takada, ¿ya has escogido cual de los vestidos usarás para fin de año?- preguntó Light, agarró un bollo de pan de mantequilla del cesto y lo mojó en la exquisita crema francesa.

La mujer asintió.

- Sí, el rojo que compré en la boutique. ¿Es apropiado para el día, verdad?- inquirió con un deje de preocupación.

- Sí- el lambrusco fue servido en sus respectivas copas por el mayordomo- así es- miró hacia su derecha- Mikami.

- ¿Si, mi señor?- abandonó la cuchara tan rápido como el castaño artículo la primera sílaba de su apellido.

Limpió un poco sus labios antes de hablar, dejando el plato a un lado. Observó tanto a Takada como a Mikami.

- Me gustaría que este año, tanto mi mujer como tú asistierais solos al programa de iniciación de año- apoyó un codo sobre la mesa- este año yo no voy a asistir.

Aquella declaración llamó la atención de los dos comensales y de la larga fila de sirvientes que hacían muralla detrás de la mesa.

Takada abrió los labios desmesuradamente, Mikami cambió la expresión por una milésima de segundo, recuperando al instante su faz apática de siempre.

- Muy bien- el hombre no dijo nada, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Fue Takada quien, sin entender el motivo, puso objeciones calmadamente.

- Pero cariñ… ¡Señor!- jadeó ansiosa- siempre hemos ido juntos, este año es especial. Nuestro hijo viene en camino y, no sé…yo…- trataba de buscar las palabras más adecuadas.

Light sorbió una abundante cantidad de Lambrusco, contestó entonces.

- ¿te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes?- impuso toda su ira, no ocultó el ceño fruncido.

Algunos de los sirvientes temblaron detrás de ellos.

- ¡Yo, no, no quería decir…que…!- trató de disculparse ella. Las palabras se congelaban al abrirse paso por su garganta.

El hijo de Soichiro se puso en pie entonces, atrapando la esencia de su mujer con su mirada de superioridad.

- ¿Eres consciente del tiempo que pierdo asistiendo a programas de ese calibre? ¿Perdiendo toda una noche de mi valioso tiempo, mientras podría estar meditando en nuevas maneras de traer la paz a este mundo miserable?- se hizo el ofendido, apretó los caninos sobre sus labios enrojecidos. Takada se levantó, se tumbó en el suelo y se arrodilló ante su marido.

- ¡Lo sé! Sé que el esfuerzo que conlleva crear un mundo ideal es muy grande.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, Light observó desdeñoso a su embarazada esposa, arrodillada en el suelo como un can pulgoso. Se sentó de nuevo.

- Siéntate, Takada- ordenó fríamente.

Ella obedeció al instante, parecía a punto de llorar. Light prosiguió con su comida, mojando de nuevo los trocitos de pan en la crema.

- Mikami, te daré ordenes de recitar al mundo un pequeño monólogo que tengo preparado- le explicó al fiscal sin llegar al contacto visual. Mikami comía en silencio, sin decir nada.- además de recalcar el paquete de leyes que empezó a llevarse a cabo durante este último año.

El moreno asintió fervientemente.

- Si, mi señor- bebió de su copa de vino.

Acabaron la comida en diez largos minutos de silencio sepulcral; acto seguido, sirvieron los postres.

Té negro, acompañado por una porción de tarta de Santiago (pastel español hecho con almendras, de origen Gallego) y una trufa de chocolate negro.

- Mikami- volvió a cortar el silencio Light, dirigiéndose a su mano derecha por tercera vez durante la cena- Mi prisionero, el señor Lawliet- observó a su esposa, que se había retirado sin probar bocado del postre y disculpándose ante Light - anhela poder ver esta noche al señor Kheel.

. Mikami escondió su mirada tras el largo flequillo y sus gafas.

- ¿El prisionero de la suite quiere mantener una conversación con el prisionero de la celda?- suspicaz, buscó la mirada de Light- ¿Existen preferencias entre ambos presos?

Light rió entonces. No se tomó a mal la pregunta irónica de Mikami, masticó la dulce trufa negra, dejando que el chocolate se deshiciera en sus papilas gustativas.

- Digamos que se muere por saber que su compañero está vivo, y como me siento generoso, dejaré que lo vaya a ver mientras duerme.- inquirió secamente. No dio ninguna explicación más.

La mente de Mikami se había convertido en un hervidero de emociones que amenazaba con estallar. Había sufrido un fuerte shock durante los últimos días:

Primero- Su señor no había matado a aquel misterioso Elle Lawliet, cabecilla de aquella trouppe de desertores y para más INRI, le había prohibido escribir su nombre en el cuaderno de muerte.

Segundo- Lo había alojado en una suite de la misma categoría que la suya, y lo mantenía con vida.

Tercero- Le había comprado ropa de lujo…

¡Claro! Ropa para el año nuevo… ¿para qué quería aquel desgraciado aquel atuendo si era un preso? ¿Por qué su señor no asistiría a la fiesta de inauguración del nuevo año?

Imaginó de nuevo a aquel moreno de piel cetrina, que escondía su cuerpo bajo un disfraz de oso panda. Recordó los deseos fervientes de matarlo una vez que vio su rostro y nombre aquel día 25 de Diciembre.

Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, arrastró sus uñas sobre la dermis, llegando a sangrar…

No podía hacer preguntas. Él no lo permitiría, en cambio, él quería saber que tipo de lazo unió a su señor y a ese Lawliet en el pasado, y lo que les unía ahora…

Quería saberlo.

- Ve a recogerlo en el momento que Seguridad te haga una llamada, prefiero que seas tú quién lo acompañes. Quieras o no posees el poder de matar con la Death Note y él lo sabe… - le explicaba lentamente mientras apuraba la taza de té- no hará ninguna tontería, lo tengo claro.

- "_¡Claro! Si me encuentro con él esta noche, es probable que pueda enterarme de muchas más cosas."_

El hombre asintió entonces, manteniendo el contacto visual con su Dios, sonriéndole. Sin embargo su mente buscaba maneras de poder sonsacarle información a aquella rata desertora con la que mantendría contacto aquella víspera.

…………………….

L esperaba sentado a ras de la mesa, jugando con los cubiertos y el mando de televisión constantemente. La tarde había resultado larga y aburrida.

Se había duchado, había utilizado una nueva prenda del armario (un armario lleno de camisas blancas y vaqueros raídos) y había comido de nuevo.

Rozó su vientre.

- A este paso engordaré, y nunca había engordado…- negó con la cabeza. Cogió el mando y cambió de canal para poder ver la imagen de Mello al otro lado del televisor.

Éste dormía tranquilamente sobre una cama desordenada. En el suelo había una bandeja con un plato vacío y restos de arroz.

- Al menos lo están alimentando- suspiró pesadamente mientras inspeccionaba la imagen.

Dormía, su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos cerrados surcaban bajo una leve irritación fruto del llanto.

El resto en él se veía vagamente normal, aunque claro, no podía fiarse. Tendría que esperar a verlo en persona tras los barrotes.

De nuevo el sonido de llaves y cerraduras al abrirse. Saltó de la silla arqueándose levemente, esperó en pie en actitud defensiva.

Tras dos minutos abriéndose la fortalecida puerta, la sombra oscura de un hombre considerablemente alto apareció por la puerta.

Era Teru Mikami, Líder de la BK internacional, el gallo del corral de la Bk y los presidentes de cada país y lo más importante: la mano derecha de Light.

- Lawliet- espetó, mirándolo desde lo alto, haciendo destacar su altura y soberbia innatas.

- Mmmm… ¿Asesino en potencia número 2?- rascó un poco su sien éste, sin cambiar la expresión por un momento ante tanta vanidad y soberbia concentrada en una misma persona.

Mikami abrió ligeramente las aletas de la nariz, resopló y sonrió levemente.

- Es la primera vez que veo como un desertor de tu calaña vive con tantos lujos- hizo un amago de reverencia- ¿Querría usted señor, acompañarme a ver a su cómplice Mihael Kheel?- preguntó con sorna, mientras la ira ruborizaba sus mejillas, amoratándolas incluso.

L dio un paso adelante, un paso lento y desconfiado ante aquel ente oscuro; podía leer el lunatismo en sus ojos.

**Continuará.**

**n/a: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí el capítulo 7. Espero que os haya gustado. Estamos más o menos en el ecuador del fic así que esto comenzará a ir a mayor velocidad, se avecina acción y también lemon.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, la principal razón por la que escribo a la par de mi gran placer por escribir.**

**Besitos fuertes, disfrutad del fic y también de los otros que actualizo a la par. Y de venideros escritos, claro.**

- **Bueno no cabe decir que os paséis por .com/Bergdora_Nolita.**

- **MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:** _Sidary_ _K. Lawliet_ (agrégame, y te cuento como registrarte), Andrómeda No Sainto, Cleo, K-zumi, Nebyura,betsy16, vegen, beteperei, Kakashilove78,Kinary chan y a todos aquellos que me leen ^^ besos.

- **Que me agreguéis al facebook: Bergdora san.**

- **MI MAIL: my_honey_**

**Y bueno, que también e actualizado: La rebelión de los ukes.**

**Bergdora.**


	8. Sangre

Capítulo 8- **Sangre:**

Dio un paso adelante, un paso lento y desconfiado ante aquel ente, pues podía leer el lunatismo en sus ojos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, uno delante del otro, en absoluto silencio.

La sensación de libertad que abarcó a Lawliet tras poner un pie fuera de su cárcel particular fue gratamente intensa. Nunca había respirado un aire tan puro, inspiró profundamente.

Mikami se encontraba delante de él, de espaldas, desafiante. L arrugó la frente. Tenía que estar muy seguro de si mismo cómo para ir delante de un preso y ofrecerle su espalda tan abiertamente.

- "_Seguramente nos observarán vía cámaras de seguridad, y ante cualquier percance me atacarían a mí"._

Caminó entonces, sin sentir el impulso estúpido de atacar a Mikami, ni de escapar. Sería temerario, además de que Mello seguía encerrado en una celda. No había oportunidad alguna de plantear una huída.

Habían bajado todas las escaleras centrándose en el primer piso y poco a poco se acercaron a un ascensor que los llevarían directamente al sótano, o lo que sería lo mismo: Las mazmorras.

Resultaba extraño pensar que aquel Light Yagami de diecisiete años de edad, fuera ahora un homicida, lunático, ninfómano y bisexual que encerraba a las personas en una celda.

Alguna que otra rata paseaba por el frío suelo de piedra; suspiró pesadamente el moreno, pues por suerte se había puesto calzado.

Proseguían caminando en absoluto silencio, auscultando el frenesí de la sangre de Mikami chocar literalmente contra sus vasos sanguíneos.

Inspiró profundamente, se detuvo en seco.

- Lawliet, he estado buscando información sobre ti en internet- siseó Mikami, arrastrando las sílabas- pero claro, tu verdadero nombre no aparece por ningún lado. Claro está que debía ser así, puesto que tú eras: L, Edward Coil y Danuve al mismo tiempo.

- … - no le contestó, prosiguió caminando a paso ligero tras él. Éste lo siguió y volvió a adelantarlo.

- Tu fuiste quien intentaste atrapar a Dios con tus propias manos, sin llegar a pensar en la osadía que estabas cometiendo…- no se giró ni un instante, sólo se escuchaba su voz detrás de aquella morena cabeza.

L chasqueó la lengua burlonamente, pasó su pulgar por sus labios.

- Que yo intenté atrapar a Kira lo sabría hasta un bebé de pañales, señor Mikami- siseó el ex detective- me cuesta trabajo creer que alguien de su nivel, se pase las horas muertas delante de un ordenador buscando información sobre un imposible- atacó directamente.

Mikami se paró en seco, se encontraban a mitad de camino entre docenas de celdas vacías.

Con los ojos inyectados en su propia sangre, le dirigió una gélida mirada.

- …lo que yo no sabía es qué encerraste a mi señor durante cincuenta días en una celda- rugió débilmente el fiscal- ni que después, cuando ocurrió el famoso tema Yotsuba, lo obligaste a estar encadenado a ti durante semanas.- resaltaban el odio y el disgusto destilando tras cada sílaba.

- ¿Tan importante es para ti ese echo?- cuestionó L, calculando aproximadamente la edad de aquel hombre predecía que debía rondar la treintena- ¿Ha venido a vigilarme mientras visito a mi amigo o a interrogarme?

Apretó los puños, dirigió un grueso dedo hacía él con agresividad.

- ¡FUI EL FISCAL MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TOKIO!- graznó- ¡NO TE HAGAS EL INTERESANTE CONMIGO, SÓLO ERES UN POBRE DIABLO MÁS ACABADO QUE EL ANTIGUO RÉGIMEN MUNDIAL!

El protegido de Watari no cambió su expresión ante aquella mano intimidante, arqueó la espalda quedamente y volvió a perforar su pulgar.

- Y yo fui un detective con honores alrededor del mundo entero- siseó tranquilamente, no iba a perder la compostura por aquel maníaco- toda le gente que yo atrapé pasó a tus manos para ser juzgada. ¿Qué hubiera sido de un pobre fiscal como tú, sin un buen detective que desenredara los casos más pedantes?

Volvieron a desafiarse con la mirada, Mikami bajó las manos y relajó los puños. Volvieron a caminar.

- Y ahora quiero ver a Mello, Light me lo prometió- siseó tranquilamente, colocándose a la par de Mikami y acelerando el paso.

"- _¡¿LIGHT?! ¿Cómo osa…?"_

_- _¿Qué el señor le prometió a usted algo? ¡¿Cómo osas…?!- levantó un poco el tono de voz.

L acercó un dedo a sus labios, haciéndole una seña de que guardara silencio.

- No es de tu incumbencia, supongo. Si eres la mano derecha de Light y no te ha contado sobre los encuentros qué tiene conmigo y las conversaciones que mantenemos, no voy a ser yo quien te las desvele….

Y se adelantó al fiscal, que se mantenía rígido como una piedra en medio del pasillo.

"- …_pero sí quien meta el dedo en la llaga.- sonrió para él, mientras meditaba- ¿estará bien buscarle las cosquillas a Mikami? Por lo poco que sé de él y tras esta pequeña conversación puedo deducir que idolatra a Light, es el típico hombre que daría su cordura por él…No sé, si hablar, callar… ¿Qué sería lo mejor?"_

El brusco tirón en su brazo lo hizo detener. Gimió por un instante al sentir el rudo ataque de aquel hombre que intentaba hacerle daño en aquel momento. Frunció el ceño y le enseñó levemente los dientes.

- Suéltame- ordenó gravemente.

- ¡ERES UN PREPOTENTE! ¡¿Crees que puedes tratarme a mí, a Teru Mikami como una mierda? ¿Dejar caer la piedra y esconder la mano?

- Yo no quiero tener nada que ver en esto. No querría saber nada de Light, y mucho menos de ti- apartó con brusquedad a aquella mano fría que intentaba detenerlo- Y no me vuelvas a poner las manos encima…- amenazó- no voy a soportar que alguien que no sea…- se calló.

"- _Mierda, tengo que tener cuidado y medir cada palabra_."

- ¿Qué te toque…? ¿Quién?- instó Mikami, volvió a intentar agarrarlo, pero esta vez recibió una inesperada patada en su boca.

Calló sobre la pared por el impacto. L lo observaba cómo un animal a punto de atacar.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES!- le gritó el detective- He venido a ver a Mello.

Le había pegado, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que los BK vinieran en su búsqueda o el mismísimo Light.

¿Qué haría él si los encontraba en esa situación? ¿Lo mataría en el acto?

- Eres tú…- el moreno se fue acercando a él, un hilo de saliva corría por sus carrillos, el rostro comenzando a desencajarse con cada palabra- ¡…EL QUE NO VA A TOCAR A MI SEÑOR!

Le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla, L calló en el acto, pero junto a su caída, un pie volvía a atacar golpeando a su contrincante.

Segundos después, ambos hombres se enzarzaban en una violenta disputa en la que la sangre era la principal invitada. Mikami se encontraba encima de L, ladrando incoherentes insultos, todos mezclados con el nombre "KIRA y SEÑOR"; por su parte, L, trataba de evitar los golpes.

- ¡ADORO A MI SEÑOR! ¡LO AMO MÁS QUE A TODAS LAS COSAS! ¡Y TÚ NO VAS A VENIR DE NO SE SABE DONDE, INTENTAR MATARLO Y QUEDAR IMPUNE!- agarró la mandíbula de Lawliet con fuerza, apretando lo más fuerte posible. Los dos cuerpos rozaban el suelo mohoso, rozando en sus carnes y raspando sus cuerpos.- ¡NO VAS A SER MÁS QUE YO!- el demonio de los celos lo abrasó entero, L le propinó un fuerte cabezazo en la frente y éste cayó hacia atrás.

Se puso en pie. Estaba enfurecido. Toda la apatía y frialdad en él destruida y derretida por esa abrasadora ira que lo instaba a patear a ese ser lo más fuerte que pudiera.

Le pegó una patada en la boca del estómago, sus pupilas se dilataron.

Con el puño cerrado propinó una docena de puñetazos, uno detrás de otro, sin descanso y sin compasión.

Lo agarró del pelo y estiró de él con toda su fuerza, le estampó el puño en la nariz y la sangre roció levemente.

Era sangre roja y caliente la que habitaba en sus pensamientos, una sangre sucia, la de aquel ser… y a lo lejos de aquella mancha que opacaba su raciocinio se encontraba Light, sonriéndole…mascullando con los labios prietos que quería follarle. Fue tanta la rabia y la sed de sangre que sintió entonces, que golpeó al ente invisible de su mente…. Y fue el rostro de Mikami quien interceptó el golpe. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia por unos segundos.

No lo vio caer, y aunque así hubiera sido no le habría importando. Tenía que desquitarse, hacer desaparecer aquel ataque de ansiedad golpeando aquella cabeza, aquel hervidero de locuras y detestables pensamientos. Golpearía hasta que la sangre manchara toda la palma, hasta que rociara, hasta que impregnara el suelo…

Entonces volvió en sí; las convulsiones que había experimentado cesaron levemente. Paró a tiempo.

L respiró entonces pesadamente, su tórac subía y bajaba con violencia, se estaba ahogando… el sonido de pasos cruzar el largo pasillo empezaron a escucharse.

Se limpió el sudor con mano y le entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar. No era a Mikami a quien quería pegar con todas sus fuerzas, si no a Light, más era imposible…

Se fusionaron dos clases distintas de gritos: Las de los BK, que corrían hacia ellos y no muy lejos de allí, la conocida voz de Mello, que con el alboroto había despertado.

¿ELLE?- le escuchó gritar. El moreno hizo el amago de levantarse y correr hacia él, pero fue imposible. En menos que canta un gallo, cuatro BK´s enormes lo atraparon, ataron y amordazaron.

El resto de ellos caminaron hacia Mikami, poniéndolo en pie. Ya había recuperado la conciencia, aunque su rostro era una masacre de sangre y suciedad. Sus gafas yacían rotas por el suelo.

Se había desquitado bastante, pero quizás ahora, la mala suerte fuera a parar a él…

- ¡¿Se encuentra bien, Mikami sama?!- le preguntaba uno de ellos, que empezó a sacudir su impoluta ropa, ahora perforada y magullada.

- Perfectamente- mintió éste, y no apartó la mirada de la del hombre con el que había peleado de una manera tan sanguinolenta: Su rival.- tú…- se dirigió a él de nuevo.

L no contestó, aunque su mirada hacia él continuaba rozando el parámetro de la agresividad.

- No he tenido más ganas en toda mi vida de matar a alguien, cómo las que tengo de matarte a ti- resopló fríamente.

- "_Ahí queda tu sentido de la justicia, tan justo cómo de costumbre…"-_ espetó el ojerosos para sus adentros.

Mikami hizo amago de acercarse a él, tal vez para volver a golpearlo; las voces de Mello se escuchaban a lo lejos… dos BK´s fueron a encontrarse con él.

- ¡MIKAMI!- tronó la voz totalmente familiar a ras de ambos. Oculto en la sombras, acababa de llegar y poco a poco fue acercándose hasta que el haz de luz penetró sobre sus facciones.

Light.

Mikami se estiró completamente en el suelo, rozando los zapatos del mismo y besándolos ligeramente. Claramente, el juicio perdido.

El castaño lo observó asqueado, mientras observaba la escena dirección por dirección. Detuvo la mirada al encontrarse con L, echo unos zorros, y amordazado.

- Llevadlo a su habitación de nuevo, no habrá visita y hacer callar a Kheel- ordenó gravemente- con respecto a ti…- dio una leve patada al semblante de Mikami, que besaba con adoración la piel perfumada de su calzado.- … espero que tengas una muy buena explicación.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó entonces. Mikami lloriqueaba en el suelo, siseando "Lo siento" a diestro y siniestro; un BK´s bastante fornido de enormes orejas de soplillo cogió a L a peso y se lo llevó junto a él.

Estirado a ras del suelo, Mikami seguía besando lo más cercano que tenía, la fría piedra mohosa, que había sido mancillada por los pies de su señor. Bendita piedra, y maldita su suerte…La golpeó entonces hasta herirse los dedos, la sangre cayó brillante y las ratas que paseaban a su alrededor observaban horrorizadas la escena.

…………………………

Lo habían dejado en la habitación cómo un enorme saco que pesaba demasiado. Le quitaron la mordaza y las esposas, y seguidamente lo dejaron solo. La docena de candados al cerrarse hacían daño en los oídos.

El hombre se levantó del suelo a duras penas, frotándose las muñecas heridas por el frío hierro.

Pasó las manos por la cabeza, suspiró pesadamente. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? ¿Había cavado su propia tumba? No le habían dejado ver a Mello.

"_- Mikami… Light parecía furioso, pero ante la situación, no con Mikami, ¿Verdad? Tenía que ser por la situación. Seguramente, ese miserable le contará lo que a él le venga en gana contar."_

Dio vueltas como un loco, esperando que el castaño de fríos ojos castaños atravesara la puerta y lo fulminara con avidez.

Mas tuvo que esperar de pie, temblando y cansado, ya que Light no apareció en las siguientes horas.

……………………..

Mikami se encontraba en la alcoba de Light Yagami, Kira, su señor. Había caminado hacia allí por su propio pie, y había esperado durante dos horas arrodillado ante su puerta, queriendo darle una explicación.

Al final, éste le permitió pasar, y arrastrándose, comenzó a relatar los hechos uno a uno, sin darse tiempo para respirar.

- ¡Ese hombre merece morir! ¡Me chuleó, me pegó!- señaló su cara adolorida e hinchada por los golpes recibidos- ¡Es una bestia!

Light, sin embargo, se encontraba sentado en un lujoso sillón de piel, a ras del fuego tierra. Escuchaba, sin dar opinión alguna, su sombría mueca reflectándose en las llamaradas anaranjadas del fuego.

- de verdad…- convulsionaba, arrastró su cuerpo hacia el de su señor- no le hice nada.- juntó ambas manos suplicante- tiene que creerme mi señor.

El calor lo abarcaba todo, el castaño se movió un poco saliendo de su letargo. Entonces, encontró al fin su mirada con la del demente moreno de ojos rojos.

- ¿Ah, pero es qué estabas hablando conmigo?- rió un poco, burlón- pensaba que se había colado en mi habitación algún tipo de roedor- rascó un poco su mentón- la verdad es que el sonido empezaba a antojárseme molesto…

- ¡SEÑOR!- Mikami se aferró a sus piernas, lloró, gritó, pateó lo que pudo, pero sin soltar las musculosas extremidades del joven Yagami- ¡POR FAVOR, SOY SU MÁS FIEL SEGUIDOR! ¡NO PUEDE CAMBIARME POR ESA COSA, NO LO HAGA, NO…!

Una fuerte patada en el estómago lo hizo retroceder un poco, se separó un poco de la carne caliente y suave de Light, sonrió un poco, perdiendo la lucidez… cayó hacia atrás, dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

- No me toques- graznó fríamente el aspirante a dios- ¿qué te has creído?- se puso en pie, observándolo a ras del fuego. Mikami se retorcía como una enorme lagartija negra.- ¿Te crees que puedes decidir a quien debo visitar o mantener con vida? ¿Te crees mejor que él…?- se acuclilló a su lado, el hombre asentía con la cabeza- Así que te crees mejor…- lo agarró del cabello, acercó sus gruesos labios hacia su oreja- pues métetelo bien en la sesera, escucha esto por que no te lo voy a repetir más veces…- carraspeó- ÉL ES MÍO, ES MEJOR QUE TÚ, MIL VECES MEJOR…

- "¡_NO_!"- sus neuronas se retorcían mientras se partían de la risa.

- él es mucho más atractivo, más listo…- jadeaba, la imagen amordazada de un ex detective traspuesto lo hizo erguirse dentro de los pantalones- mmmm….

- "_No puede ser mejor que yo, él es… ¡La antitesis de mi señor_!- Mikami se infiltró en su propia mente y comenzó a caminar por un terreno pantanoso. Miles de cabezas lo acechaban con sus enormes ojos negros, y aquellas ojeras, eran tan oscuras cómo su propia alma… la cabeza del detective, aquella que se multiplicaba por mil por milésima de segundo lo hablaba siseante: **Me quiere a mí, sólo a mí…**- y se reía de él."

- ¡NOOOOOO!- empezó a delirar. Mikami blandía los pies pateando todo lo que podía a su paso. Light no tardó en ponerse en pie, agarro una silla y se la estampó contra su espalda con la mayor frialdad del mundo. El hombre gritó, vomitó un poco de Vichysoisse mezclada con bilis, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que podrían haber salido de sus cuencas tranquilamente.

El crepitar del fuego se incrementaba, las sombras de ambos se reflejaban oscuras sobre el anaranjado fulgor de la pared.

Tras el golpe, Light, despeinado y sudoroso lo agarró del pelo.

- ¿Quieres que te mate?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, tan crudo y sombrío que hizo que el moreno desistiera en hacer cualquier movimiento más.

Mikami lloraba, observaba su propia sombra reflejada en la pared y lamía cada lágrima que caía de sus ojos.

- Si usted me matara mi señor, sería feliz…muy feliz- lloró el hombre, atormentado por aquel millar de cabezas que seguían metiéndose con él. ¡Querían torturarlo!

El castaño lo acarició en la espalda, descendió hacia un palmo sobre el sacro, dónde le había golpeado con la silla. Arrancó el traje chaqueta que ya de por sí estaba destrozado por la anterior disputa con L. Apreció el enorme hematoma que se había formado, la sangre coagulándose a su paso adquiriendo un oscuro color morado.

- Entonces no temas, Mikami, no lo haré. Eres un buen servidor y una excelente mano derecha- siseó tranquilamente, lo agarró en brazos y lo meció- no te preocupes…

- PERO, ¡PERO ÉL…!- escuchaba la risa de L, una cabeza desencajada por una mueca de burla, que lo fulminaba desde la oscuridad de sus ojos negros- ¡QUIERE REIRSE DE MÍ!

Lo meció otra vez, intentando calmarlo y Mikami creía adormecerse en aquel yugo caliente y de un olor tan delicioso. Comenzaba a ver borroso, las cabezas se disipaban entre la oscuridad…

- Tú debes ser feliz sólo con servirme a mí, es muy sencillo- empezó a explicarle, cómo si fuera un niño pequeño. Lo arrastró un poco hacia el fuego, ambos sentados en el suelo, acariciando la suave alfombra- el destino de L va a ser sufrir, ¿no lo sabías? Él no quiere nada de mí, le doy asco, mucho asco….- se le atragantaban las palabras cuándo se refería a él mismo cómo alguien que podía provocar asco a otro ser humano; más aún si se trataba de L.

Convulsionó, y su brazo se tensó al instante, tornándose rígido. Su mirada se perdía en las paredes de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo puede ese hijo de puta pensar que usted da asco? Usted es gloria, es Dios, es amor, es vida…- comenzó a recitar entrecortadamente, sin darse un respiro para inspirar tras cada palabra.

- Lo sé, Mikami, lo sé- esbozó una fúnebre sonrisa el hijo de Soichiro. Abrió un poco las aletas de la nariz- pero él no lo entiende…- y le producía verdadera lástima.

"- …_Pero lo entenderá, vamos si lo entenderá…- la explosión de vanidad lo hizo apretar las manos con fuerza."_

- Merece la muerte…- jadeó de nuevo Mikami- tiene mucha suerte, de que usted…sea benevolente con él…- le chirriaban los dientes producto de su rabia.

- ¿Benevolente?- exhaló el cálido aliento en el cuello del fiscal, éste se estremeció cómo una gelatina ante él- No, Mikami.- suspiró- Mientras el mundo entero esté viendo la televisión y escuchando las campanadas del año nuevo, Elle Lawliet, estará deseando cortarse el cuello con sus propias uñas.

Los ojos rojos prendieron súbitamente, alumbrando más que aquellas brasas que perduraban encendidas en el fuego tierra.

- JAJAJA- Mikami empezó a reír entonces. Lo estaba viendo, lo imaginaba, las cabezas que se habían reído de él ahora lloraban lágrimas amargas. Dios las observaba desde un altar dorado, complacido desde su trono celestial y él, Mikami, su fiel servidor, pisaba cada una de las cabezas, destrozándolas y manchaba su cuerpo y rostro con los fríos sesos, pastosos y del color de la sangre.

Light se carcajeó débilmente, acompañando las agudas y dementes risotadas de su seguidor; imaginando en su propia psique aquella noche que se avecinaba, arrastró las uñas sobre el pulso de Mikami y éste sangró. Sin embargó, él nunca se dio cuenta de este hecho.

La sangre emanaba tranquila a la velocidad del pulso, una, dos, una, dos…

………………………….

31 de Diciembre,

Japón y el mundo entero se habían levantado con una extraña sensación de desasosiego invadiendo sus gargantas.

El día amaneció frío, nublado, y pocas personas se atrevían a salir por las calles a comprar los últimos preparativos para el cambio del año.

Llevaban días ausentes, tensos y nerviosos. Cada año que transcurría en el mundo de Kira, traía desgraciadas y nuevas leyes absurdas envueltas en un fino papel de regalo, y era en aquella noche de cambios, cuando se destapaban ante el mundo.

El horror no se vería en entredicho, aquel año tampoco. Más aún, tras los recientes atentados y la concepción del heredero de Kira.

Near llevaba casi una semana instalado en la casa de la humilde familia que lo rescató del socavón.

Se pasaba el día escondido en la pequeña buhardilla, observando las noticias, meditando día y noche, y esperando poder escuchar alguna novedad con referencia a Mello y L.

Tsubasa y su pequeña hija, se sentaban a su lado, conversaban tranquilamente, y la pequeña de ocho años hacía los deberes escolares con gran ilusión.

Near se sentó a su lado, empezó a ayudarla, en aquellos momentos Michuru volvió a la casa. Venía solo.

- ¡Cariño!- Tsubasa se acercó para darle un beso. El hombre lo aceptó, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, parecía cansado.

El peliblanco lo observó, mientras que el patriarca se sentaba en el sofá desvencijado, su mujer le ofrecía una taza de té.

- ¿qué pasa, querido?- le preguntó ella.

- BK´s, están por todas partes- buscó el paquete de tabaco en su bolsillo. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo metió en su boca sin premura- hoy no se puede salir por la calle.

Hija, mujer e invitado se lo quedaron mirando. Sayuko dejó su cuaderno de matemáticas a un lado, comenzó a juguetear con el lápiz, consumiendo sus nervios de aquella manera. Near se fijó en el semblante tenso de la niña.

"- _Demasiado tensa para ser tan pequeña. ¿Es este tipo de personas las que quiere Kira para el nuevo mundo? Personas marcadas por el pánico, digno de una mente criminal cómo la suya…personas que no se opongan a su régimen."_

- Hoy nos íbamos a encontrar con diez personas más que admiran el atentado de Near- masculló el hombre, profería caladas largas e intensas al escurridizo cigarrillo- no va a poder ser, tienen que olerse algo. Kira tiene que estar al tanto que después del atentado están habiendo varios movimientos en el pueblo…

Near se alejó de Sayuko, se sentó al lado de Michuru, enredó uno de sus blancos mechones en el dedo más cercano.

- Calma, amigo- siseó entrecortadamente- hoy es un día en el que debemos mantenernos alertas, todo puede pasar.

El hombre de trazos color canela lo observó entonces, suspiró pesadamente, y llegó a la conclusión de que Near tenía razón.

…………………..

El sol se veía consumido lentamente por la anticipada llegada de la noche, tiñó el cielo de un naranja oscuro con tintes rosados y poco a poco, el azul oscuro acabó predominando, dando paso a la noche.

Apenas quedaban unas horas para que las campanadas de fin de año comenzaran a sonar. Hacía dos años, que una nueva ley regida por Kira, obligó a que todos los países vivieran el fin de año de la misma manera que se vivía en Japón.

108 campanadas en todos los países del mundo entero y diferentes horarios en la que se realizaría la festividad. Todo el mundo observaría por televisión las campanadas Japonesas y se amoldarían a sus horarios.

L observaba la programación de fin de año en la enorme televisión de la suite. Se había vestido con el lujoso traje que Light le había traído y negaba desconsiderablemente mientras observaba a los invitados que engalanados y con amplias sonrisas de judas, comenzaban a aparecer en pantalla.

- Esto es penoso- balbuceó, no se había peinado en absoluto. Observó su traje color cuervo y la elegante camisa blanca. Chasqueó- patético.

Se sentó en la silla, a su manera, comenzó a ver el programa. Una nueva sirvienta se había presentado ante él aquella mañana. Una mujer frondosa y con cara de pocos amigos y le había exigido que se vistiera así, todo por ordenes del señor.

Y claramente, si aquella era la voluntad de Light, no tenía más remedio que aceptar. Rozó sus pantalones, que se ajustaban bastante a su musculatura…torció los labios en un agrio gesto.

- No sé para que quiere engalanarme si después me va a desnudar sin pedir permiso.- se lo había tomado con templanza, estaba preparado para ello. A fin de cuentas, sólo se trataba de sexo.

La sangre se amontonaba por todo su rostro.

"_- Sólo sexo. Vendrá aquí con sus aires de superioridad, me obligará a desnudarme cómo quien no quiere la cosa y… ¡CHas! Cuándo menos me lo espere me la habrá endiñado. ¡Si, señor! Muy típico de Light, no hay nada de lo que sorprenderse…La cuestión es que sea lo menos humillante posible… ¿tal vez debería decirle que la tiene pequeña?- sonrió ante el pensamiento- Será mejor que no me ande con chulerías."_

El programa principal de la noche dio comienzo a las 22:00 horas, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Una guapísima presentadora, peinada con un elegante moño y engalanada con un vestido bonito, pero recatado, apareció en escena.

- Bienvenidos un año más a nuestro programa, os deseamos que paséis una entrada de….

Desconectó entonces. Si Light iba a ir a verlo allí, a su habitación, no asistiría al programa.

No tardaría en llegar… Observó su reloj de pulsera. No tardaría mucho.

Pero aunque Light no apareciera en Prime Time, si lo haría Mikami. Y aquello le interesaba.

Rememorando la disputa sufrida antaño, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre el carácter de Mikami.

Una de ellas: Estaba loco.

Otra de ellas: Compartía todos y cada uno de los ideales de Light, pero a diferencia de éste, Mikami no sabía controlarse. Se guiaba por impulsos, estaba trastocado, no coordinaba, y a decir verdad… no disponía de la inteligencia del interpelado.

Mordía su pulgar estático, dando golpecitos en la silla con sus pies engalanados por unos zapatos de piel

Si no fallaba en sus suposiciones, tenía dos enemigos en potencia en aquellos momentos: Uno, Light, que aunque también le faltaba más de una tuerca, era astuto, malvado y sabía sumar dos más dos.

Y Mikami, ¡Que estaba obsesionado con Light, y haría cualquier cosa por él!

Bufó pesadamente.

- Creo que atraigo a todos los chalados mentales…-negaba con la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron en pantalla, dos caras mundialmente conocidas: Kiyomi Takada y Teru Mikami.

Si no hubiera estado encerrado en aquella suite insonora podría haber jurado que el mundo había contenido la respiración al unísono.

Aplausos, muchos aplausos, Takada se inclinaba levemente ante la cámara. Mikami, a su lado, y engalanado de negro impoluto, se mantenía estático y con cara de sátiro.

- Llegó el momento que todos esperábamos- anunciaba la presentadora, todas las cámaras señalaban a ambos personajes- nuestra señora, Takada sama y nuestro señor, Mikami sama.

Takada se adelantó entonces, agarró el micro y sonrió abiertamente a la cámara. Estaba vestida de rojo y su cabello lucía elegantemente recogido en un peinado exótico. El carmín de sus labios brillaba sublime.

- Buenas noches a todos. Me siento radiante de felicidad por estar con vosotros un año más.

Aplausos.

L observaba mientras perforaba su pulgar con deje divertido. Observaba los rostros del público, que buscaban a Light Yagami, que no se encontraba allí.

- Estarán todos preguntándose dónde está- carraspeó, meciendo los pies al compás de cada aplauso.

Y así era, en cada rincón del mundo, cada ciudadano se preguntaba ¿Dónde está Kira?

Near, y la familia de Michuru, abrían la boca de par en par. No podían creerse que "él" no se presentara ante las cámaras.

La pequeña Sayuko se escondió tras la falda de su madre. Near tragó saliva, mientras que diversas pesquisas se amontonaban en su cabeza…

"_- Mierda, Kira_…- casi arranca uno de sus mechones albinos."

Tras la nueva oleada de aplausos, fue Mikami quién, dejando a Takada atrás, abarcó la pantalla.

Se hizo el silencio. Teru Mikami era temido en el mundo entero, después de Kira, era el segundo gallo del corral: y era respetado mundialmente.

- No voy a daros ni las buenas noches, ni tampoco a felicitaros el año nuevo- siseó de manera grave, sus ojos encendidos denotaban furia- por qué no os lo merecéis.

La tensión y los sonidos guturales se incrementaron, la presentadora no sabía hacia donde mirar. Todos quedaron pálidos. Takada no sabía que hacer ni que decir… se aproximó a Mikami, pero éste, con un gesto la hizo desistir de la idea.

- Hace apenas una semana cuatro demonios venidos del averno intentaron atentar contra nuestro Dios- espetó- y vosotros, viles pecadores, ¡OS HABÉIS QUEDADO TAN ANCHOS!- casi lo gritó.

El terror abarcando a cada persona humana del público y del mundo entero. En las casas, las personas abrían sus bocas desmesuradamente, Near no podía creérselo, L dejó caer el helado que estaba a punto de comerse.

- "_No puede ser….-_ jadeó, aquello era inaudito."

Mikami prosiguió con su monólogo.

- Vosotros, que estáis tranquilos en vuestras casas, no habéis ayudado para nada a los BK´s que con tanto esfuerzo están luchando para encontrar al último de los desertores- señaló a la cámara- tampoco os habéis manifestado para dar vuestro apoyo a Dios- y su dedo señaló al cielo, comenzó a sudar, el cabello pulcro y ordenado apelmazándose en el acto- ¡MERECERIÁIS LA MUERTE!

Se escuchó algún que otro grito de horror, tanto televisivo, cómo natural. EL mundo se revolvió.

- Por eso, en nombre de nuestro señor Kira quiero informaros- su boca se torció en una siniestra mueca- que a partir de este momento, aquel que no cumpla con su deber de apoyar cómo es debido al Dios del nuevo mundo, y seguir su régimen de manera devota, será purgado. Un nuevo paquete de leyes se está fraguando en estos momentos- rió, débil, pero claramente. Takada mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida por aquella manifestación de ideas de su marido- ese es el motivo por el que el señor no está aquí.

Se inclinó levemente, las voces cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes, histéricas algunas, nerviosas otras…

- Y lo más importante, y con esto acabaré mi recital: cómo castigo por vuestra osadía y apatía, 108 personas, cómo las 108 campanadas que sonaran esta noche, morirán cómo castigo divino.

En aquel momento los gritos se triplicaron, varias personas del público intentaron salir corriendo, pero una brigada de BK´s, los aprisionaron en la puerta, ordenándoles a mantenerse sentados y en su sitio.

- …los nombres de esas 108 personas anónimas ya están escritos. Personas de todas las partes del mundo, y tenéis suerte de que se traten sólo de 108- Mikami miró con asco al cámara, reflejando su rostro más desencajado a la pantalla-… podéis considerar a nuestro Dios misericordioso.

Hizo una nueva reverencia y se alejó hacia Takada. La mujer lo observó con la boca muy seca, la presentadora se acercó hacia ella haciéndole reverencias. La mujer de Light volvió a coger el micro.

L observaba el caos en el que se había sumido el plató, y seguramente, aunque no pudiera verlo en el mundo entero.

108 personas morirían sin más dilación, todo por el capricho y la sed de intimidación de Light Yagami.

Asco, el asco que afloró en su estómago fue horrible. Entonces sintió que no quería, que en aquellos momentos se sentía reacio a tener sexo con Light Yagami. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

………………..

**Hacía seis largos años él era un estudiante modélico. El sumun de la perfección echo hombre, su inteligencia brillaba por doquier y su familia se sentía orgullosa de él más que nadie en el mundo.**

**Sin embargo, el mundo era insignificante a su parecer. Los odiaba, odiaba a la raza humana en su totalidad, pues sus pecados eran mayores que cualquier virtud que pudieran tener a lo largo de su vida.**

**Y es que ya Dios dictó su penitencia al expulsar a Adán y a Eva del Edén en su momento…más fue generoso, pues permitió al hombre seguir poblando al mundo con su miserable presencia a pesar de tratarse de pecadores.**

**La libertad de poder juzgar a esas personas llegó caída del cielo en forma de Death Note.**

**Y su mundo se fue fraguando poco a poco a su manera, a la manera de Light Yagami… Lo bautizaron cómo Kira, y él hizo honores a aquel nombre: sólo él se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino.**

Light Yagami y Ryuk a su espalda, avanzaban lentamente por los pasillos de palacio. Su regia figura se proyectaba en la pared decorada por centenares de velas, sus ojos rojos abiertos de par en par…segregando lascivia y venganza.

**Hubo momentos en que anheló su muerte con desesperación, en otros momentos le divirtió el poder jugar con alguien de la talla de L, pero tuvo que elegir…**

**Y podría haberlo matado, ¡Si señor!, Podría haber agarrado el cuerpo inerte de aquel ente retorcido y blandirlo contra él. ¿Lo habría incinerado y aspirado sus cenizas? Tal vez… ¿Lo habría enterrado y escupido contra su tumba? Podría ser… Hubiera disfrutado mucho, demasiado… pero…. ¿No sería más duro para él seguir con vida cuándo una necrosis espiritual yacía en su cuerpo?**

**De que le servía vivir si tenía que resultar doblegado ante él, si ya no podía ser quién había sido… L había muerto, y un Elle Lawliet muerto del pánico había corrido por las calles desiertas de Tokio mientras el resto de estúpidos detectives perecían como escarabajos pisoteados.**

**A aquel padre miserable, que intentó inculcarle una escala de valores que para nada era la correcta. A aquella madre inepta e insulsa, que siempre le iba a dar la razón a su padre. Y su hermana… una mocosa que tenía un lazo de sangre que lo unía a él, pero que de nada le habría servido…**

**Sólo el merecía seguir viviendo, para así poder llegar a vislumbrar cómo resurgía su mundo.**

- L...- jadeó, la puerta de la suite se encontraba al final del pasillo. Ya lo podía ver, lo estaba tocando con sus manos…

**El cuerpo desnudo debajo de él y su rostro empapado por el terror.**

Continuará…

**n/a:** Hola a todos, Nuevo capi y bueno, para el siguiente tendréis el esperado lemon. ¡Nueve caps sin Lemon! No puede ser ¬¬… espero que os guste mucho, aunque os aviso que también será un capítulo siniestrillo, así que no esperéis un lemon en que los dos disfruten de buen sexo por qué no va a ser así la cosa.

Espero vuestros comentarios con ansias, ya sabéis, valen los tomates directos hacia mi cara jajajajaja.

Esta semana subiré el extra de Christmas Note en vez del cap de la Rebelión, perdonad las molestias.

¿Qué más? Ah si, para las lectoras de , gracias a: Cleo, TSuukun, nebyura, Andrómeda No sainto, vegen, etc… ^^ si me olvido a alguien, ¡gomen!

Os recuerdo que podéis visitarme en :

.com/Bergdora_Nolita.

Facebook: Bergdora san.

Y ahora también en Livejournal: .com/

Besos.

Bergdora.


	9. Campanas

Capítulo 9- **Campanas**:

N/A: **Este capítulo contiene Lemon, violencia extrema y vejación. Quedáis advertidos, puesto que no quiero herir la sensibilidad de nadie. En vuestras manos queda el leer dicho capítulo. Gracias.**

- La palabra de nuestro señor, Kira, es ley- Takada acercó los labios al micrófono repetidas veces. No estaba enterada del monólogo que su marido le había preparado a Mikami, pero, de todas formas debía seguirle el juego.- sólo la suerte os podrá salvar esta vez.- por qué ella, como su mujer, y diosa, no podía dejarse llevar por las sorpresas y los sentimentalismos baratos. Si ella debía proseguir en inculcar el terror demandado por Light, lo haría.

El plató televisivo se encontraba rodeado completamente. Los Bk se arremolinaban en todas y cada una de las salidas varias; otro tanto, retenían a los invitados que comenzaban a sentir crisis inesperadas de pánico.

La presentadora, trataba de amilanar los caldeantes ánimos; recuperando la atención de aquel plató sumido en la hostilidad y dedicando una de las mejores sonrisas que la situación requería con urgencia.

- ¡Y ahora pasaremos a unos pocos minutos de publicidad! ¡No se aparten de sus televisores, por favor! ¡Volvemos en cinco minutos!

Serían muy necesarios aquellos cinco minutos. La información recién recitada ante el mundo entero, crearía copiosos ataques de histeria por doquier. Las llamadas telefónicas a Japón, directas de la mismísima presidencia de cada país, colapsaban las líneas telefónicas.

Takada conversaba seriamente con los presentadores y jefes de cadena; por su parte, Mikami, observaba al público detenidamente.

"_- Sucias ratas, ahora corréis por temor a ser juzgados ¿Cuántos pecados ocultaréis tras esas máscaras deplorables de angustia? Miles, billones, ahí están….-_ sus ojos rojos se encendían detrás de las irises- _los veo, escondidos, buscando el escondite perfecto para que Dios no los detecte. Son escoria humana, y yo ayudaré a que desaparezcan."_

Y podía leer sus nombres, uno a uno, entintados por el asesino color carmesí. Y deseó matarlos, aún así tuvo que contenerse. Sólo podía recordar el rostro desencajado de Lawliet, agrediéndole brutalmente; y a él mismo, mientras escupía fluidos y bilis por doquier.

Rabia. Su Dios no dudó en castigarlo antaño. Aquello no quedaría así… Junté sendas manos invocando su propia plegaria.

Él rezaría para que la palabra de Kira se viera cumplida satisfactoriamente; y que el gusano de enormes ojeras sufriera, mucho, mucho…tanto cómo él, cuyo corazón sangraba levemente al imaginarlo a pro de su Dios.

Mucho…

……………….

La puerta se abría lentamente, el rayo de luz lunar eclipsándola; el crujido de las bisagras alertó a L.

El moreno, mando televisivo en mano, giró la cabeza peligrosamente. Fijó sus inescrutables perlas negras en el intruso que avecinaba con entrar, y que con sonrisa formidable y brillantes caninos blancos, lo saludaba cortés.

Light se inclinó levemente tras observarlo. Desnudó lentamente cada extremidad engalanada y fijó sus centelleantes ojos en su faz desencajada por la molestia.

- Buenas noches, Elle- saludó comedidamente el joven Yagami- veo que te has vestido adecuadamente esta noche.

Retomó la media sonrisa apática, un sucedáneo de amabilidad venenosa, la sonrisa de judas en estado puro.

Ryuk lo observaba detrás de él. Se divertía con cada frase que los labios de aquel humano emitían, y es qué aquel, según Light, iba a ser un día importante y definitivo.

"_Un acontecimiento de similares características a la muerte, Ryuk_- le había explicado al shinigami con anterioridad- _podrás observar con tus propios ojo, qué límites insospechados puede sospesar la lujuria y la naturaleza humana."_

Y él, esperaba anhelante cada paso de Light Yagami; y cómo no, la reacción de L. El duelo de titanes no tardaría en ejecutarse.

Yagami torció un poco los labios, simulando disgusto tras la apatía de su acompañante. L permanecía en pie, aún con el mando en la mano, no pestañeaba.

Por segundos movía un poco su nariz para inspirar, y a la vez arrugarla tanto, que pareciere que estaba olisqueando un hedor insoportable.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el castaño entonces, alzando una ceja. Observó el televisor encendido, los anuncios publicitarios no cesaban en aparecer.- ¡Ah! ¿Pero estabas viendo la televisión? Vaya, siento la molestia- rió simplemente- Tenían que estar dando algún programa importante para que tú te molestes por haberte interrumpido. ¿Es así?

Esperó la respuesta, pero esta no llegó de inmediato. L no dudó en acercarse a él, a horcajadas, desgarbado como él solo y a pesar de su galante vestimenta, nunca dejaría de parecerle un enorme felino que podía saltar a ras de él con una simple zancada.

- ¿No te da vergüenza, que el pobre Teru Mikami tenga que ir pregonando tus locuras?- le preguntó suspicaz- mira que la cordura no es uno de sus fuertes, y varias dosis de lunatismo seguidas no creo que lo ayude demasiado- inquirió.

- Tienes toda la razón, L, toda la razón- afirmaba levemente Light, asintiendo con la cabeza- pero tú debes saber mejor que nadie, cómo funciona el comportamiento humano. Tienes que espantarles un poco e inyectarles el miedo de alguna forma. Sólo así nacerá el respeto. Y Mikami, por suerte, inspira ese temor igual que yo- se acercó a la mesa, se sentó en una silla próxima. Llevaba un maletín junto a él. Lo abrió. Sacó del mismo una botella de vino.- pero dejemos estos asuntos tan triviales para otro momento- levantó la botella con una mano- trae unas copas, mi querido L, hoy es noche de celebraciones.

Light apagó el televisor acercando un dígito al botón, volvió a doblegar la botella en el aire y esperó la reacción del moreno.

Ryuk no podía dejar de reírse.

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Light.- ¿No quieres celebrar?

El moreno temblaba ligeramente, fruto del horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad e irritación.

- ¿qué se supone que debemos celebrar, Light Yagami?-arrastró las sílabas que ocupaban su nombre con resignación.

Al no acercarse a la cocina por las copas, fue el mismo Kira quién se aventuró en conseguirlas. Agarró dos de ellas y escanció el vino sobre las mismas, hasta rellenar la mitad de sendas.

Ofreció una a su acompañante. El olor a amontillado abrumaba la habitación gracias a su intenso olor.

De un súbito manotazo, la misma copa acabó echa añicos sobre la moqueta que decoraba el suelo. El vino abarcó vanidoso, empañándolo de aquel olor y color sumamente exquisitos para el olfato y el paladar.

Light contempló como se esparcía literalmente, con el rabillo del ojo se percataba de las leves convulsiones de aquella mano blanca y fuerte, que de una sacudida había acabado con su ofrenda.

Se puso en pie de nuevo. Caminó hacia él placidamente, encontrándose cara a cara con el cuerpo tembloroso que gritaba: _Te odio_, con cada espasmo articulado.

- ¿Te parece bonito echar a perder una copa de un buen amontillado español?- desaprobó, ligeramente encrespado por el acto.

- Tanto cómo a ti matar a 108 personas inocentes.- ladró el macilento inglés. Le enseñó los dientes amenazantes- ¿Es eso por lo qué quieres celebrar? ¿Por tu sed de intimidación mundial? ¿por qué tienes a una banda de lunáticos huéspedes que velan por ti? ¿por qué no sales a la calle a dar la cara, Light Yagami?- voceó estridentemente- ¿no tienes agallas verdad? No eres tan valiente cómo todo el mundo piensa…sólo eres un simple mortal con un ego que roza lo inimaginable.

Lo calló. Blandió la mano a ras de la boca, rozando los carrillos desencajados que rozaban la histeria. L intentó morderle, pero Light apretó el agarre, pasando de una simple caricia a una aguda agresión.

Sus fanales encarnadas taladrándolo, un resquicio de su propia maldad apareciendo entre estas.

L se amedrentó un poco ante el acto. Recordó entonces vagamente…

**FLASHBACK.**

Estaba corriendo, huyendo desperado bajo una llovizna que no cesaba en detenerse. Zeus debía de estar muy molesto con el mundo a su parecer, pues su potente lluvia taladraba su dermis sin compasión.

Aún los podía escuchar, aullaban sin cese en el más oscuro resquicio de su cerebro y podía verlos perecer uno a uno, sin objeción alguna.

Quedarían minutos para qué su mismo cuerpo abrazara la tierra mojada al compás de la arritmia que se avecinaba. Lloró un poco, pensó en Watari, en todos, en su vida misma que corría a la misma velocidad que él…

Cayó al suelo entonces, hirió sus rodillas, se desencajaron sus clavículas ante el choque. Agarró su pecho estrechamente, esperando la llegada inminente e inquietante de su propia defunción.

La lluvia besaba su cara. Zeus lo consolaba a él, podía estar seguro de ello…quería arroparlo antes de qué la agonía acabara con su triste persona, vencida por un pobre diablo de diecisiete primaveras; mucho antes de comenzar a delirar y que el alma de su querido Watari llegara para buscarlo.

¿Cómo sería la muerte? ¿Dolería? O tal vez, ¿se convertiría en un eterno durmiente, qué acabará revuelto en aquellas calles solitarias? Lo tratarían cómo un vagabundo, con aquellas ropas deshilachadas y sus enormes ojeras negras.

Observó el cielo inquieto. Aún no llegaba, los cánticos celestiales no cesaban y la muerte…no lo había venido a buscar.

¿Cómo sería el poder de Light Yagami: Kira? Le gustaría poder vivir sólo para descubrirlo. ¿De dónde había obtenido aquel maligno poder? El agua empírea surcaba levemente por sus mejillas y besaba sus labios.

"_No me des muerte, no me la des…no quiero, no quiero"_

**Fin flashback.**

Lloró entonces. No pudo evitarlo de ninguna de las maneras, pues sus lágrimas caían lentamente y mojaban la mano de Light. Fue entonces cuando el aspirante a Dios lo soltó pasivamente de su brusco agarre, lamió sus mojadas falanges y besó la frente sudada del mismo.

- Quiero celebrar que estoy muy por encima de ti, que te he ganado física y mentalmente. Y que gracias a los acontecimientos y sacrificios que sufrirá esta noche, las ideas rebuscadas que distéis a conocer con vuestro atentado sobre mi mortalidad, se verán silenciadas.

Rozó los ojos enrojecidos; las lágrimas buscaban encerrarse entre rejas en aquellas fosas encolerizadas y atentadas por el orgullo.

- Y también quiero poseerte. Quiero llegar al sumun carnal a tu lado; sólo así podré haberte ganado del todo en esta ardua lucha de años.

Lo besó fuerte y agresivamente, buscando penetrar en su boca sin pedir permiso y a conciencia. Su lengua se desenvolvía cómo una culebra en busca de sustento.

El moreno intentó detenerlo, arrancarle la lengua de un mordisco, pero le faltaba la respiración y el tórax bombeaba inquietud junto a cada pellizco de oxígeno que conseguía inspirar.

La aporreó con desaire, tratando de alejarlo de su cuerpo. Agarró la botella de vino en su totalidad y la vació sobre su cabeza. Segundos más tarde, el cristal decoraba el suelo partido en incontables trocitos.

La ira pareció poseer el cuerpo de su antagonista sin más dilación. Agarró el teléfono móvil y marcó un número de tres cifras, lo estampó sobre la mesa y se aferró a un trozo de cristal, el más grande que había en el suelo.

El shinigami se había sentado encima de una repisa, y con las manos bajo el mentón observaba todos los acontecimientos.

- Hasta que Light ha perdido la paciencia.

L dio un paso hacia atrás, los ojos completamente abiertos, dispuesto a pelearse con él. Buscaba la manera que, de un salto, poder agarrar otro pedazo de vidrio o cualquier objeto punzante que pudiera yacer en la estancia.

- ¡No te acerques!- siseó peligrosamente. La amenaza no serviría de mucho, su cerebro procesaba la información a gran velocidad.

- ¿te crees que soy malo, no? Que soy malvado, que YO no hago el bien.- Light había perdido la cortesía que caracterizaba su voz cuando hablaba con L, también el deje burlón; la sombría crueldad y la vanidad a flor de piel florecieron irreversiblemente- eres muy listo, si señor, también un gran contrincante- cada vez estaban más cerca. L retrocedía y Light avanzaba a pos de él- y tengo que felicitarte, nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos. Intentar enfrentarte a mí a pesar de estar aquí encerrado…- las orbes carmesíes se lo comían todo a su paso- ¡A PESAR DE TENERTE AMENAZADO!

Lo apresó por un brazo, el más mayor intentó hacerle una llave, estamparle una patada; pero Light lo pisó con su zapato de piel e hizo gritar a su víctima. El joven cayó y justo fue a parar sobre el charco de cristales, hirió su espalda con el desgarre y algunos de ellos traspasaron su piel.

- ¡ARGHHH!

Light "limpió" el suelo con un traspié y se agachó ante él, quedando de rodillas y acercando el trozo de vidrio al semblante adolorido de su preso. Lo amenazó, dirigiendo el "arma" hacia su yugular…

- ¿Quieres que te mate? Hoy no seré misericordioso- le explicó exhalando su aliento en su cara, el veneno haciendo toser a Lawliet tras cada punzada de dolor en su espalda y, el asco pertinente al tener tan cerca de Light- dime, ¿quieres que te mate?- y hundió sus labios en el punto que acababa de señalar, mordiéndolo con fuerza, abarcando su marca propia en el cuello ajeno.

Levantó un puño que al momento fue capturado, la muñeca se quejaba apunto de romperse mientras que los dedos de Light, no mostraban compasión alguna al tenerla tomada con fuerza.

- Mátame si quieres, no es a Mello a quién quieres matar, si no a mí. Hazlo entonces, pero antes de ello te diré todo lo que pienso de ti: sobre la carroña que representa tú persona, que más que un Dios es más parecido a un buitre, cobarde, ¡COBARDE! Un ser que sólo se acerca a su presa cuándo ésta se encuentra a un palmo de la muerte- lo obsequió con las fría mirada- ¡Mátame ahora, Dios de plástico! Pues algún día alguien te dará tu merecido. Se percatarán cada vez más de que no eres inmortal, y ese día, si no mueres antes, acabarán contigo y lo único de lo que yo me quejaré es…- apretó los dientes, no dudó en acercar su cara a la suya- es de no haber sido yo quién acabe contigo.

Una fuerte bofetada traspuso su cara, el hombre escupió la saliva concentrada en su boca.

- ¿Deseas mi muerte?- aspiró Light, el frenesí adueñándose de él.

- ¡MÁS QUE TÚ LA MÍA!- gritó L, volvió a moverse delante de él, el vidrio rozaba su epidermis y cortaba poco a poco su fina carne blanca.

- Yo también la deseo… mucho- revolvió el cabello sudado de su flequillo- pero no era justo que murieras de una manera tan desconsiderada, L- lo apretó mucho contra él- no hubiera sido justo, ni tampoco divertido, matarte sin antes haber extraído todo tu jugo.

Lanzó el vidrio contra la pared. Con sus propias manos, agarró la mandíbula saliente del joven inglés, rozó las mismas con sus labios enrojecidos.

- Y tú tienes mucho jugo para extraer, mucho... quiero exprimirte cómo una naranja, machacarte cómo un insecto…- rozaba levemente, mejilla contra mejilla, labios contra labios, ira contra ira- disecar tus neuronas y quedármelas para mí cómo trofeo; todo, todo- volvió a besarlo, esta vez lenta y cortamente.

Con la brutalidad que sus manos le habían concedido, desgarró la camisa blanca que él mismo le había comprado. El pecho traslúcido saludó a la brisa.

- Nunca me paré a pensar que tu fetiche secreto era follarme, Light- jadeó, insulso, sin saber ni que pensar. No sabía cómo escapar de él y tampoco si iba a salir de aquella. Tampoco quería que Light se saliera con la suya- mátame, y dejemos esto en paz, ¿te parece bien?- lo intentó persuadir.

El castaño negó con la cabeza. Mientras, besaba cada ápice de cabello al descubierto. L intentó moverse pero, los cristalitos clavados en la espalda le concedían un irritante dolor. Olía a sangre y a amontillado, el reloj marcaba las 11:45 horas y, seguían pasando los segundos y también la tortuosa agonía.

Light no cesaba de besarlo, de moldearlo, de rozarlo, blandirlo…agarrar su cuerpo cómo un títere y manejarlo a gusto. Sonrió zorrunamente al contemplar los resquicios de sangre aflorar por la espalda, le extrajo la chaqueta y la camisa blanca teñida de rojo.

Lo agarró a peso, para desgracia de Lawliet, y el pesado cuerpo se relajó visiblemente al rozar las mieles de aquellas sábanas de seda. Tan suaves, tan confortables, pero a la vez tan suculentas para Light y el significado que conllevaba estar sobre ellas en aquellos momentos.

- Eres hermoso, siempre agradeceré el día en que Rem no te mató. Acariciaba sus músculos con una mezcla de brusquedad y ligeras caricias; arrastraba el cabello oscuro entre sus dígitos con adoración. y con la otra mano, el tanteo a los pantalones se tornaba peligroso por segundos.

Chasqueó con la lengua, el inmenso silencio de todo palacio lo sobrellevaba. Por un momento, pensó en la pobre señora Kinoshita, la mujer que perdió a su familia por culpa de Light. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que Light buscaba de él y pudo leer el horror en sus facciones la última vez que la vio.

Sus lágrimas aún corrían por el ofuscado pensamiento latente en su mente.

- Tsk, Rem- torció los labios haciendo una mueca- la shinigami de Amane, la cuál mataste; tu familia, todos…Me siento asqueado de estar siendo tocado por alguien como tú.- Light se detuvo entonces ante aquellas palabras. Contempló al joven debajo de él, observando la seriedad en aquellos ojos negros cómo la noche- más no temas, Light kun, que Near te dará caza, y si puedo ayudar dentro de la medida de lo posible, ayudaré a que él acabe contigo.

Ambos quedaron estáticos encima de la cama. La sorpresa adornando el rostro de Kira; pero pronto, las risas de Ryuk hicieron eco en la sala; y aquel sonido aterrador y gangoso que pendía de las cuerdas vocales del shinigami, consiguió que la verdadera ira de Kira saliera a la luz.

Bajó los pantalones del ojinegro con fuerza; levantó el puño, mientras su mirada enloquecía de deseo y furia y atestó un puñetazo en el vientre plano y delgado del ojeroso.

El vómito no tardó en saludar, surcando por su garganta audiblemente, acompañado de una retahíla de jadeos. El puñetazo se repitió seguidamente, acabando con el estómago destrozado anteriormente del devora dulces en potencia. Su rostro recibió varios golpes también, su cuerpo se retorcía envuelto entre las sábanas.

La apatía abarcaba cada ligamento, músculo y hueso; que cansados y afligidos, no podían moverse ni un centímetro.

Tras el golpe de ira, el deseo ocupó el puesto principal. Los pantalones cayeron en el suelo, el sexo inhiesto del castaño clamaba libertad a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡TE HE QUERIDO FOLLAR HACE AÑOS! ¡AÑOS! Y casi me corrí de la felicidad en el momento en qué te atrapamos aquel día, el día en que intentaste atentar contra mí- si en el rostro de Light había existido belleza alguna, se podía afirmar que aquellos momentos la misma se había marchado de vacaciones. Las piernas de L saludaron a la brisa, siendo golpeadas injustamente por las rodillas del hijo de Soichiro- ¡SOY KIRA, SOY TU DUEÑO, HABER SI TE ENTERAS!- agarró el calzoncillo, apretó con fuerza hacia los genitales, aún escondidos tras la tela.

Ryuk voló por encima de ellos para observar mejor. Se interesó bastante al ver que la ropa empezaba a desperdigarse por todos los lados de la habitación; tanto las de uno, cómo las del otro.

- Uohhh, Light, cómo te pones chaval.

- ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que he ganado, L? ¿A qué esperas? Pronto mi polla taladrará tu boca, tienes que decirlo…- lo zarandeó con una mano, la otra magullaba el sexo dormido de su compañero.- ¡DATE PRISA, EMPIEZO A CANSARME DE TU SOBERVIA! ¡YA NO ERES EL MEJOR DETECTIVE DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA, POR QUÉ CUANDO TE FOLLE, HABRÁS MUERTO DEL TODO!

Debajo de él, L, se debatía entre mascullar del dolor o defenderse. Intentó apartar la mano que buscaba su sexo y apartarla de un golpe, mas era imposible. Light estaba desencajado por la ira, preso de su propia maldad echa carne, nadie podría detenerlo ahora… Había perdido, estaba perdiendo, por el momento…

- ¡Vamos, dilo! ¡Ya empiezo a escuchar las campanas, ciento ocho personas morirán por tu osadía! ¡PÍDELES PERDÓN Y RECONOCE QUE HAS PERDIDO ANTE MI! ¡ANTE TU DIOS! – se señaló así mismo mientras palmeaba su pecho con bravuconería.

- Nun-ca- recitó el moreno, sus ojos escondidos tras el cabello oscuro de su flequillo. El sudor y los restos de lágrimas acompañándolo en la situación.

Lo abofeteó tan fuerte que creyó que uno de sus incisivos había salido volando.

- ¡DILO!- tronó Light.

- ¡VETE AL DIABLO!-masculló L, escupiéndole en la cara. Light lo agarró entonces, arrebató su ropa interior de un manotazo y masturbó su miembro en una sola vez, arrastrando del prepucio con fuerza y consiguiendo un pequeño desgarre en el frenillo. La sangre afloró roja y pesadamente, cayó impoluta sobre la cama.

- ¡DILO!- Le gritó y apretó más fuerte, la sangre rociaba cada vez con más intensidad.

- ¡NO! ¡MALDITO CABRÓN BASTARDO, NO ERES UN DIOS NI ERES NADA!- se ofuscó, las aletas de la nariz se le abrieron de par en par. Gimió desconsiderablemente mientras se aferraba en las sábanas- ¡Tendrás que matarme, LI-GHT, YA-GA-MI!- y volvió a recitar su nombre, a expensas de que sabía claramente que Light no quería que lo hiciera.- ¡SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR LA INFORMACIÓN QUE CONSEGUÍAS DE TU PADRE, JEFE DE LA POLICIA; POR LA DEATH NOTE Y POR ESE SHINIGAMI, AHORA SERÍAS TÚ QUIÉN AULLARA DEL DOLOR!

Se gritaban el uno al otro sin mostrar previo atisbo de detenerse. Ninguno de los dos quería perder, la mano de Light se impregnaba de la roja sangre que emanaba de la intimidad de su adversario.

- ¡REPITE ESO SI TIENES HUEVOS, L!- Light lo amenazó. Yacía con su miembro en la mano, las campanadas habían empezado a sonar de una vez y el sentimiento de hostilidad de la zona podía apreciarse respirando.

El teléfono móvil de Light sonó a lo lejos. Simplemente se escuchó un simple pitido agudo, que alcanzó a los oídos de Light.

- Bien, veo que no aprecias mucho ni a tu polla ni a tu vida, ahí te quedas- y acabó de desgarrarle el frenillo con un último empuje. Los gritos del moreno se escucharon en toda la habitación y la escandalosa sangre no tardo en empapar la virginal sábana de seda.

L se retorcía sobre si mismo, apretando sobre sus genitales con las manos. Light se puso en pie, encendió el televisor, agarró el teléfono y cogió algo que tenía escondido en su bolsa al unísono. No tuvo que preocuparse por L, éste se retorcía delirante sobre la cama, con sus blancas manos impregnadas del color carmesí brillante.

El aspirante a Dios bebió un sorbo de la latente copa de vino. Orgulloso y volviendo a poseer la frívola mofa en sus labios, se acercó al herido detective.

Escanció el resto de la copa encima de él. Observó a Ryuk, que posiblemente, por el tamaño desconsiderado de su mandíbula., estaba muy impresionado.

- ¿Sabías, mi querido L- siseó venenosamente- qué hay un shinigami en esta habitación?- se acostó en la orilla de la cama, avanzando cómo un león hacia él y degustando el vino escanciado directamente por encima de su piel ensangrentada y sudada.- Tiene ganas de ver cómo copulan dos hombres, mmmm- inspiró su suave aroma- ¿no te pone cachondo?- L apretaba los dientes, Ryuk espetó una sonora carcajada qué el moreno, claramente, no pudo escuchar- sabes muy bien, sólo te falta una buena base láctea por alrededor, entonces serías un auténtico dulce.

Poco a poco, Light acabó desvestido en su totalidad. Acarició el cuerpo tembloroso del joven y agarrando del suelo la chaqueta oscura, se la posó por encima.

- No tiembles tanto, ahora viene lo mejor- lo guió a través de la cama, y a conciencia, rozaba su miembro erecto y febril contra su dermis. Éste temblaba ante cada toque.

- Cabrón…Light…mierda…grr- se quejaba el interpelado, mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia con sus manos. Ésta cesó a los segundos, pero el dolor no mitigó. Poco a poco abrió los ojos.

La imagen de Light ante él fue preconcebida cómo la misma imagen del diablo.

- ¿Estoy en el infierno?- tibuteó con rabia y un deje de su sarcasmo dormido, apretando los labios si más no podía.

- Pronto, mi querido Ryuzaki-kun- lo arrastró hasta lo orilla para qué pudiera ver mejor el televisor- mira, ahora mismo, en el mundo entero, se están emitiendo las 108 campanadas japonesas. ¿A qué es precioso?- La torre de Tokio se veía iluminada a lo lejos, el repiquetear de las campanas era el único sonido audible por el televisor.- ¿cómo quieres que te llame mientras te penetro? ¿L o Ryuzaki? Lo dejaré a tu gusto…- Lo apresó a orillas del lecho, quedando detrás de él y masajeado su espalda herida. Las caricias se iban tornando rudas mientras descendían por la espina dorsal, pronto rozó el sacro, el cóccix…las nalgas.

Inspiraron profundamente, tanto el uno cómo el otro. Uno excitado a más no poder y su antagonista, desesperado por no poder detener la vejación que estaba a punto de sufrir.

Sintió los dedos intrusos que exploraban por su intimidad, la abierta herida en su pene quemaba y arremetía calambrazos varios, tragó saliva…

- Me pregunto cuántos te la habrán metido por aquí detrás- besó sus hombros con dulzura- ¿Cuántos?- rozó un poco sus testículos, originando un nuevo espasmo en la anatomía de su nuevo amante- Me cabrea el pensarlo, me desagrada mucho pensar que tras este recto no aguarda para mí ni una mota de estrechez. ¿Tienes estrechez para mí, L? Dímelo, vamos… se acaban las campanadas, es nuestro momento, vamos…- lo besaba en el cuello, depositando breves y agudos mordiscos; los chupetones no tardarían en aparecer.

Cuándo menos se lo esperaba, se encontraba totalmente a la merced y apresado por un cuerpo, que a día de hoy, era más fuerte que él. Sus extremidades entumecidas se quejaban, buscaban estirarse encima de la cama, pero su vejador lo mantenía a cuatro patas.

- Mi vida sexual siempre ha sido muy completa, Light Yagami...- sonrió un poco, imaginándose la sutil burla, la mofa oculta tras su ceño contraído por el dolor- me follé a tu padre, qué en paz descanse, y a tu madre, a tu hermana… y también me imaginé follándote a ti, que estuviste cincuenta días bajo mi yugo y encadenado de pies y manos. ¿es eso lo que querías oír?- intentó girar ligeramente su cuello para encontrarse con la reacción de Light, más no pudo llegar a su propósito, pues el dolor desgarrador de una virilidad dura cómo una estaca se aferraba a él y desgarraba su cuerpo- ¡AHHHHHHH!

No pudo evitar chillar. Dolía, dolía cómo un empalamiento, o mucho peor…abrasaba, el miembro de Light era largo, grueso y letal; y sin ningún miramiento lo había penetrado sin más.

Lágrimas de dolor caían por sus ojos, pero sonrió un poco, entre asustado, perdido y resignado. Se lo esperaba hacía días y al fin había llegado. El fin de su agonía, si señor.

Light lo agarraba por la cadera, serio, ligeramente burlón; enseñando los dientes sin más premura le contestó sencillamente.

- ¿Decías? ¿Qué te has follado a mi padre?- se removió dentro de él. Escuchó los leves jadeos ahogados y cómo el inglés apretaba su recto con fuerza- ¿y a mí madre?- volvió a estacar con brusquedad. Estaban a punto de acabar las campanadas, las ochenta y cinco se volvieron ochenta y seis, prosiguiendo una a una…- ¡INCLUSO A MÍ HERMANA!- se rió un poco y apretó con fuerza la cadera contra él. Sintió la liviana estrechez que otorgaba su cuerpo.

L observaba el televisor a duras penas. Sus ojos lloraban dolor a raudales y enrojecían completamente. Le ardía el pene y la aflicción que ejercía aquel intruso en su intimidad lo iba a volver loco. Su próstata ronroneaba deliciosamente, pero el asco y su propia mente le incitaban para volver a vomitar. Arremetió contra la orilla de la cama, hincando las uñas sobre la seda, impura por la sangre que había recogido.

- Y tenías que decirlo, L. ¿Tenías la necesidad de recordarme que tú fuiste el primero en encerrarme en una celda, no?- sacó lentamente todo el miembro, dejando sólo la punta a ras de su entrada. Lo metió de golpe entonces, asestando una nueva cuchillada.- ¡PUES CÓMO PUEDES COMPROBAR, QUIÉN RIE EL ÚLTIMO RIE MEJOR!

A partir de ese momento el vaivén no cesó. Arremetió contra su cuerpo, penetrándole una y otra vez, copiosa y reiteradas veces. Las campanadas cesaron de sonar, el rítmico sonido de los testículos chocar contra las nalgas sonrojadas, se convirtieron en el único sonido esclarecedor de la sala.

Arremolinado y aferrado a la orilla, L imaginaba que se adentraba en un viaje utópico. Él, era el detective afamado qué fue y Light Yagami, se podría en una cárcel. Lloraba, le suplicaba qué le dejara marchar, qué él no era Kira… sus ojos se reflejaban redondos, familiares y honrados.

Sin embargo, la risa psicótica que estaba escuchando detrás de su oreja, las fuertes embestidas y el dolor sufrido, no se afiliaban a ningún resquicio de bondad.

Light le mordió en la espalda, arañó cada uno de sus omoplatos, repasó sus chupetones uno a uno y le silbaba directamente detrás de la oreja.

Agarraba con una mano su cadera temblorosa y con la otra, intentaba masajear la herida que comenzaba a coagularse sobre el glande malherido.

- ¿Te gusta verdad? ¿Lo estás disfrutando?- gorjeaba transpuesto, su cara regida por el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo- Tienes que sentirlo, soy tu dios, eres mío…y mi polla taladra tu culo- besaba cada punto sensible del cuello del moreno, éste se cayó encima de la cama, dejándose hacer. Ya no podía más.

Kira volvió a reír, hundió más en él si aquello era posible y propinó varias palmadas en su rojo trasero.

- eres una delicia follable- rotaba dentro de él, entraba y salía, jugaba con el tintineo que creaba sus testículos al chocar contra la carne suave de las nalgas ajenas- no sabes cuántas veces me he imaginado haciéndote esto, tantas…- la lascivia caía a punta de pala con cada taladrante embestida- y en estos últimos días, todo lo que me he tenido que reprimir. ¡HA VALIDO LA PENA!

"- _Ya basta. Córrete ya. Déjame ya. Déjame compadecerme e imaginar mil y unas maneras para matarte. Quiero matarte, soy yo quién quiere matate, ,matar…te."_

Lo volvió a coger, esta vez a peso; había cambiado la postura y L, se sintió terriblemente liviano al librarse de la intrusión.

- No te preocupes, esto no ha acabado, recuérdaselo a tu próstata para que no sufra- le fue informando, mientras se colocaba sentado a ras de la cama y haciendo uso de su fuerza, sentó a su amante a horcajadas sobre él.- así, buen chico- lo sentó completamente. En cada nueva postura, la penetración se hacía más profunda.- quiero que disfrutes L, en el fondo lo quiero…- rozó su boca con uno de sus dedos- no quiero que estés tan serio- hizo un puchero ante la mandíbula cerrada y sellada del moreno- no te he escuchado gemir y tampoco gritar muy fuerte, ¿por qué?- le preguntó dulcemente. Lo besó en la mejilla.

"- _Si llegara a sentir placer con esto, me uniría a la banda de enfermos mentales. Además de que ese placer me lo arrancaría de cuajo, aunque tuviera que abrirme el culo con unas tijeras y arrancara la próstata a tijeretazos. ¡Antes eso que gemir por ti!"_

- Bueno, tal vez con un poco de porno consiga ponértela dura- había embestido de nuevo, rozaba el pene de L con mimo, éste trataba de separarlo sin muchos resultados. Su cuerpo no respondía, tampoco la voz brotaba por su garganta.- mira hacia la pantalla, te gustará…

Entonces, la pantalla en la que se mostraba la torre de Tokio inmersa en el mar de colores de los fuegos artificiales, cambió por otra nueva imagen.

Una imagen que hizo rebotar el corazón de Lawliet, que tuvo que mirar dos, tres veces, para cerciorarse de que no era otra de sus oníricas fantasías. Aquella no lo era, y era tan real, cómo el pedazo de carne que abrasaba sus entrañas en aquel momento.

Tembló un poco, se movió ligeramente, apretó los dientes, e intentó golpear a Light. Éste rió, carcajeó sin miramientos, aferró sus fuertes brazos a las caderas huesudas e hizo cabalgar al ojinegro por encima de él.

L gritó desgarradoramente. Mordió la carne expuesta de Light con fuerza, silbándole: "_mentiroso, perro, traidor_", ante cada embestida.

Pero el magnicida no se detuvo; se corrió minutos más tarde, acabando reposadamente en un intenso orgasmo. Su cuerpo se contrajo, se aferro a L considerablemente; y en sólo unos instantes, segundos tal vez, se sintió más feliz y completo que nunca.

Sobre él, el moreno de ojos negros, rogaba a los cielos que Satanás poseyera su cuerpo y pudiera aferrar aquel cuello que reposaba apoyado en sus hombros; pasa así, de aquella manera, hacerlo perecer por una asfixia inminente.

Más no tenía fuerza alguna que albergara por su anatomía y no podía apartar la mirada del televisor.

Allí, en aquella celda inhóspita, sumido en la más profunda oscuridad y dónde, por cuatro BK´s enormes: Mello, estaba viviendo la misma experiencia que él. Su boca, corazón e intimidad lloraban sangre, escurridizo líquido rojo qué se escanciaba lentamente por el frío de la celda.

**Continuará…**

N/a: Hola a todos. Bueno, no sé que pensaréis del capítulo, yo ya lo advertí Y si advierto de violencia y violación, está claro, que el sexo entre Light y L no va a ejercerse sobre una cama con rositas y velitas en forma de corazón. Espero vuestras opiniones con ansias, no obstante, seguiré esforzándome para poderos ofrecer mejores lemons y muchas nuevas sensaciones a la hora de leer mis escritos.


	10. Hematoma

**Capítulo 10- Hematoma:**

Podía apreciar una brillante película acuosa sobre su mortecina mirada. La oscuridad de sus ojos vagaba lentamente camino el televisor, y la humillación rociaba levemente en forma de lágrimas. Observó la rendición caer sobre aquel amigo que tantos años había compartido cerca de él, osciló ligeramente al comprobar como su peso hacía presión sobre el canto del herrumbroso suelo; poco después, el hombre qué se aferraba a sus caderas se puso en pie.

Él también estaba siendo embadurnado por aquella lascivia cálida y densa que lentamente descendía por sus muslos.

L observó su propia retaguardia, un éxtasis mezclado con grandes cantidades de plasma se reía de él y le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente.

Aquello era lo qué le pasaba por alzar tanto la cabeza, por auto convencerse con su desmedida labia de qué aún era libre y podría escapar si algún buen plan se fraguaba bajo su materia gris… una sesión doble de sexo, con un resultado tan embebecido cómo el mismo presente.

Y es que, soportar una daga punzante atravesar tu colon, mientras que Mello observaba con expresión mortecina la pantalla, lo aventuraba a un mundo utópico y soporífero.

Segundos más tarde, el largo brazo de Light asomaba tras de él. Apagó el aparato con un solo ckick.

Las rodillas del moreno temblaban ligeramente, amenazándose con caer sobre el lecho de una vez por todas. Cayó al fin, y Light no tuvo reparos en dejarlo aterrizar violentamente.

Su culminación concluyó minutos antes, con un largo suspiro y unos segundos de entumecimiento corporal generalizado.

No pudo mirarlo a la cara, aquella sábana impura, rociada por su sangre era lo único importante, la cuál merecía particular atención. Quiso arrancar las manchas con los dedos, pero sólo consiguió empaparse los dígitos.

El ligero temblor del somier alertó al vejado ex detective, que sacando una última fuerza de flaqueza se contrajo a la defensiva.

La espalda continuaba sangrándole, al igual que sus carillos y por supuesto, su intimidad desgarrada.

La altanera mirada de Light penetró directamente sobre sus irises coléricas. El deje de burla se ocultaba tras los labios de aquel vil jugador.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- inquirió entonces, recogía sus pantalones y el distinguido cinturón de piel- Veo que sí. También la película porno.

- …- arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos habría sido un buen señor orgasmo. Si señor.

El castaño prosiguió vistiéndose, abrochando con parsimonia cada uno de los minúsculos botoncitos de su camisa. Uno a uno, involucrando directamente al poco raciocinio estéril del moreno de enormes ojos negros.

- El mundo se rige a mi manera, Elle. Tú y tu amiguito Mihaeel acabáis de comprobarlo- prosiguió con su retahíla. Abrochó sus zapatos con especial interés, nudo a nudo, apáticamente…- …espero qué se os haya metido en la cabeza tan hondo, cómo otras cosas se han introducido en lugares más oscuros.

Vestido entonces, se acercó al afásico ente, que dentro de su deplorable estado, luchaba por contener las convulsiones.

Se arrodilló en pos la cama y no dudó en rozar la faz demacrada.

- Sé que ahora duele, de veras que lo sé. Y también te comprendo- sonrió mansamente- si yo hubiera sido el personaje mundialmente conocido y afamado que tú llegaste a ser, dudaría entre atragantarme ahora o no con mi propia lengua.

L apartó la palma con un desaire. Lo amenazó con la mirada.

- Arrancarme la lengua de un mordisco y tragármela luego, sería menos doloroso que todo lo que acabas de hacer hoy…- esclareció éste, el brillo impregnando los ojos opacos, siempre oscuros.

El duelo de miradas prosiguió durante una buena cantidad de segundos, mas Light no se amilanó, pues la partida había sido ganada y él, era el vencedor indiscutible.

Observó a su rival entre asqueado y glorioso. Sólo era una estrella caída del cielo, cubierta por su propia semilla y bendecido por estar vivo ante su presencia.

Negó con la cabeza entonces, alzando su rostro si más no podía.

- Entonces, debería recomendarte que empieces a afilar tus colmillos, Lawliet- rechinó, arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente- porque mi polla querrá venir a "visitarte" muchas veces, y muy seguidas a partir de ahora.

El protegido de Watari sintió el influjo del vómito abrirse paso a través del estómago, reprimió las ganas de regurgitar por encima de aquel sujeto.

- Pero no lo haré…-siseó, cerrando la boca con fuerza, reprimiendo el impulso de segregar saliva.

- No lo harás…- aventuró Light, agudizó el oído y ensanchó las pupilas a su paso, claramente interesado.

- Por que siempre- L luchó por ponerse en pie. Primero una rodilla, luego otra, se apoyaría contra sus propios muslos y, y…- Siempre tendré una pequeña esperanza, para verte morir o para matarte yo mismo.

Jamás una palabra había retumbado con tanto frenesí en una estancia. Tampoco el significado de la misma había echo mella de la manera en que ésta lo había echo.

Y cortó. La soberbia palabra que no tenía ningún sentido ni validez, le había cortado como una daga y el corazón comenzó a bramar asfixiado por el derramamiento de sangre.

Mas no cambió la expresión, y aunque más pálido que de costumbre, obligó a su intelecto a reírse. A curvar peligrosamente la comisura de sus labios y burlarse. Tenía que hacerlo, mofarse de todo, el Dios que habitaba dentro de él lo instaba a carcajearse ante aquel desertor incomprendido y herido ante su persona.

L esperó la respuesta entre una docena de carcajadas tempestuosas, observando el brillo de los ojos coagular en una sonrisa. Todo él embellecía, se regodeaba de su propia divinidad y no existía nada más: ni una amenaza latente bajo aquel cuerpo herido sobre una cama.

- ¿qué me matarás, dices?- el flequillo jugueteaba a ocultar sus ojos y se entremezclaba con una fina capa de sudor.- Primero, mi querido muñeco hinchable…deja que te curen esa miserable polla.

Corrió hacia él, y le propinó un fuerte derechazo en la mejilla izquierda.

- Y no sólo eso, la espalda, el culo, los muslos… ¡Todo tu cuerpo!- lo agarró por los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo- ¡Toda tu anatomía depende de mí!- la sangre bombeaba colérica y los impulsos nerviosos lo instaban en volver a vejar aquel cuerpo lacerado.

"- ¿_Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de qué tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu vida misma, me pertenece a mí, a Kira? ¿Cuándo te vas a percatar de que firmaste tu sentencia de muerte el día que me retaste a través del televisor? Pactaste con el diablo L, pactaste a favor de una victoria que te beneficiaba y que nunca llegó a acometerse… Y ahora has de pagar por tu osadía. ¡Arrodíllate ante mí! Levanta tu culo hacia mi propia libertad pues yo te lo ataré con mis propias cadenas. Entonces serás mío: PARA SIEMPRE."_

Separó bruscamente las nalgas, arremetió sobre su espalda haciendo vibrar la espina tras el golpe y entonces, ligeramente, el tintineo de los muelles hizo eco en sus tímpanos.

El largo vástago no tardó en penetrar en él; se amoldó con mayor facilidad, se escurría arrastrándose sobre un lecho de semen frío y entonces, por una vez, sólo durante un momento…gimió.

- ¡Ahhhh!- fue rápido, sólo un instante, sorprendió al propio detective: jadeó.

Kira se percató de ello y la primicia se extendió por todo su cuerpo en forma de placer. Penetró con fuerza, abarcando la cadera huesuda y desmejorada.

L vomitó tras la tercera estocada.

………………………………..

Se mecía tranquilamente a ras de la silla. Sayuko yacía sentada al lado de él, y apoyaba cariñosamente su infante semblante sobre la piel fría de Near.

El peliblanco suspiró. Miró por la ventana seguidamente para encontrarse con la calidez del alba rozando sus mechones albinos. Sayuko suspiraba, centrada en su profundo sueño.

El menor de la Wammy´s house suspiró pesadamente. Habían pasado la noche en vela, tanto Tsubasa como Michuru, ambos sentados en la lejanía del comedor.

No habían abierto la boca hacía horas, reflexionaban en silencio sobre los hechos acontecidos aquella noche.

El televisor estaba encendido.

- …Al principio de nuestro nuevo año informamos sobre el listado de sacrificios humanos que, nuestro señor, ha decidido extirpar de la faz de la tierra.

Hacía frío, un denso frío que calaba los huesos. Tsubasa convulsionó ligeramente ante una repentina brisa, sus opacos ojos vislumbrando la pared más cercana.

- … Yurena Montereal, México, Arthur Jackson, Philadelphia…

El menudo pie rozaba el suelo con las puntas, descalzo completamente; sus falanges se contrajeron ante el contacto con la heladez.

-… estas 108 personas han sido purgadas como castigo a nuestra osadía- la mujer que relataba los últimos acontecimientos en su franja horaria mostraba una tez segura y cetrina- A permitir que quede impune un acto tan vil cómo el del 25 de Diciembre. Todos y cada uno de nosotros debimos salir en su momento a la calle, intentar capturar a los terroristas y ayudar a nuestro Dios.

Michuru agarró la tetera vacía que reposaba encima de la mesa, la estampó con brusquedad sobre el televisor, pero esta chocó contra la pared.

- ¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!- el hombre estiró de sus cabellos, cómo si arrancándolos uno a uno de sus folículos pilosos fuera a solucionar la situación.

Su mujer se puso en pie enseguida, abrazó a su marido y se amoldó a él en un casto abrazo. Sayuko se despertó de golpe, observó a ambos lados. Near observaba a la pareja con expresión neutra.

El hombre de oscuros cabellos cayó pesadamente sobre la silla, exhaló un suspiro apesumbrado y limpió el sudor de su frente con la palma de la mano. Tiritaba.

- Un nuevo paquete de medidas de seguridad se hará vigente en el día de hoy y los BK serán informados debidamente. Para más información, las noticias del mediodía.

Tsubasa apagó el televisor con el mando. Agarró a su pequeña hija en brazos y reposo junto a ella al lado de su marido.

Michuru representaba el dolor personificado. Estaba hundido, indefenso, pálido por los últimos acontecimientos.

- Siempre puedes desistir de tu idea de enfrentarte a Kira, Michuru san- siseó Near como si nada. Envolvió su delgado dígito en el ondulado mechón de cabello blanco.

El propietario de aquella buhardilla lo observó frívolamente, sus ojos inyectados en sangre parecían a punto de explotar. Tsubasa observó a ambos asustada.

- ¿Mamá, que está pasando?- preguntó la niña, mientras que se aferraba al yugo materno. Tsubasa la instó para callarla.

Michuro se aproximó hacia Near, el semblante duramente enrojecido.

- No quiero, Near. Somos muchos los que llevamos años esperando encontrar un buen momento para atacar a Kira. Somos demasiados los que poco a poco nos vamos conociendo entre sí, a hurtadillas de los BK.- siseaba a trompicones, deteniéndose cada cinco segundos para exhalar aire.

El albino no cesó en sellar sus labios, tampoco en arremolinar su estimado mechón cada vez más en pos de su dedo.

- Muchos, sí, pero que os habéis negado a atacar. ¿Habéis arriesgado la vida en algún momento? El esconder vuestras opiniones y aparentar una falsa normalidad es casi peor que alimentar la doctrina de Kira.

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?- el hombre aporreó la mesa con ambos puños. Ambas miradas se encontraron entonces.

Near se puso en pie, clavando sus fosas negras a aquellas irises contraídas por el miedo y la furia.

- Le estoy muy agradecido por todo, Michuru san; también me parece perfecto que poco a poco vaya recaudando un séquito de seguidores… Pero el tiempo corre, y demasiado deprisa.

- ¡¿NOS ESTÁS LLAMANDO COBARDES?!- contestó tan agresivamente el hombre, que del mismo aspaviento asustó a Sayuko. La niña empezó a sollozar al instante.

Tsubasa la meció con fuerza, la niña no desistió en proclamar su llanto a voces, la garganta dilatada esperaba explotar en aullidos hacía años.

- Cobardes no, pero lentos sí- respondió al final Near. Frunció el ceño al observar el rostro desencajado de la niña pequeña- No tenemos tiempo.

- ¡Tú estás aquí con nosotros, también estás siendo lento!- refunfuñó Michuru, señalándolo con el dedo.

Tsubasa se acercó a ellos, creando una pequeña muralla entre ambos varones.

- No vamos a solucionar nada discutiendo entre nosotros, cariño, relájate- instó a su pareja para que se relajara. Sayuko aminoró el ritmo de sus sollozos ante el silencio- pensemos, somos personas razonables…

Cuando la hostil situación disminuyó, las palabras volvieron a surcar de sus labios, esta vez mucho más pasivas que anteriormente.

- Tenemos miedo, mucho miedo.- atajó el hombre.

- Lo sé- contestó el pequeño inglés, se había dado la vuelta, observaba la ventana cerrada con barrotes, aquella que los separaba del mundo real y la luz de la vida misma.- Pero debemos actuar ya, aunque seamos sólo 20 personas…- explicó Near- cuanto antes, en días, a lo mucho semanas- agarró el pomo de la silla, apretó de él con fuerza- quien tenga el sentido del deber al alza querrá rebelarse contra Kira, el que no, se quedará en su casa, aislado para siempre.

Volvió a reinar el silencio.

- Tal vez tú no tengas nada que perder, Near- Tsubasa habló por su marido, cerró los labios de este con un ademán- pero la gran mayoría de ciudadanos del mundo si.

- …

- Los Bk pasean por nuestras calles sembrando el terror, nos vigilan sin premura, observándonos, buscando cualquier defecto para poder exterminarnos sin piedad…

Estaban de espaldas, pero el muchacho podía observar el rostro de la mujer de enormes cuencas oscuras, su frente poblada de unas arrugas prematuras fruto del desespero vivido.

- Muy típico de Kira, su mundo ideal no se basa para nada en la justicia. Está loco, loco de remate.- suspiró- sólo tengo la corazonada, que en todas las partes del mundo, hayan personas que estén pensando lo mismo que nosotros.

- Y lo piensan- afirmó Tsubasa- pero, tememos, y no por nuestras propias vidas, sino por la de nuestros hijos, nuestros cónyuges, parejas, padres, amigos.

Michuru se puso en pie y abarcó la menuda figura de su esposa. Hundió la nariz en su cabello moreno y aspiró todo el olor que su mujer le aportaba. Un pequeño alarido retumbó, hizo eco, el corazón de Near sufrió un espasmo desconocido… Se dio la vuelta ante la familia.

- Lo que más me aterra en este mundo, es pensar que mi hija no podrá tener la libertad suficiente para poder hablar, para poder pensar y para poder vivir.

El hombre sacó una carta de su bolsillo y la lanzó dirección a Near. Éste la cogió al vuelo, la abrió y comenzó a leer sin más dilación.

- Tsk…- las palabras se quebraron, se amontonaron todas a ras de la laringe y no podían salir.

Una lágrima escapaba tortuosa por el ojo de Tsubasa e impregnaba sus mejillas del salado desazón.

- ¿Lo comprendes ahora? ¿Lo comprendes un poquito, la represión que estamos viviendo…? Kira se ha puesto en marcha, un nueve paquete de leyes se está fraguando y los anteriormente citados en estos últimos años se endurecerán.

- Quieren conocer a cada una de las familias japonesas, distrito a distrito, colegio a colegio…analizarán por completo a nuestros hijos y seguidamente a los padres Buscan culpables y personal al que matar.

Los enormes ojos de Sayuko penetraron muy lentamente en las orbes oscuras de Near, viajando vagamente entre impulsos nerviosos, procesando la información lentamente, y pudo verla: una niña pequeña lloraba y a lo lejos, encerrados en unas jaulas y atados por unas gruesas cadenas dos amigos, pedían ayuda desesperadamente mientras la sangre barría el suelo.

Arrastró los dígitos por su cabellera, se impulsó dirección a la mesa, ¿debería lesionarse para poder cerciorarse de aquel dolor que seguramente ellos estaban pasando? No, no era eso lo que debía de hacer. Tenía que pensar, alimentar a sus neuronas con valentía e información detallada, toda la información posible que un día de aquellos le permitiera dar a luz una brillante idea.

L sonreía en la oscuridad de su mente, Mello arrastraba las sílabas mientras lo retaba como de costumbre…el cadáver de Matt se consumía en una fosa común.

"_- Algo, ven a mí… sólo una idea, una…"_

…………………..

El frío contacto del metal traspasó su piel, se internó sobre su dermis humedecida por alguna clase de líquido electrizante, le ardía la piel, los músculos… la sangre hervía. Dio un respingo.

Chocó entonces contra una superficie dura que no fue nada más, ni nada menos que unos enormes brazos rollizos.

Olía a alcohol, a solución salina y a povidona yodada. Le estaban extrayendo algo de la espalda, y por el dolor que le producía la invasión y el roce, debía de ser algo puntiagudo.

Poco a poco, y con las cuencas entreabiertas comenzó a observar cada milímetro de su anatomía…

Vendas por todas partes, apósitos, un pene vendado al 100%, un ardor en el trasero inaguantable, y una enorme ¿enfermera?, desagradable y nada profesional que, por lo visto, había venido a curarle con el olor a alcohol aún rebosando en su garganta.

Se movió un poco, al menos para darle a entender a aquella "intrusa" de que se había despertado. Cruzó la mirada entonces con aquella mujer de enormes mofletes y redondos ojuelos de cerdito. Era enorme.

La susodicha enfermera puso cara de asco, L alzó una ceja.

- ¿Ya has despertado…?- chasqueó con la lengua, parecía apunto de reírse, aún así, lo había hablado con desprecio. Apestaba a Sake, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Intentó taparse la nariz como pudo, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿qué hace usted aquí? Creí, que "el señor Kira" me dejaría perecer desangrado por la punta de mi polla- jadeó levemente, le habían retirado otro cristalito. Quiso reírse de su propio chiste con sorna.

La mujer aparcó el instrumental a un lado, en la mesita de noche. Se limpió las manos en un cuenco de agua.

- La verdad es que tiene suerte de que el señor haya sido misericordioso con alguien de su calaña- la mujer se cruzó en brazos. Puso una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, lo penetró intensamente con aquellos porcinos ojuelos- Seguramente no querrá prescindir de…un excelente muñeco hinchable…

Soltó una risotada entonces, fijándose súbitamente en su bajo vientre, en su espalda y en la parte inferior de su sacro…

- Puede que tenga razón- razonó fríamente L, aún estirado encima de la cama- pero no me extrañaría nada que si quiera prescindir de los servicios de una enfermera borracha, ¿no le parece, señora…?- hizo grandes esfuerzos en susurrar la palabra señora.

La mujer se tensó como un palo, cerró la boca súbitamente y agarrando sus utensilios sanitarios salió corriendo del lugar sin decir ni una palabra más. Cerró de un portazo.

L quedó solo completamente, estirado aún en la cama. Por lo que veía también le habían cambiado las sábanas y mantas. Echó un ojo a la habitación: se encontraba impoluta.

Frunció el ceño, intentó levantarse con gran esfuerzo. Seguía desnudo, desnudo y vendado y no quedaba sobre la piel ni una sola gota de sangre.

Aún así, le ardían las entrañas, la espalda, los genitales… y el dolor sodomizaba cada uno de sus nervios, que amenazaban segundo a segundo a sus sienes.

No podía mantenerse en pie, volvió a estirarse en la cama. Un fuerte calambrazo en el trasero lo hizo arquearse como un gato. Maldeció a Light Yagami.

El sudor cayendo lentamente por su frente, sus labios hinchados tras una maratón de besos carnívoros… a pesar de estar aseado completamente el olor y la esencia de Light perduraban dentro de él.

Chasqueó los labios, rió sin ganas… ¿Y ahora qué?

El preludio de una saga de sexo sin descontrol marcaría el principio de una nueva era. Su nueva era, en donde su libertad había sido arrebatada a golpe de testículos chocando contra sus muslos.

- "_Una idea, sólo una… una…."_

………………………..

Light Yagami procedía en entablar su pluscuamperfecta audición. Palacio constaba con una enorme y brillante sala de conferencias, en la cual, muy a menudo se realizaban audiciones, entrevistas para televisión y charlas privadas para BK.

Todo ciudadano del mundo había visto aquella sala por televisión alguna vez en su vida. La reconocían a lo lejos, cincelada y armónica, y en ocasiones convulsionaban por el temor que les ejercía el saber que Kira había utilizado aquella sala: Sólo podía significar algo... Se estaba moviendo, su cabeza ideaba un buen revoltijo de leyes maléficas que, a su parecer, eran justicia pura, las mismas tablas de mandamientos que Moisés entregó al hombre en nombre de Dios, y claro, por supuesto ÉL era un Dios.

Su sucedáneo de Moisés se encontraba sentado en la primera silla delantera, la audición se encontraba casi vacía. Nada más que altos cargos nipones ocupaban asiento y cerca de Mikami, y sudorosa, Takada secaba su frente con un pañuelo.

Eran las 10:00 horas, el reflejo de la noche hacía sombras en todos y cada uno de aquellos rostros cetrinos. Sin embargo, Kira lucía cómo una rosa: llena de espinas y de un carmesí reluciente.

- Feliz año nuevo a todos- alzó la cabeza hacia el firmamento- esperemos que éste año sea mucho, muchísimo mejor que el anterior.

Kiyomi no dudó en rozar su vientre que a duras penas abultaba debido a su estado de concepción.

- Pero la noche ha finalizado- se sentó en su palco, alisó una túnica nueva color negro con puntillas escarlata.- y ahora nos toca trabajar en serio.- endureció aquellas facciones atractivas en menos de un segundo- Debemos luchar todos y cada uno para que éste aún, a mi pesar, podrido mundo aprenda de una vez.

Teru Mikami hizo el amago de ponerse en pie, entre orgulloso y excitado por las palabras que tanto bien le hacían a sus oídos.

Mas Light Yagami no se lo permitió y detuvo el acto con un ademán rápido y cortante.

- Acontecimientos cómo los del 25 de Diciembre no pueden volver a repetirse. Tampoco la permisividad ante una población que no es capaz de actuar por su cuenta, ni de defender a su Dios sin dudarlo un momento...Por lo cuál endureceremos los estatutos a partir del día de hoy- volvió a sentarse, relajó audiblemente el ceño fruncido y los carrillos estáticos- Takada- se dirigió a su esposa- ¿tienes la lista de los 108 sacrificios de ayer noche?

La mujer se puso en pie, se inclinó ligeramente y asintió a la par.

- Si, mi señor.- atajó con decisión.

- ¿Qué me dices de los cadáveres?- alzó una ceja el castaño, mientras escrutaba la pared que yacía al fondo de la sala, interceptando a la mujer por en medio de su propia visión.

- Todos se dirigen en breve a Japón, los familiares demandan por piedad una incineración y una...

- ¡No habrán ni incineración ni misas para aquellos traidores! ¡Son sacrificios y en cuánto pisen el aeropuerto de Tokio partirán hacia una fosa común!- no dudó en propinar un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Takada cayó sobre su silla con violencia.- ¡Siguiente cuestión a tratar!- casi lo gritó- ¡Mikami!

El ex fiscal se puso en pie pulcra y ordenadamente, hizo una reverencia sonora que casi acaba con su cuero cabelludo barriendo el suelo.

- ¿Qué puedes contarme de la BK? ¿Ya está en marcha?- jugueteaba con sus dedos el "omnipresente" hombre. No dudó en penetrar en los dementes ojos de su más leal servidor... al conectar con su mirada, Mikami perdió un poco el temple, comenzando a destilar sopor y calor.

- Mi señor, la BK se ha puesto en marcha. Cada jefe de distrito ha encomendado a todos y cada uno de los pasos a seguir.- se detuvo un segundo para permitirse respirar.- Todas las empresas niponas abrirán sus puertas hoy y realizarán el estudio analítico y psicológico encomendado, más una entrevista personal; comenzando por el director de la empresa y acabando por la señora de la limpieza mismo.

- Excelente...- no pudo evitar sonreír- todo aquel que resulte lo más mínimamente sospechoso de tener una base de ideas equívocas sobre su forma de vida deberá ser entrevistado personalmente con un BK de rango superior, juh- alargó el brazo para buscar un vaso de agua que reposaba encima de la mesa. Bebió un corto trago- Veremos cuántas ratas tendremos qué eliminar a partir de ahora.

- Desgraciadamente muchas, mi señor- volvió a hacer una reverencia.

Todos los altos mandos japoneses se miraban entre si, apuntaban datos, asentían débilmente con la cabeza.

- Espero que hoy mismo también los jefes docentes, los catedráticos sean informados de las investigaciones pertinentes a universitarios, escolares y niños.

- Lo serán, mi señor- replicó con altivez el moreno pasándose una mano por el pecho ligeramente.

- Recordemos que hay que hacer hincapié en los niños- no pudo evitar observar por un momento a su mujer, en el vientre oculto tras la cara tela de Channel- tan inocentes, tan sinceros...- jugueteaba con el vaso de agua, el líquido balanceándose de un lado a otro- ¿Cuántos padres estúpidos hablarán mal de mí delante de sus hijos? ¿Quiénes de ellos no seguirán mi doctrina al pie de la letra?- volvió a ponerse en pie y comenzó a caminar por el encerado, deteniéndose ligeramente ante cada pintura, cada escultura perfectamente labrada sobre su persona.- Enclenques... ¿Y cuántos de ellos habrán pensado por una vez, que pueden matarme?

Aquella última frase no pudo ser escuchada por nadie, Light Yagami hacía hincapié bajo el peso de una estatua cercana. Rozó los dedos de sus propios pies bañados en mármol, no pudo evitar ascender la mirada.

"_Éste es mi reino, nadie me va a desechar de él, aunque eso conlleve eliminar a tres cuartos de la población mundial_- apretó con fuerza el material que reposaba bajo sus dedos- _aunque con ello sólo quedemos cuatro hombres de bien en este cochino mund_o"

El primer ministro se puso en pie, hizo una reverencia y carraspeó un poco. Light salió con éxito de su propia ensoñación, deslizó su largo flequillo a un lado de su rostro y escrutó con sus calculadoras orbes al hombre qué figuraba ante él.

- Informaremos entonces a todos aquellos primeros ministros, mi señor Kira.- volvió a hacer la reverencia, esta vez, tocó el suelo con sus palmas y sus rodillas crujieron ligeramente ante la inclinación.

Light alzó si más si cabe la onírica faz. Orgulloso, estaba 100% seguro de sus facultades, de su reinado perfecto y de la completa sumisión a la que se vería sometido L. Su L.

Rozó su bajo vientre de la túnica mientras todos y cada uno de los presentes se retiraban apresuradamente. Inspiró quedamente, el vívido recuerdo haciendo hincapié en su psique aún contraída por el último y potente orgasmo.

Si había existido sólo un cabo vacío que le impedía poder reinar con total y absoluta dicha, ése cabo era L. Apetecible cómo él mismo, totalmente inquietante y durante muchos años, desaparecido en combate...

No dudó en desaparecer el también de la sala a medida que Mikami, Takada y compañía se alejaban y perdían de la vista.

Su rebeldía, su inteligencia y su innegable talento para crisparle los nervios también le habían ayudado. Aquella capacidad para extraer la parte más maligna de su ser, también la mejor de todas; podía desarrollar su intelecto cada día gracias a todas y cada una de las pruebas a la que se vio sometido.

Y ahora y hoy en día lo mantenía encerrado cómo un conejo. A su merced, y había sido suyo...a base de sangrantes heridas y firmes golpes.

Comenzó ha adentrarse por el pasillo principal que conectaba directamente con el comedor y la gran sala de estar. Paseaba tranquilamente mientras observaba todas y cada una de sus riquezas, decoraban las anchas y largas paredes, rebosaban luz y color...tanta cómo él, que su propia sombra, marcada sutilmente en el suelo, era una joya que nadie podría poseer jamás.

- Tsk, él tiene la culpa- no dudó en acariciar sus hebras castañas doradas- si se hubiera unido a mí y no se hubiera obsesionado con querer atraparme, esto no le habría ocurrido- y una ínfima parte de él denotaba desazón por aquel entonces. Ensombreció el semblante, los miles de pares de ojos de sus cuadros lo observaban inquisidores. El corazón bombeó ante el recuerdo teñido de sangre...

La primera vez que escuchó al detective retarlo por televisión, seguidamente de la repulsión y curiosidad que ardió en su ser el día que lo conoció en la universidad...todos y cada uno de los recuerdos se bañaban con una película roja oscura, tal cómo la sangre emanada de aquel cuerpo cetrino y casi tísico.

Se había excitado de nuevo ante el ardiente recuerdo. Se lo merecía. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a batirse con él! Todos y cada uno de ellos murieron, pero él no desistió- juh, quedó estático ante la puerta del comedor- ¡Le había pedido a gritos qué le follara tras cada réplica!

Cuándo se presentó ante él en su trasfondo le pedía que le follara, cuándo jugaron al tenis, en el cuartel... aquellos cincuenta días encerrados y también los encadenados.

En todos y cada uno de ellos, L, estaba jugándose una papeleta para ser follado por él y posiblemente, cuándo aquel trozo de carne no tuviera valor alguno, sacrificado.

Y lo había conseguido. Claro que sí...al menos una docena de gritos de dolor habían escapado atropelladamente de sus labios y aquello se la había puesto mucho más dura; lo había incitado en continuar abarcando su intimidad.

Pero...

Logró apoyarse entonces sobre la puerta de roble.

Había algo, algo qué lo inquietaba y no le permitía disfrutar debidamente de su éxtasis particular.

Sudó un poco, reposando sobre la puerta y, adentrándose en un propio remolino de dudas y pesares.

- Un gemido, sólo uno...

¿Qué era lo qué quería? ¿El dolor de L? Era aquello...¿verdad? ¿O buscaba algo más que largas sesiones de coito sucio, brusco e impuro?

No podía imaginárselo, no a L...acariciándolo lentamente, sumido a su voluntad, demandando placer con su imperturbable cara de póquer...Gimiendo.

¡Era aquello lo que quería ver! ¡El siguiente paso! L... gimiendo y jadeando mientras cabalgaba sobre él, inmerso en un sinfín de posturas excitantes, siendo su siervo de por vida psicológica y carnalmente.

L... relamiendo sus labios, devorando dulces sobre él, tal y cómo lo recordaba hacía seis años... Inquietante hasta la saciedad un día y al siguiente vejado y débil: Así quería verlo.

Quería explorar y adentrarse dentro de cada una de sus facetas, llegar a lo más profundo de él, conocer todos sus secretos y poseerlos para así.

- Una violación no es suficiente- pasó su mano por el mentón- tiene que desearme, tanto cómo lo deseo yo a él- no tardó en llegar, la sacudida de carcajadas, estaban escondidas bajo sus cuerdas vocales y una vez salieron al exterior hicieron eco en el pasillo, en la sala, en todo palacio si aquello era posible...

Y los cuadros le observaban, el haz de luz del mediodía iluminando la pintura incrustada en el tapiz.

Impresionado por su propia magnificencia, Light concibió un nuevo abanico de ideas e ideales.

Y comprobaría por si mismo aquellos utópicos sueños, en los qué revolviéndose en una cama, un detective de ojos negros blasfemaba lascivas palabras.

Pero necesitaba un conejillo de indias, alguien que le enseñara paso a paso, qué abarcara aquel grado de sumisión para poder él tomar buena nota de ello.

Se enderezó y recolocó bien su túnica. Fijó la mirada en el horizonte del pasillo.

- Mikami...- no pudo evitar sonreír. En menos de un minuto, casi corriendo, Light Yagami se aventuraba de nuevo entre pasillos y escaleras.

Si había alguien en aquel mundo con el qué se podía experimentar sexualmente, aquel era Mikami. Estudiaría todos y cada uno de sus movimientos...el color de sus mejillas cuándo le propusiera mantener relaciones sexuales, la expresión de su cara al ser poseído y sobretodo...sus súplicas, sus jadeos desesperados; aquellos que robaría de sus labios y los guardaría pulcramente en una cajita de cristal pues, le pertenecían a otro hombre.

Por otra parte, en sus aposentos, Teru Mikami rezaba una y otra vez bajo su cuadro psicótico habitual...mas no sabía el fiscal, que sus propios sueños iban a hacerse realidad.

**Continuará....**

N/a: _Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar en las dos últimas semanas... he estado falta de inspiración y también algo estresada. No obstante, espero que el capítulo haya merecido un poquito la pena. Al menos, una servidora lo ha escrito con toda la ilusión del mundo._

_Mil gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho y me impulsan a esforzarme día a día._

_He actualizado también el fanfic "la rebelión de los ukes": .com, allí encontraréis muchas imágenes inéditas del fanzine que estoy creando junto a mi cuñada. Podéis encontrar la dirección en mi perfil también._

_¿qué más? Ah, si. También subiré en breve un two shot que estoy escribiendo de Death Note. Un LightxL, así que andaros pendientes de mis actualizaciones._

_Un beso, nos vemos pronto._

_Bergdora._


End file.
